Harry Potter & The Trials of His Life
by Constantine1453
Summary: Harry Potter has been living a lie for 4 years. (Post-Hogwarts) What happened to him & why did he return? I should also clarify that this is NOT H/Hr, but they are two of the main characters, so I used them both. Sorry for any confusion...
1. Prologue

Harry Potter & The Trials of His Life  
A/N - This story is based on characters and situations created and owned  
by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to  
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and  
Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or  
trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Prologue  
The Beginning  
  
The quiet of the early morning hours was disturbed by a Apparition. A tall man, dressed from head to toe in a thick black cloak walked across the lawn, carefully watching for any signs of life in the small house that lay before him. Climbing the three wooden steps, he walked to the front door, and rang the doorbell.  
  
It echoed through the small house, until it reached the ears of one Hermione Granger-Weasley, who lay in bed, dreaming of Harry.  
  
  
It wasn't enough, was it, Hermione? Harry said, as she watched him pace the common room. We were such good friends, you, Ron, Ginny and myself. And then Ginny found Draco, who I still don't trust, and you and Ron got together. Where am I in this picture. Oh that's right, a fifth wheel.  
  
she was not going to be baited like this again. Ron and I found each other over two years ago. You were fine with it then, why not now?  
  
Because I'm alone.  
  
No, Harry, you're not. We're here beside you.  
  
Hermione, you don't understand. In a weeks time, I won't be able to see you Ron, Ginny or Draco anymore. I am alone. I'm going away, it's just something that I need to do.  
  
Harry, you've changed. What's happened?  
  
I've changed, Hermione? No, I think it's you that's changed. His eyes flashed around the room. It's late, I need to go to bed.  
  
She stood and reached over to grab his hand. As she touched his warm flesh, he flinched, and pulled away.  
  
Don't touch me, Mudblood.  
  
She froze, not believing what her ears had told her had just been uttered. Harry turned and walked up the stairs into the boy's dormitories. After a long while of watching the unmoving common room, a single tear trickled down her face. She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and watched the empty fireplace.  
  
  
The noise of the bell brought Hermione back from the nightmare of her last week at Hogwarts. She blinked slowly as her eyes adjusted to being open. Hermione looked at the small clock that told her the time of morning. Half-past two. She rolled over towards Ron, peacefully sleeping on the other side of the bed, and began to fall asleep once more.  
  
The bell rang a second time. Hermione, for all of her cool poise, was not impressed.   
  
Who could that be? She wondered as she pulled the covers back, put her feet into her slippers and got out of bed. Pulling on a robe, she quietly opened the bedroom door and slipped out into the hallway. She shuffled along the short distance to the top of the stairs and tried to see who it was outside. All she saw was a black cloak.  
  
Suddenly the realization came upon her of what she was facing. Death Eater attacks, while lessening in the past two weeks, still came with some frequency, and she turned back to her bedroom, and picked up her wand. With it firmly in hand, she made her way back down the hall and tiptoed down the stairs. She unlocked the lock, and turned the handle on the door.   
  
A cloaked figure, dressed in black stepped into her entryway, and brushed off the mist of the evening. She broke the silence.  
  
Who are you? What are you doing here?  
  
The tall figure took hold of her hand, gripping it tightly. He pulled it up into the cloak, and ran her soft fingers over a small lightning bolt scar that ran across his forehead.  
  
Like a flash, she grabbed her hand away and screamed.  
  
She repeated that over and over again, her eyes locked into the green dots of the cloaked man.   
  
Ron heard his wife scream, and he bolted out of bed. He grabbed his wand, and ran down the hallway, not fully awake. What greeted him when he reached the top of the stairs was his wife pointing to a man standing in his entryway, and sobbing uncontrollably. He ran down the steps, taking them three at a time, and was soon comforting his wife.  
  
What do you want with us? We have no connections to anyone.  
  
But you do. The man's voice was deep, and Ron swore that he knew it from somewhere.  
  
Hermione panted between sobs it's, it's--  
  
Who is it? Ron asked.  
  
The figure brought his hands to the folds of the hood and pulled it down. Long, untidy black hair flopped around everywhere, and black rimmed glasses covered piercing green eyes. A small lightning bolt scar sat on his forehead.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked as if they had seen a ghost. They both said in disbelief.  
  
Ron gained control of himself first. What are you doing here? You're the most wanted Death Eater after Voldemort himself. You've done terrible things, why are you here? We won't help you, Harry. You've been gone for four years, and not a word. Our wedding was a disaster because of you, and Rita Skeeter was killed.  
  
I know. I killed her.  
  
You did what? Hermione stood and looked at Harry.  
  
I killed her. Hermione, do you know what it's like to have to say those things? To kill? To torture innocent people?  
  
No, I don't. I have never--  
  
Harry laughed, a cold, cruel laugh that chilled the other two people to the core.  
  
I have. Do you remember the first night I called you a   
  
I can't get it out of my head. Why Harry?  
  
I remember it well. I almost couldn't say it, you know. But I had to. To keep up appearances, as it were.  
  
Harry, what are you saying? Hermione stepped forward.  
  
I joined Voldemort in order to kill him. He's dead, Hermione.  
  
But there are still attacks going on. Death Eaters are still attack innocents.  
  
No, they aren't. All of those innocents' as you call them, are Death Eaters themselves. I am attacking them, so that the strength of the Dark cannot come back for years to come.  
  
But you're a Death Eater yourself, Harry. Hermione's mind blazed with this new information.  
  
No, Hermione, I'm not anymore.  
  
But do you have the Mark? Ron asked tentatively.  
  
I do. Do you want to see it? It will be with me the rest of my life, just as my scar will be. I can do nothing about them. Harry pulled up his left sleeve, and there was the Dark Mark, as black and as terrible as ever. Ron and Hermione pulled slightly away from it.  
  
Harry, why are you here? If you've killed Voldemort, then why come back to us?  
  
You don't get it, do you? I never really joined Voldemort. He gave me a choice, and I chose, but I never really gave in to him. It was the only way.  
  
No, Harry, it wasn't. Hermione's voice began to rise. You could have stayed with us, and we could have helped you--  
  
He cut her off. No, Hermione, you couldn't have. Me. I was the key, and only me. No one else. Besides, you had Ron. I was just a fifth wheel, as it were.  
  
Ron looked into Harry's eyes. Harry, that's where you're wrong. Had you stayed, nothing would have changed. We would have still been friends.  
  
But you would have been killed. I did not want any more blood of my friends on my hands. It was not enough to be safe some of the time. Voldemort would have found and killed you. As it was, I softened many of the attacks, especially the attack on Hogwarts during Ginny's seventh year. I couldn't see myself harming any more than necessary.  
  
Harry, where have you been for four years?  
  
Do you want to know, Hermione?  
  
I do.  
  
I need more witnesses to my story. Dumbledore and Arthur knew about what I was going to do, at least in the beginning, while I was at school. Once I left though...those who would back up my story are dead by my hand. What about Ginny?  
  
If she comes, so does Draco. They've been inseparable since their wedding a year ago.   
  
I don't know if I can face Draco.  
  
Harry, he's changed. Not just that he's madly in love with Ginny, but in more ways than one.  
  
You don't understand.  
  
No, Harry, I don't. Hermione was angry. You go away for four years, and expect us to do what? Have a party for your homecoming? For four years I lived in terror with my husband, thinking every day and night is this the day that Harry will come and kill us?'. I lived in fear, Harry. And now you come back saying that you've killed Voldemort, and that everything's all right again. No, Harry, everything is not all right. You will get your chance to speak your peace. But Draco will be here, and you will leave nothing out. Nothing. When you're done with your tale, Dumbledore will be owled, and we will take things from there.  
  
All right.  
  
It is also three in the morning. We're going back to bed. Harry, you can use the guest room. Come on, Ron.  
  
She marched up the stairs, and the two men followed her. Harry walked past their room and into their guest room. He pulled off his cloak and boots, and lay in bed, letting the peace of sleep wash over him. He didn't notice Hermione or Ron standing watch over him.  
  
He looks so tortured. What happened between Draco and Harry?  
  
Do you remember about two years ago, when Draco disappeared for a week?  
  
Yes. Why?  
  
Harry took him.  
  
  
  
Yeah. It took Draco almost a month to recover from his injuries. He said that Harry had enjoyed' it.  
  
Oh. Let's go to bed. We can deal with our Death Eater in the morning.  
  
I'm tempted to bring the Aurors now.  
  
Ron, no. We were Harry's friends. We cannot abandon him now.  
  
Hermione, he left us for Voldemort! How can you just forgive him? Ron looked deeply into his wife's eyes.  
  
I'm not forgiving him, Ron. It's just that we need to establish what happened. I promise you that Harry will be dealt with. Letting him run free for so many crimes is not what we promised ourselves if this day ever arose. Let's go to bed.  
All right. The two of them shut Harry's door, and went into their own room. A few moments later, the house was asleep.  
  
  
The bright morning sun filtered through the blinds of Harry's room. He stirred, and his eyes flew open as he searched the room for signs of life. Harry bolted out of bed, straightening his deep black traveling clothes. Sniffing, he smelled eggs and ham cooking down in the kitchen, so he made the bed, and walked out of his room.   
  
As he walked down the stairs, breakfast was indeed cooking. Hermione stood near the toaster, watching carefully the bread browning. He knocked carefully on the door.  
  
Good morning, Hermione.  
  
She whirled around. Harry, ah, good morning. Please, sit and, ah- do you like coffee?  
  
No thanks. Do you have tea?  
  
Sure. Here, let me get it. Hermione bustled around the counter until she found the tea tin. She put water on the stove and resumed making breakfast.  
  
Suddenly, she slammed the pan of ham down onto the counter, and she stormed over to Harry and slapped him hard across the face, tears streaming down her own.  
  
Dammit Harry, why? Why did you do it? Her next words were lost in a deluge of tears as she tucked her chin into Harry's chest. I told myself that you were under the Imperious spell, just jumping to Voldemort's strings, at least in the beginning. But then there was the attack on Hogwarts, and Draco's capture and return. By then I knew that you had gone from us forever. My heart was torn for a while thinking that Ron and you might meet, he's an Auror you know, and one of you would be killed. Suddenly you appear on our doorstep, as if nothings changed. But it has, Harry, hasn't it.  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasley, yes things have changed. Almost four years of hell, forcing myself to laugh at Muggles, at everything but Voldemort. Do you think it's been a nice walk? When I read that Ron had decided to become an Auror, I dreaded meeting him as well, because I knew that if we met, he would kill me, because he did not realize what I had had to become. But enough tears, Hermione. I've come back to help rebuild the world, if they'll take me.  
  
I'm not sure they can.  
  
At that moment, the door to the kitchen flew open and Ron stepped through it, kissing his wife on his way to the coffee pot.  
  
Good morning Harry. His voice was trying out that last word.  
  
Good morning, Ron. Harry's reply was simple and direct.  
  
Harry, Ron, I've owled Ginny and Draco. They sent word that they'll be here in an hour. We should eat beforehand. Ron, stay in the kitchen with Harry until I call you in. I haven't told them what's going on yet, and I'm not sure that Draco or Ginny will be very happy to see you.  
  
Ron was back to his old self. That's an understatement. When Draco finally broke out of that curse, he swore he will kill you on the spot, regardless of the consequences. And frankly, I can't blame him.  
  
Neither can I. Harry said softly.  
  
After that, not much was said for the remainder of the hour. The trio sat in silence as they ate, watching the minutes tick down. A knock was heard at the door. Hermione jumped up and ran towards the kitchen door. You two stay here and be quiet. I'll try to put this as gently as possible to them.  
  
She left, and the two men left in the kitchen could hear her cross the living room, and open the front door.  
  
Ginny, Draco, thank you for coming. She ushered them in and closed the door quickly behind them.  
  
Hermione, what's this all about anyway? It sounded urgent. Ginny said after breaking her sister-in-law's hug.  
  
You sounded very cryptic in your note. I really would rather not be here. We have other things we could be doing, rather than playing guessing games. Draco's tenor voice continued.  
  
She answered them. Come into the living room and sit down. Ron and I have something we need to share with you. Ginny and Draco followed Hermione into the living room and sat down on one of the couches, holding hands.  
  
I want to give you a little background information. Last night, we had a visitor.  
  
Ginny gasped audibly. Hermione, are you all right?  
  
Oh yes, I'm fine, although the visitor did cause quite a shock at two in the morning. But I digress. This visitor stayed with us last night and is standing in the kitchen waiting to come in. But I want a promise from both of you.  
  
Draco began to fidget.   
  
Whoever it is, I don't want any violence. Nothing. I will hex all of you until you calm down if there is.  
  
They both said.  
  
Good. Ron? She looked at the kitchen door open, and Ron walked out.  
  
Yes, Hermione?  
  
Would you please bring out our guest?  
  
He disappeared back into the kitchen, and a moment later, Harry Potter walked into the living room. Draco's eyes bulged out at the sight of him, and he pushed himself back into the couch as far as it would go. He spoke, however, to Herman.  
  
This has got to be some sort of joke. I can't believe even you, Granger, would pull something like this. Surely he's not standing there.  
  
Herman, I can't believe you would sink so low. Surely you know about Draco and his meetings?  
  
I do, and I assure you that he is every bit as real as you and I. Harry, say something.  
  
Harry stepped forward and spoke to Draco.  
  
I can't tell you how awful doing those things made me feel. It hurt me to know that I was hurting one of my friends, and more importantly, someone who saved my life.  
  
You enjoyed it. You laughed when I screamed out in pain. Dammit Harry, you're a Death Eater! Draco stood now, and was pointing at Harry.  
  
I was.   
Not possible. You-Know-Who would never let a single Death Eater go. You would have to be dead!   
  
Voldemort is dead, Draco. I killed him.  
  
I see. Draco sat back on the couch. He looked at Ginny for a long moment, and nodded. Ginny got up from the couch, and walked to Harry. Her red flaming hair cascaded around her back and it gently swung back and forth as she walked. Soon she was standing in front of him, looking up into his emerald eyes.   
  
Suddenly, she broke down and began to cry. He went to hug her, to comfort her, but Draco stood up and screeched, Don't you dare touch my wife!  
  
Harry stepped away from Ginny and sat down across from Draco.  
  
Draco, I cannot erase the past-  
  
Damn right you can't.  
  
-But I can explain everything. For the record, I was not under the Imperious curse, nor any other, during my time with Voldemort. I fully plan to take responsibility for my actions, but before I do, I want my story told to my friends, by me, not by anyone else. If at the end of the time, anyone has any question about why I did what I did, then they will be free to accuse me, and I will go to Azkaban freely. In fact, that is where I will end up, for no jury in the world would dare acquit me. I not only The Boy Who Lived, but also Harry Potter the Death Eater, the Muggle-Slayer, and the Black. I will pay for my crimes, because no excuse in the world justifies what I've done over the past four years. Even Dumbledore would agree with me, and he knew all along what I was doing.  
  
Draco looked at Harry, boring with his gray eyes into his soul. Potter, I must tell you that it was not easy believing that you had gone to Voldemort. You, the man who helped me change, after my father's death. And now you tell me that it was all an act? I will want to hear this.   
  
Ron moved from leaning against the wall to sitting next to Hermione.   
  
Harry, let's get started. It sounds as if this may take a while.  
  
It will, I guarantee you that. My story begins the week before our seventh year.  
  
You mean just before you arrived at my house?  
  
Yes, exactly. In fact, the day that I arrived at your house was the day that I made my decision. Let me explain.  
  
Please do. Draco's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
  
A/N - Interesting concept? Pointless dribble? You decide! Please R/R. Thanks so very much. I apologize for any grammar, etc. Please feel free to tell me where it is, and I will correct it. This is just the beginning. Chapter 1 is on the way!  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1 - Leavetakings

Chapter 1  
Leavetakings  
  
All summer long, a tense truce had been in effect at 4 Privet Drive. Harry and Uncle Vernon had come to an understanding at the beginning of the summer, in which Harry would be left alone if there was nothing about his abnormality all summer. The truce lasted until three hours before Arthur Weasley was to pick up Harry.  
  
I'm going to the Weasleys.  
  
No, boy, you're not. You're going to stay here until August 31st. No amount of threatening will get you away from here before then. We know about the Under-age' law, and we will just lock you in your closet again until it is time to go.  
  
As he finished, with his cheeks red and his neck shaking, Aunt Petunia came into the living room and threw a small letter at Harry. This came for you, boy. By the post, not by the normal way'. Though I don't know who would want to send you a letter. She sniggered.  
  
Harry looked at the envelope carefully. It was small, and looked to have considerable age to it, for a letter. Harry turned it over, and looked at the crest sealing it shut. A skull with a long snake curling out of it's mouth was deeply impressed upon the sealing wax. Harry shuddered, and tore the side of the letter open.  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Your 7th year approaches. Your decision is required. Up until now, I have toyed with you, but make no mistake, if you do not join with me, you will not last the year. I expect a reply within two weeks. Your owl will find me.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
  
Harry read the letter a second and third time, looking for a change in the ink. This has got to be some sort of joke, he thought. But looking at the envelope again, his stomach clenched when he realized that it was not a joke. His thoughts were interrupted by Uncle Vernon.  
  
So what's the letter say? Did they expel you from that school of yours? Bloody good job if they did.  
  
Harry looked down at Uncle Vernon, and handed him the letter wordlessly. Uncle Vernon read the letter, scowling as he did so.   
  
What is this, boy? Some kind of joke?  
  
No, Uncle Vernon, it's not. At least I don't think it is.  
  
Who's this Voldemort fellow anyway?  
  
He's a-a-wizard. He killed my parents.  
  
Uncle Vernon quickly changed the topic, as to not be drawn into a contest. Boy, bring this service back to your aunt. She'll be wanting to clean it, I'm sure.  
  
Yes Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry picked up the tray, and walked into the kitchen. He set it down onto the counter and began to walk away.  
  
Harry, I heard what was said. I will not have you bringing those people into this house. Dudley's been scared out of his wits since you came home. Ever since that chicken incident last summer, he can't bring himself to eat one! And it's your fault.  
  
Aunt Petunia, Mr. Weasley is bringing a car, a normal, plain, simple car to pick me up. It can't fly, Harry saw her cringe when he said that. so don't worry. I will even wait on the curb once I'm finished packing.  
  
Good. To think that after 17 years, this will finally be over. I will never have to be reminded about my sister ag-  
  
Harry flew into a rage. I will not having you insult the memory of my mother! Nothing that you have done for me, can ever replace what she did for me. Would give your life for Dudley? She did not respond. No, I thought not. That's what my mother did. She gave her life, so that I could live!  
  
Boy, come here. Aunt Petunia motioned him to her side. Before you go, there is a box in the attic that I want gone. Take it with you. It's cluttering my attic. Although her words Harry's heart, he noticed two tears falling from Aunt Petunia's eyes.   
  
So he went, and climbed the stairs onto the second floor. Once there, he passed by Dudley's room, and his, and came to the door to the third floor. Harry opened it, and turned on the light. He walked up the creaking stairs, and looked around, searching for the box of his parents.   
  
In a corner, amongst some of Dudley's old toys he found it, sitting as pristine as it was nineteen years ago. He cleared off the toys, and opened the box. It was filled with pictures of Lily's childhood, filled with her smiling face. Harry noticed his father in a few of them, taken during their summer holidays. He picked through them, watching his mother grow up as he did.  
  
A pair of heavy feet clanked up the stairs. Dudley's deep bass voice called up to him. He was panting heavily. Harry? Are you up there? There were a few more stairs climbed, and then Dudley walked over to Harry, who quickly dropped the picture he was holding and closed the box.  
  
Harry, Dad says to hurry up and pack your trunk. Mum says to not forget the box. Harry, what did you say to her?  
  
Dudley, I said nothing but the truth. Your mother has had a hard time accepting that truth, that's all. She'll be back to her old self again once I'm gone.   
Dudley looked nervously about the room. Yeah, Harry, about that. Friends? He stuck his porky hand out. Harry placed his bony hand into it.   
  
Friends. Dudley, why the conversion? You always hated me.  
  
Harry, I've decided that the least I can do to repay you is to not let you hate me forever. If you want to, I'll even come visit you, after this year.  
  
Dudley, as much as I would like that, you're not too comfortable around, you know, magic.  
  
Harry, I can't eat chicken anymore. I learned something, while I was in there, that life should be met, not shied away from. And this is just my way of sticking to something.  
  
Ah-okay, then. I'll be seeing you.  
  
Dudley turned and walked down the stairs, Harry following him with the box.   
  
Once Harry got into his room, he made sure that everything was in his trunk, one last time. He had been packed for almost a week now, and was waiting for the day when he could finally say goodbye. He put the old box into the trunk, and began to pull it down the stairs.  
  
Uncle Vernon was at the bottom, waiting for him, holding the door open. Boy, don't think about coming back. You're on your own now.  
  
I won't Uncle Vernon. Not even thinking about it now. Harry laughed silently to himself as he watched the door shut in his face. He finished pulling his trunk down the step and onto the curb, where he sat upon it and waited for Mr. Weasley to arrive.  
  
Almost three hours later, when the red sun was setting, Arthur Weasley drove onto Privet Drive and waved frantically to Harry. Harry stood and waited for Arthur to stop the car, gathering up his things as he did so. Finally the car stopped, and the trunk popped open. Arthur got out of the car, and helped Harry put his things away.  
  
Goodbye, 4 Privet Drive! Harry said finally.  
  
Hello, Harry. Mr. Weasley replied. Let's go. We need to be home before dinner. Ready?  
  
Yes, sir.  
  
Harry, call me Arthur. We've known each other for six years.  
  
Okay. Let's go. Harry said distantly. His mind was racing over the letter that Voldemort had sent him. He didn't notice himself getting in the car, buckling his belt, or the car moving at all.  
  
Arthur lay a hand on his shoulder. Harry, what's bothering you? You seem distant.  
  
I received a letter.  
  
That's nice. From whom? A girl? Does Harry finally have a girlfriend?  
  
No, Lord Voldemort.  
  
The car skidded to a halt. Arthur looked at Harry. You-Know-Who sent you a letter?  
  
Yes. Here. Harry handed the small envelope to Mr. Weasley, who took it and opened it up. His eyes scanned the letter.  
  
Is this some sort of joke?  
  
I don't think so, Arthur. What am I going to do?  
  
We need to see Dumbledore. He'll be back at Hogwarts getting ready for the new year. Arthur threw the car into gear, and drove as fast as the car would go, making the trip to Ottery-St.-Catchpole in record time, charmed car or not.  
  
They flew through the village itself, not stopping for anything or anyone. The Burrow quickly came into view, and Arthur once again stopped the car. He got out, and opened the trunk.  
  
No, Harry, we can get those later. This is more important. Let's go.  
  
By this time Molly had opened the door and was waiting expectantly.   
  
Arthur, I didn't expect you home for a couple of hours yet. Ron and Hermione and Ginny are outside, Harry. Arthur ran by his wife, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.   
  
No time to explain, dear. We need to get to Hogwarts. He called from the kitchen. Where do you keep the Floo powder?  
  
It's in the--  
  
I found it. Come along, Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged at Molly and followed Arthur into the living room. Ron and Hermione were coming in from outside at the same time.  
  
Hermione let go of Ron's hand and went to hug Harry. It's so good to see you! Did the Dursley's treat you well?  
  
They did. Hi Ron!  
  
Hello, Harry. Do you want to play Quidditch?  
  
Arthur cut in. No time. Ready Harry? Without another word, Arthur said and climbed into the chimney.  
  
Harry, what's this about? Hermione asked, with great concern.  
  
I'm really not sure myself, Hermione. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine. He lied. He always flinched when he lied, because it hurt him to hurt someone close to him.  
  
Bye. I'll be back soon. Harry then repeated Arthur's words and climbed into the fireplace himself.   
  
I wonder what that was about? Ron asked Hermione.  
  
I'm sure whatever it is, that it must be important. She replied.  
  
Do you want to go outside again, and you know... He trailed off.  
  
You just can't get enough, can you?  
  
  
  
All right then. Let's go. They walked out of the living room hand in hand.  
  
  
When Harry landed in the Hogsmede Floo station, Arthur was waiting for him.  
  
What took you so long, Harry? Arthur asked. Never mind, then. Let's go.  
  
Arthur and Harry climbed the hill to Hogwarts, and knocked on the front door. The door creaked open, and they walked inside.  
  
Harry had never been to Hogwarts during the summer, and so seeing it so clean, so expectant was a new experience. They crossed the flying grounds, and entered into the main castle. The pair climbed the stairs into the Great Hall, and there sitting at his usual place was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. He rose to greet them.  
  
Arthur, what brings you to Hogwarts. Surely you know that school goes not begin for another week?  
  
Excuse me, Headmaster, but I felt that this needed to be brought to your attention immediately. He handed the letter that Harry had received to Dumbledore and waited while he read it.  
  
I see. What do you have to say Harry?  
  
  
  
You're almost finished here, Harry, and the time has come for you to make your own decisions. What are you going to do?  
  
I've thought about allot since I got the letter this morning, Professor. Harry looked him. And I think that I need to joining Voldemort.  
  
Arthur's eyes bulged outward and he gasped. Surely you don't mean that, Harry?  
  
Arthur, I do mean it. Whatever Voldemort wants to do to me, he needs to do to me. I'm tired of running, and seeing innocent people being shorn like sheep. If I join him, then I can have control over who he harms, and perhaps save some of them. If you mean that I am willing to become a Death Eater in order to do it, then yes, yes I am. I am willing to wait to kill Voldemort.  
  
Harry looked over at Professor Dumbledore, whose face reflected his thoughts. I thought a day like this would come, Harry. I will say neither yea or nay in this case, because the decision is up to you. This year will be hard for you, and the years to come even harder. Know that. Know also that I am behind you, and will work to help you once he is dead. Arthur, you are the only other person to know of Harry's decision. To all other eyes, he will become a Death Eater. To all other eyes, his actions will be of one mind. You and I must keep his secret, for if Voldemort finds that Mister Potter has betrayed him, then he will kill him.  
  
Harry, are you sure? Arthur pleaded one final time.  
  
A finality came with his words.  
  
Arthur leave us for a moment. I have something I must say to Mister Potter.  
  
Arthur Weasley walked down the aisle of the Great Hall and out the double doors. Professor Dumbledore did not take his gaze off Harry.  
  
Harry, I would like a word with you. I am sure that Voldemort will make you do things during this year, things that you would rather not do. Do them, but I will say to you, do not get caught. This is not a Time Turner, and you will not be able to undo any of your actions. The rules still apply. Especially now. Go back to the Burrow, Harry, and enjoy the next few weeks. They are quiet possibly the last free weeks you will ever have.  
  
Harry turned to go, and then thought of something.   
  
Yes Harry?  
  
What happens after?  
  
I will do my best to keep you out of Azkaban. Beyond that, you must live with your own decisions.  
  
Thank you, sir. Harry walked out.  
  
No Harry, thank you.  
  
  
Dinner at the Burrow was always a lively affair. Molly Weasley had outdone herself this time, with as much food as could be ingested, and more, of course. All throughout dinner, Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, holding hands. Harry stared off into space, thinking about the upcoming year. Ginny sat next to him, trying to make conversation, but not succeeding.  
  
Molly finally broke through the silence.  
  
Yes, Mrs. Weasley?  
  
Are you all right? Arthur gave his wife a look.  
  
I don't think Harry wants to talk about it right now.  
  
No, Arthur, that's okay. I'm just having difficulty believing that this is my last year at Hogwarts, and tomorrow, I go on the train for the last time. It's just-so much has changed in seen years. I can't imagine life in another five.  
  
You'll be fine, Harry. Don't worry about it. Arthur, Ginny, would you help clear the table please?  
  
They answered, leaving Harry, Hermione and Ron alone at the table.  
  
Harry, what's bothering you? Ron asked, as if he hadn't heard the last five minutes of conversation.  
  
Nothing Ron.  
  
But at that point Ron was gazing into Hermione's eyes. She giggled. Harry sighed and went to take a walk. He found a rock wall to sit on, and began to think.  
  
I am joining Voldemort, and all they can do is stare at each other. Perhaps it's for the best then. Ron has Hermione, Ginny will see Draco and become attached once again, and I...am joining Voldemort.   
  
Harry was lost in his thoughts, and did not hear Ginny come up behind him.  
  
Harry, what is wrong with you tonight. You seem so distant.  
  
Ginny, I can't help but wonder about the future. Voldemort's out there, and he isn't going to go away any time soon. I just feel as if the world is on my shoulders.  
  
Harry, there's something you're not telling me. Ginny sat beside him.  
  
I know. It's too important to tell anyone, even my friends. You'll know when the time comes what is happening. Promise me something Ginny?  
  
Anything Harry, you know that.  
  
Take care of Draco.  
  
I will, you silly goose. Now come inside for some pudding. It's your favorite!  
  
Ginny pulled Harry along with her into the house.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had in fact dished out Harry's favorite pudding, and was waiting for him to come back before eating. When he sat down, they began to devour the pudding, just as they had dinner. Harry was the first done, muttered a word of thanks, and then went off to bed.  
  
Shortly there after, Ron followed him upstairs and into his orange Chudley Cannons room.  
  
Harry lay on the cot, staring out at the ceiling. Ron poked at him with his foot.  
  
  
  
Yes Ron?  
  
What happened today?  
  
I can't tell you.  
  
Why not? I'm your best friend.  
  
Do you share everything with me that you do with Hermione? Harry rolled over and looked at Ron, whose cheeks now matched his hair. I thought not. Let's just leave it at that, okay?  
  
Touché. Goodnight Harry.  
  
Night Ron.   
  
Ron finally climbed into bed, and soon nothing but the quiet sounds of snores could be heard from the boy's room.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts Express

Chapter 2  
Hogwarts Express  
  


Come on! Get up you two! We're going to be late! Molly yelled from behind the door. Harry simply rolled over, until he realized what day it was. Suddenly he bolted out of bed, and shook Ron awake.  
  
Get up, Ron! Today's the 1st. We've got to get ready. Harry flopped around the room pulling himself together and getting his clothes on. By the time he was ready to leave the room, Ron had just woken up.   
  
What time is it? Ron asked lazily.   
  
Time for you to get out of bed. Now come on! Harry pulled his friend out of bed, and helped him stumble around getting dressed.  
  
Finally all was packed and ready to go. The girls and Arthur were waiting for the two as they came down the stairs fifteen minutes later.   
  
Come on, into the car. Molly shooed them into the family car, which had been expanded' using a few Engorgement charms.   
  
They rode in silence to King's Cross station, each lost in their own thoughts. They arrived with ten minutes to spare, which they used to cross the barrier to platform 9 3/4.   
  
The platform was awash in chaos. First years held tightly onto their parents, while the older children rushed around greeting each of those in their house like old friends. A whistle blew, and all of the students began to climb onto the gleaming scarlet engine.  
  
Hermione and Ron motioned to Harry to join them in one of the last cars.  
  
I'll be right there. He turned to Arthur and Molly.  
  
Thank you for everything. I will not forget you. Whatever happens, do not lose hope. We'll be all right in the end. He gave each of them a large hug, and Molly kissed him on the cheek. Harry joined Ron, Hermione and Ginny in one of the last compartments, waving to the couple on the platform.   
  
Arthur what was Harry talking about? Molly turned to him in concern.  
  
Molly, let's just leave it that Harry will have a difficult year ahead of him. The N.E.W.T.s will be the last thing on his mind once this year is done. He's right though. Whatever happens, we must remember him like this.  
  
Arthur, you're scaring me.  
  
Honey, it will all work out in the end. Harry will come back to us.  
  
You sound as if he's going away.  
  
In a way he is.  
  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione settled back into their compartment, waiting for the train to begin. Harry sunk back into the padded chair, allowing his mind to drift once more.  
  
Hermione, can't you stop reading for one moment? Ron asked playfully, knowing full well what the answer would be.   
  
Ronald Weasley, I do not question why you can't quit playing Quidditch for one moment either, so lay off.  
  
Oh are the lovers having a tiff? Draco's tenor wafted through the compartment as he entered. Finally I'm done with Crabbe and Goyle. Those two lumps wouldn't know a send off if it kicked them in the rear. Draco sat down next to Ginny.  
  
Draco, you know that they just haven't adjusted to life without you. I know I couldn't. She smiled at him.  
  
Ginny, thanks. But I do need to sleep near them. I wouldn't want them to get any sort of ideas. I understand about Dumbledore's request for unity, but a union of Slytherin and Gryffindor isn't quite what he had in mind, I think. He smiled back at her, stroking her hair.  
  
No, I suppose not. She began to pout.  
  
Now, Ginny, let's not get upset on the train ride. We know how queasy Potter can get. Draco shot a glance at him. Harry was too wrapped up in his own thoughts to rise to the bait.  
  
Ron asked.  
  
Draco and Ginny asked together.  
  
Finally the four other humans in the compartment yelled   
  
He shook his head. What? Can't a man get some rest?  
  
They all laughed together, even Harry.  
  
Exploding Snap anyone? Draco pulled a deck of cards from behind his robes and the cards were dealt.  
  
The morning wound on as the train made it's way to Hogwarts. Exploding Snap was followed by talk of the upcoming year, the war against Voldemort, and the 6th year. During the latter part of the conversation, Draco was oddly silent.  
  
  
  
Yes Granger?  
  
What happened this summer?  
  
Draco cast his eyes to the ground.  
  
Draco, whets the matter? Ginny asked, pulling his gray eyes to hers.  
  
I have a confession to make to all of you. During the summer, I remembered what true friendship was, and what Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts was like, and I came to a decision--no, actually two. The first, was that under no circumstances was I going to become a Death Eater like my father. The second was that I was going to turn Malfoy Manor over to the Aurors. Last week I did.  
  
There were gasps around the room.  
  
Malfoy, wow. Harry barely could get the words out of his mouth.  
  
Draco, I'm so proud of you! Ginny kissed him full on, letter her hands filter through his thin hair.  
  
They moved in a few days ago, and left my mother and I alone. My mother was mad with grief at the thought of her precious Lucius' things being disturbed, but it was more important that the Dark items be removed from the hands of those who would use them. Malfoy Manor will be turned back over to me and my mother when they have finished.  
  
Malfoy, you really know how to change, don't you? Harry asked.  
  
Draco's gray eyes bored into him. Yes, Harry I do. My first five years at Hogwarts were difficult, trying to top you. My sixth year was spent deciding where my loyalties lie. Once a Malfoy is loyal, he is loyal to the end.  
  
Here, here. They all said, in response.  
  
Anything off the trolly, dears? The trolly witch asked.  
  
Sure. Why not. What will everyone have? My treat. Harry looked around. They all chose different things, from Bertie-Bots-Every-Flavor-Beans to Chocolate Frogs to five bottles of pumpkin juice. Harry paid the witch, and she continued on down the line.   
  
Ron, Hermione, would you come with me for a second, I have something I need to tell you. Ginny rose, and motioned them to follow her out into the corridor.  
  
What's that about? Harry asked absently.  
  
I don't know. Draco and Harry were alone in the compartment. There was silence for a moment, while Draco collected his thoughts.  
  
Harry? Did someone send you a letter this week?  
  
I got a lot of letters this week, Draco. Harry was avoiding the question.  
  
Did any letters ask about choices? Draco eyes darted to the closed compartment door, watching for any signs of movement in the corridor.  
  
Harry said.  
  
Do you have any feelings on it? Draco was wiping his palms on his robes.  
  
I haven't made up my mind.  
  
What? You haven't made up your mind about You-Know-You? Are you daft Harry? After what we went through last year?  
  
Draco, relax. Of course I've made up my mind about _that _letter. I thought you were talking about the living arrangements. You know, changing floors and whatnot.  
  
Don't scare me like that, Potter. Not like that. I can't even believe that you would become a traitor. Especially after the choices I've made.  
  
It's all about you, isn't it, Malfoy. The hero of the day. I don't know, maybe I will accept his...offer. It could be fun. Harry laughed as Draco's eyes darted to the door, window and then back to him in quick succession. The blood drained out of his face as the thought of Harry as a Death Eater played out in his mind.  
  
I can't believe that you would.  
  
Lighten up, Malfoy, I was just kidding.  
  
About what? Ron asked as he was opening the door.  
  
The two boys said at the same time.  
  
What did you talk about? Draco quizzed  
  
The trio entering the compartment answered.  
  
They all laughed again, realizing how good it was to be back on the train to Hogwarts.  
  
  
As the food worked into their system, the two couples fell asleep against each other, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts once again.  
  
_Draco got a letter too. Even after his father was killed and Draco renounced him. He's changed so much since that boy with the white blond hair came to me and asked me to declare my loyalty. Loyalty to what? I thought to myself, then. I still think about it. Loyalty is concrete, something to rely on in times of despair. I can only wonder what my parents would think about their son, for whom they gave their lives, becoming a Death Eater. I can't tell them, nor anyone else how I feel. Even Dumbledore will soon be out of my reach. Then I will be alone. Alone.  
  
_He was shaken by a slight jarring of the train as they passed into the Hogsmede station. The two couples were awake and getting they're things together for the disembarkment. Harry followed, still lost in his own thoughts.   
  
First years this way! First years come with me! Hagrid's voice boomed out over the station. The second through seventh years found horseless carriages waiting for them by the tracks. Once they had all climbed in, they set off to Hogwarts, which loomed above them.  
  
The ride was uneventful and silent, with each of the quintet lost in their thoughts about the upcoming year, the N.E.W.T.s, having their little sister dating their former worst enemy, or about joining Voldemort. A short while later, the carriages crossed onto the grounds and pulled to a stop. All of the students piled out, and walked quickly into the Great Hall, to get a good seat at the tables.  
  
Harry, may I see you for a moment? Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry to join him beside the stream of students. Mister Potter, I would not ask you to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. Are you willing to undertake this task for us?  
  
Professor Dumbledore, sir. I have not expressed any reservations. I know what this thing implies. I will undertake this task. He will fall.  
  
Thank you, Harry. You may join your fellow classmates. I am told you will not want to miss this year's sorting ceremony.  
  
Yes sir. Dumbledore shuffled off, and Harry went to back to the chatter of the Great Hall.  
  
A/N - This is a transition chapter. Sorry about the lack of information about yrs. 5&6, but I'm doing my best to not be able to be contradicted by anything canon for a while. Year 6 will be easier, because it won't be printed until long after I'm done. Don't know how long it's going to be, either. Should end up at 100K+, if I can manage it. I tend to go on about things...Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. More information about the whole Draco-Lucius thing in the next chapter Dumbledore will explain about the attack on Hogwarts in 6th year. Should be interesting. I think. Please Read/Review/ and tell your friends! Also, please point out to me any glaring mistakes that I may have made. I will fix them as they come in, and then replace all text every so often. I do, however, want to get these chapters up ASAP, because I realize how annoying it is for a chapter not to be done, and there's a cliffhanger or something. Also, I apologize to all of the Hagrid lovers out there, who want to hear and see all of the accents. I will try to add them in later, but for now, it's nice to see the whole word on the page. That's all. I think. Until Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Welcoming Feast

Chapter 3  
The Welcoming Feast  
  


Harry had just sat down when Minevera McGonagall walked down all of the first years, their eyes darting to the enchanted ceiling. The clumped together, hoping that they and their new friends would be Sorted into the same house. Professor Dumbledore sat in the center of the staff table, calling for quiet in the Great Hall.  
  
Before the new first years are sorted, I would like to take a moment to say a few words. Er, ah, ewww. Thank you.  
  
Professor McGonagall threw a look to Dumbledore while the rest of the hall laughed. She pulled out a parchment and began.  
  
Ron said, not looking at him.  
  
  
  
She forgot the song.  
  
Oh. Well?  
  
Well what?  
  
What are we going to do about it?  
  
Harry and Ron climbed up on their benches, and shouted for quiet once more. Professor, are you forgetting something? Ron asked.  
  
No, I don't believe I am, boys. Please sit, so that the Sorting ceremony can continue.  
  
Are you sure? Harry got a gleam in his eye.  
  
She sighed. Yes, now please sit down. Abertson, Christia - Professor McGonagall began, but did not finish, because the Sorting Hat was clearing it's throat.  


  
_I am the Sorting Hat  
Children do I sort,  
Into houses brave and true.  
Our founders left this task to me,  
Once they finished here.  
Which house do you belong in, out of four?  
Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Slytherin? Gryffindor?  
Just put me on your head,  
And you'll be sorted, ever more._  
  


The school erupted in cheers as the hat finished it's song. Professor McGonagall looked at Ron and Harry angrily, but made no comment. Instead she began reading the list.  
  
Abertson, Christia became a Hufflepuff, while Howle, Clara became the first Gryffindor of the night. Their respective tables clapped and hollered as each new student was welcomed into the fold of Hogwarts. Finally Ventric, Arthur became a Slytherin, and that was the end of that. Dumbledore stood again, and said into the din You may begin..  
  
Suddenly food appeared on every plate, from the strange to the mundane. Chickens, hams, vegetables, sauces all were slowly eaten until there was very little food left. Desert came next, with ice creams and puddings galore. Finally, even Harry and Ron, who had struck up and eating contest, could not fit a single bite more into their mouths, and had to stop. Once they were done, Dumbledore cleared the plates, and began his welcoming address.  
  
Students new and old, I would like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, and that Hogsmede weekends are restricted to those students above their third year. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that Mrs. Norris is not a toy, and will not be dropped from the North Tower to see if she lands on her feet.  
  
There was general laughter as the students involved quietly looked at each other sheepishly.   
  
Furthermore, for those of you who do not know, I would like to recognize a few people this evening. As many of you know, this school was attacked last year, as a result of Lucius Malfoy breaking down some of our wards. Luckily, no students were killed, or many injured as could have been the case. This was due to four students, all of whom are here tonight. Draco Malfoy, He stood at the Slytherin table, Hermione Granger She followed suit at the Gryffindor table Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The two boys joined the other two and the hall resounded with clapping. These four students have shown us what it means to be brave in the sight of an unyielding enemy. Some of which, are the people that raised you.  
  
This coming year will be the best that Hogwarts has ever had. First years, learn from your elders. Seventh years, remember how to laugh. Until the morning then, dismissed.  
  
There was a general shuffling of houses as they streamed out of the Great Hall. Ginny caught Draco's eye, and she gave him a quick peck before she continued up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were leading the first years up the stairways.  
  
Keep up, please. Watch your step, Peter. Peter Weston picked up his foot and planted it solidly into the trick step. Hermione stopped the group while Ron and Harry went to get him. Peter, I told you to watch your step. Now everyone pay attention, because this step is tricky. You won't fall through all of the way, but at least one leg will, and I do not want to be the one who has to keep pulling you out. Hermione said, with a smile on her face.   
  
Let's go, Hermione. Harry said in his best Percy impression.  
  
The group continued up the stairs and down the corridor to the painting of the Fat Lady. Her rich alto voice asked.  
  
Ron said, and the painting swung open, exposing the Gryffindor common room.   
  
The common room had not changed at all in the past seven years, and probably not in the last seventy either. Thick chairs sat around a warm fire, tapestries hung on the walls, and two staircases led to and from the boys and girls dormitories.  
  
Ron brought the group over to the stairs. Boys on this side and girls over here, Ron said, pointing. Now get some rest, you'll all need it in the morning. Remember that classes begin tomorrow. Also, don't forget the password. It will change, and you will not be let in unless know it.  
  
He's right you know. Neville's pitched tenor said to the first years as the filtered past him.   
  
Hermione quickly crossed the room and gave him a hug. Ready for seventh year?  
  
I think so. Potions shouldn't be too bad this year. I hope.  
  
You'll be fine. Game of Chess? Ron asked innocently.  
  
No. Not with you, our reigning Chess Master. He replied, as the four of them pulled up armchairs to the fire.  
  
I'm going to miss this place. Harry said, as he gazed into the crackling fire. It's the first home I ever really had.  
  
Agreed. At least I will get to leave here. Neville said.  
  
What are you going to do after?  
  
I'm thinking Ministry? You?  
  
Haven't decided yet. Too many other things to think about. Which was true, in a way.  
  
That's neat. You'll find something, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if you end up as Minister of Magic someday!  
  
Sure. That's me. Can you see the Minister of Magic with unruly hair? No, I think not.  
  
Fine, whatever. But whatever you do, you'll do it well.   
  
Thanks, Neville.   
  
Anytime, my friend, anytime. Since Neville's role the the defense of Hogwarts, he had grown more confident, and less willing to be led around. It was a good change.  
  
As the silence descended once more, soft noises could be heard from the other two chairs. Neville giggled. Harry giggled. They were to intent on watching the scene unfold in front of them that none of them heard Ginny walk into the common room, and cross to behind the two lover's chairs.  
  
In a flash, she pulled the back of the chairs down to the floor, spilling out Ron and Hermione in a heap of arms and legs. Ron's face matched his hair and Hermione was fuming.  
  
What did you do that for? They yelled together.  
  
I don't know. She replied innocently.  
  
Harry and Neville sniggered.  
  
What are you laughing at? Ron whirled on them.  
  
They laughed again.  
  
Hermione put her arm around Ron's and quieted him down. Let's all go to bed, shall we? It's late, and I heard rumors of our first class being Potions tomorrow. We've got to get some sleep.  
  
Agreed. Neville? Ginny asked.  
  
Yes, Gin?  
  
How does it feel to be Head Boy?  
  
The others turned to him. You're Head Boy? They all asked.  
  
He said, turning as red as Ron had a moment ago.  
  
Harry shook his hand. You didn't tell us. Congrats!  
  
Thanks. Whose Head Girl?  
  
  
  
Wow. I guess they picked them this year. I assumed that Hermione would be Head Girl.  
  
So did I. She said.  
  
Nope. But I understand that Ron and Harry will be made into prefects for their actions last year.  
  
Really? That's great.  
  
Yeah, great. Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you all right?  
  
Yeah. It's just that I wanted, well, never mind what I wanted. It doesn't matter anyway. Let's go to bed. Hermione gave Ron a long goodnight kiss, and she and Ginny went to their respective rooms. Ron, Harry and Neville climbed their stairs, and walked into their room, which contained two other sleeping bodies.   
  
Undressing quickly, they climbed between the crisp sheets and feel asleep. The moon shone into their room, but by the time that the hawk arrived at the owlry, everyone was asleep.  
  
  
The next morning, Harry was the first to get up, and as such, he got the hot water. By the time he was dressed and ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast, the other students were just stumbling out of bed. He sat listening to the twangs of pain as cold water hit most of the students. Ron came out of the bathroom shivering.  
  
That'll teach you not to get up late. Hermione said as she came down stairs.   
  
He replied quickly, hopping over the cold stone steps up to his sleeping quarters.  
  
Finally, after much shuffling and pulling on of clothing, the Gryffindors were read to go. They all filed out of the common room, arranged by year, and walked into the Great Hall together, as Neville had suggested before the end of last year. Most of the other three houses were there, although a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs straggled in after the Gryffindors had sat down.  
  
Once Professor Dumbledore was satisfied that enough were present to begin, he gave the signal, and food appeared on the plates. Eggs, toast, ham and sausages all filled the empty middle plates. Soon after, the middle plates were empty again.  
  
Suddenly, the first owl appeared, followed closely by dozens more. The first years were amazed at the sight, although many of them came from owl post families themselves. Suddenly, amidst all of the owls, a great hawk flew into the Great Hall, with a letter hanging by it's claws. It circled overhead.  
  
I wonder who that letter is for? Ron asked Hermione.  
  
Don't know. Oh look, it's coming this way. And indeed it was. The hawk had spotted Harry and was crossing by him, when the letter dropped. The hawk circled once more, and then flew out of the window.  
  
The envelope was small, and Harry turned it over. Looking at seal closely, he could in fact make out the Dark Mark, although it was hidden amongst some flowers. Realizing what it was, Harry quickly turned it over and put it in his pocket.   
  
But by this time everyone around him was staring at the strange letter that he had gotten. Draco strolled over to their table , his gray eyes looking at the pocket.  
  
Well, Harry, open it. We're all curious to see who would have sent you a letter by hawk. Draco sneered.  
  
A/N - My first cliffhanger. I need to go do other things, but I will try and post chapter 4 by Wednesday or so. Please R/R...and tell me if there are any glaring mistakes, as usual. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 4 - The Letter

Chapter 4  
The Letter  
  


Well, ah...I'm not sure. Harry looked around, trying the find a way out.   
  
Yeah, Harry, go on and open it. Ron nudged him.  
  
He pulled the letter back out of his pocket and broke the seal. Harry pulled the small parchment out of the envelope, and opened it. His eyes scanned the text.  
  
  
_Harry,  
  
The choice must be made now. Don't worry, no one else can read this letter. The choice must be made, and you must send a reply. Tell Snape. He will notify me of your choice in this matter between us. If you accept, then I have a few tasks for you to do for me. Nothing overly dangerous, and someone as bright as yourself will be able to figure out how to complete them. After all, you're Harry Potter.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
_  
It's blank! Draco said in disappointment.  
  
Of course it's blank, Draco, do you really think that anyone would be able to read the letter? He looked at Draco intently, and Draco shrank from his gaze. After all, I think you have a good idea who sent it, don't you?  
  
Draco, did you send this as a gag? Ginny pulled him over to her. He was stiff with fright.  
  
Sure, sure. Yeah, that's it. It was a gag. Ha ha. He laughed for a few terse moments.  
  
Harry, Ron, Draco, come on. We're going to be late to Potions. Snape will kill us if we're late on the first day of class! Hermione gathered up her things and walked to the door, the three boys following along.  
  
  
But they were indeed late.  
  
Five minutes late! Twenty-Five points from Gryffindor for each of you. And you, Mr. Malfoy, I would have expect better from a Slytherin. Ten points from Slytherin.  
  
But we arrived at the same time! Draco began to protest.  
  
Did you suddenly decide to become me for a day Mr. Malfoy? Draco sat down. No, I thought not. This is your seventh and most critical year. I expect nothing less than perfection, Mr. Longbottom. Do not think of ruining another cauldron. Even if you are Head Boy. I will not see my dungeon filled with that sludge from last year once more. Today we will be beginning a series of potions based around various emotions.   
  
The class went on like that for a solid two hours. Once Snape had finished lecturing, the cauldrons were dragged out and the work began. A Hate potion was the first potion to be made. Harry and Ron had partnered at the beginning of class, and they were also the first to drink their results. Snape called the attention of the class to their work bench.  
  
Now, if Mr. Weasely and Mr. Potter have created the correct potion, then hate should spew out of their mouths at any moment.  
  
Harry and Ron clicked their cups and drank the concoction in one gulp. As the drink worked it's way down their respective throats, their breathing got heavier. Suddenly both Ron and Harry threw their chairs to the ground.  
  
Harry snarled almost wordlessly.  
  
Me? I've seen how you look at my girlfriend. Come here, Potty.  
  
That's right, Ronnikins. He reached up and pinched Ron's cheek - hard. I've been after your girlfriend since the moment I saw her.   
  
Ron finally responded by knocking Harry's hand away from his face. Oh, so you want to get physical, do you? Come here. Ron threw a punch, which landed in Harry's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Harry responded by throwing his height against Ron's weight. After a few minutes, the pair of them were straining to get a hold of each other, as they sank lower and lower onto the dusky classroom floor.   
  
But as abruptly as it had started, the effects of the potion wore off, leaving each boy panting heavily. The class applauded.  
  
Thank you, gentlemen. I gave you a diluted mixture, because otherwise one of you would be dead. As it is, Mr. Weasely needs to get a new robe. And it was true, because Ron had ripped his in three places.  
  
Harry whispered to him, I'll take care of it. It's my fault.  
  
Class continued in that vein for about a hour, letting each pair try the potion against one another. Neville and Hermione ended up in the infirmary after they both crashed into the wall and were knocked unconscious. Draco, paired with Goyle, used his speed to overcome Goyle's strength, but he had to be carried to the infirmary as well, after Goyle sat on him. Harry and Ron, after brushing themselves off, watched as each fought the other.  
  
Finally it was time to pack up.  
  
I'll meet you outside in a moment, Ron. I need to speak to Snape for a moment.  
  
He trailed off, clearly confused by the conversation. Once Ron had left the room, Harry closed the door and went to the front where Snape sat looking over his next lesson.  
  
  
  
What is it Potter? His eyes did not look up.  
  
I just wanted to show you this. Harry pulled the letter and the envelope out of his satchel and put them under Snape's glance. Professor Snape turned the envelope over and looked at the seal.  
  
Well, Potter?  
  
What Professor?  
  
Your answer is...  
  
Harry said it as softly as possible, to eliminate any possible intruder hearing it. Snape stood immediately upon realizing what Harry had just said.  
  
Mister Potter? Are you sure? Do you understand what you are getting yourself into? What you have to lose?  
  
I figure that it's what I have to gain, Professor. The letter made it clear that I was to join or all that I loved would be crushed.  
  
He hasn't gained that much power.  
  
But what about during the summer? Dumbledore cannot protect me or my friends all the time. At least this way I will be able to have some peace, knowing that my friends will be safe some of the time.  
  
You are either very brave or extremely stupid, Mister Potter. I myself would tend to believe the latter, but after this...I'm not sure. Very well. I will convey your wishes to our Master. He will undoubtedly be very pleased. I know that I am not. What is it that you're not telling me?  
  
Professor, when the war ends, I wish to have most of my friends intact. If that means that I need to make some sacrifices about myself, then I will.  
  
No. There's something else. But in the interest of not having you in my sight for one moment longer than necessary, I will leave it alone for the moment. Does Dumbledore know?  
  
He does not. I thought it best to talk with you, per the letter's instructions. I want to come out of this alive, not dead.  
  
You may go. I will not bring this matter up with the headmaster. He does not need to know. If the need arises, however, I will. Mark my words. A letter will be sent to you detailing our Master's wishes for the coming year. There will not be repeat of previous year, I can assure you. A direct attack will not be possible. However, there will be several things done. A letter will be sent, yes.  
  
Harry stood at the foot of the desk, waiting to be dismissed. Potter, get out of my sight, or you will have a detention! He turned and walked out of the empty classroom.  
  
  
True to form, Ron waited for him just outside of the Great Hall. Their next class was Divination with Professor Trelawney at the top of the North Tower.  
  
What did you want to talk to Snape about? Ron asked as they hiked up the stairs.  
  
It's not important. Harry continued walking.   
  
Ron however, had stopped in his tracks. Harry what's gotten into you lately? First it's the rush at the Burrow, and then the train, and now this! Harry, I'm your best friend! If you can't tell me, then who can you tell? Harry turned and walked back to Ron, staring at him intently.  
  
Keep your nose in your own business. No, I have a better idea. Here. You want to see what's been bothering me, then here you go! Harry's voice carried down the vaulted corridor. He pulled from his bag the original letter from Voldemort.  
  
Ron took it gently and his expression changed quickly from anger to concern. he said softly, What are we going to do about this?  
  
Harry's left eyebrow rose.  
  
Fine, you. What are you going to do about this. This is serious.  
  
Don't you think I don't know that? Harry's voice dropped so that anyone passing could not hear him.  
  
Well, are you?  
  
Am I what?  
  
Joining You-Know-Who?  
  
Harry looked at him in disbelief. Secretly he wanted to shout to the world that he was joining Voldemort, but he said I can't believe you. My best friend thinks that I am going to become a Death Eater. Some friend you are. He turned and continued down the corridor.  
  
Hey, Harry! Wait, I didn't mean it seriously. I just thought that... Ron let go of that line when ge bumped into Harry.  
  
No, Ron, you didn't think. That thing killed my parents! I will not sacrifice anything but my own life to make sure that everything I love and cherish is kept safe. Nothing can keep me from that goal, I can assure you. Nothing.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
We'll be late for class. Come on. And they ran the rest of the way to the North Tower, where the rope ladder waited to take them up into the classroom.  
  
  
The Divination Classroom was as stuffy as ever, made more so by the late summer's heat and the thick robes that everyone wore. Professor Trelawney was her usual mystic self, going from table to table encouraging the students to open themselves to their inner eye'. As she passed Ron and Harry, Ron whispered If I opened my eye anymore, I'd go blind! Which got laughs from the surrounding tables, as most of the Gryffindors present agreed with Ron's assessment wholeheartedly.  
  
Time passes slowly when it's warm, and that day was no exception, and it was a relief when time was called and the students began to pack their things.  
  
Suddenly, Professor Trelawney froze in the center of the room, and her eyes glazed over. She pointed wildly, until she settled on Harry.  
  
_Run to your Master. The Dark Lord awaits you. Your choice is wise, but foolhardy. The Dark will settle upon the land, and night will be upon us. Fear will grip the world, such as we have never seen. But a ray of sunshine will break the bonds of Darkness, and the world shall be set free once again. Run to you Master. The Dark Lord awaits._  
  
She collapsed onto the floor.  
  
Lavender cried. Someone get Madame Pomfrey!   
  
Neville ran to get her.  
  
Once Lavender had seen to that, she turned on Harry, who had turned as white as a sheet with the realization that it was a true prediction.  
  
Ron looked at his friend for the longest time, watching for any signs of deception. I want the truth. Now. Are you joining Lord Voldemort?  
  
The class gasped as Ron said Who-Know-Who's name. Harry replied No. I am not.  
  
Ron then turned on the rest of the class I believe him. He wouldn't lie to his best friend about something like that. It's too important.  
  
As he finished, Madame Pomfrey could be seen entering the tower.  
  
What happened here? She asked.  
  
Lavender spoke up. She had a prediction. I think. Harry denies it, though.  
  
I see. Well, she needs to get to the hospital wing for a concussion. Can a few students help me bring her? Five students joined her in carrying Trelawney down the ladder carefully.  
  
Thank you Ron.  
  
I meant what I said. I believe you. That's what friends are for, right?  
  
Sure. Let's go to lunch. I'm hungry.  
  
A/N - Well, there it is, chapter 4. The Seduction of Harry Potter...Perhaps that's what my title should be. :) Maybe more people would R/R it? I know, it's only been up a could of days, and it's not done, but still. Please R/R it. That's all. Also, if you have any good suggestions for character names, I will take them. I know that I came up with a few in the last chapter, but I can't create forever. Too many plot lines. Anyway, here it is, and no, it's NOT DONE. I really get annoyed when people don't make that very clear. I ramble, and they'll be plenty of time for that later. :)   
P.S. Please R/R & E-mail if you have any questions - EHowland@Anselm.Edu . 


	6. Chapter 5 - Lunch

Chapter 5  
Lunch  
  


Harry finished the first part of his story. The two couples sitting around him were silent as they took in his words. Ron, being Ron, broke the silence.  
  
So you were lying to me. He said quietly.  
  
I was.  
  
Harry, how could you have betrayed us like that?  
  
Did you not hear any of what I just said? Why I did it?  
  
But you were lying to me! Ron replied.  
  
For four years-four years, Ron, I said to myself, my friends will understand when I explain to them what happened'. I sat awake many nights listening to the wind howling outside of my window, waiting for Voldemort to realize that I was a fake and kill me. It was hard, Ron. But the memories of my friends kept me going. At your wedding, I wanted nothing more than for someone to kill me, and end the torture that I had put myself through. I knew that it wouldn't happen. You were too stunned to say anything. Ron, I wish I -   
  
Ron cut him off. I wish doesn't solve the problem that you left us. Let me put it to you, then, Death Eater, in a way that you can understand. You, despite what you just said, abandoned us. Left us to Voldemort. Like sheep to the slaughterhouse. Once I heard that you had joined Voldemort, I wrote to Moody and asked how to become a Auror. I wanted nothing more than to kill you, Harry. You may have been able to think about your friends, wondering if they were laughing. You had that to keep you going. Do you know what we had?  
  
Harry was silent, staring at the floor.  
  
Look at me, Harry. Harry's eyes rose to meet Ron's. Nothing but betrayal. Every mission that I went on, I had a fear that I would meet you, but I knew that I could kill you if I had to. I was ready to kill my best friend. Do you know what Hell you put me through because of your noble sacrifice'? It was not fun, and it was not easy. Not at all. Harry, I can forgive only so much.  
  
With that, he stood and turned walked into the kitchen.   
  
Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
Hermione followed her husband silently. She looked at Draco and nodded. He stood and walked with her, leaving Ginny alone with Harry.  
  
Harry, I'm sorry about Ron. Her voice was soft.  
  
No Ginny, I'm sorry. What was I thinking coming here? Ron's right. I did   
betray everyone.  
  
No, Harry, you didn't. You did what was necessary. You did what was right. It would have been easy to keep going the way things were, with Ron, Hermione and you, but you chose the harder path. The right path, if I understand it correctly. Professor Trelawney may not have been a seer, but she did see this correctly.  
  
How can you say that? Ginny, I froze most of the school your seventh year, remember? Harry's emerald eyes were glassy with tears.   
  
Harry, I do remember. I also remember you saving the life of a certain Dennis Creevey along the way. Harry, your not evil. A little misguided, but not evil. We all know what happened, at least superficially. Ron believes what he is hearing, even if it does hurt him. He'll come around, trust me. Remember Harry, he's been an Auror for two years. It's been ingrained into him not to trust any Death Eaters. She put her hand over Harry's left forearm. This is the Dark Mark, but you are not a Dark wizard, Harry.  
  
Ginny Weasely-Malfoy, I do believe that you are wise beyond your years.  
  
Potter, get away from my wife! Draco said from the kitchen.  
  
Aw, come on, Draco. Can't we share?  
  
Draco screamed. When Harry turned back to Ginny, she was laughing softly.   
  
Now see, you're almost your old self again. Heavens Harry, I missed you. She gave Harry a hug.  
  
You could have visited.   
  
Not without being captured.  
  
True. I had forgotten.   
  
They laughed.   
  
Ron and Hermione came back into the living room as Ginny and Harry broke apart. Draco walked quickly back to his wife and sat down next to her, pointedly looking at Harry as he did so.  
  
Does anyone want lunch? Ron said through clenched teeth.  
  
Sure. What do we have? Harry asked.  
  
Ham and cheese sound good? Hermione replied.  
  
Yeah. Do you need any help? Ginny countered.  
  
Come along. She, Draco and Hermione left the two boys alone, closing the door behind them.  
  
For a long while, neither of the two men in the room spoke. Ron looked at the fireplace, and Harry stared into the kitchen door. Finally Harry spoke, his voice barely audible.  
  
I'm sorry Ron. With those simple words, the floodgates opened. In a flash Ron pulled Harry up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. Ron was sobbing.  
  
You have no idea what you put me through! I cried for you! For the first time in my life, someone liked me for me, not because I was the brother of Charlie or the twins. You were my best friend. For weeks after you left, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had done something, said something that would have caused you to leave. And when the haze cleared, I couldn't help but notice that when you appeared in the paper, you liked doing what you were. It was then that I made up my mind to repay the betrayal. When you came to our wedding, I was so angry, so furious. You should have been my Best Man. Neville, for all he's worth, just wasn't the same.  
  
Please Ron. I've come back.  
  
But you don't understand Harry, you haven't. Not to me. For four years I wondered about you, worrying if I saw you, would I do it? I told myself yes, but I thank God every day that I didn't have to make that choice. You haven't come back, Harry. Do you think that anyone in our world will trust you again? Even to get your name cleared...it will be almost impossible. You didn't just betray your friends, you betrayed the entire community. They will not forgive you, even if you did kill Voldemort. Not after what you've done. Diagon Alley was a wreck for a year after you attacked it. Ten people died, Harry. Ten. Not to mention that wizarding shopping had to be curtailed for a year while we rebuilt.  
  
Ron, let's worry about that later. Right now, I want to tell you about my side of the story. The world can wait, can't it? I've lived without their opinion for four years, and for truth, I can live without it for another week. Not that it will take that long, but...  
  
You always did know how to make me laugh, Harry. Come on, let's get lunch. It should be ready by now. Ron started to the door, wiping his face with his sleeve as he did so.  
  
  
  
Yes Harry?  
  
Would you have done it?  
  
Yes Harry. Without a moment's hesitation.  
  
Would you do it now?  
  
Knowing what I know now?  
  
  
  
No. I've gotten the chance to know why, now. It isn't just about betrayal. And Harry?  
  
Yes Ron?  
  
I will help you prepare your defense. You will need all the help you can get.  
  
Thank you. With those words, Ron passed through the door.  
  
A moment later a feminine voice called through the door Harry, get in here! I don't know how You-Know-Who served lunch, but in this world we serve ourselves.  
  
Smiling, Harry walked over to the kitchen door and passed through it.  
  
  
During lunch, not much was spoken aloud, leaving each to contemplate what Harry had said before. Just as they finished, an owl flew through the window. It flew to Hermione and waited patiently while she untied the letter from it's leg, and Ron went to get the owl some food and water. When it was finished, it flew off again.  
  
Harry, I have a confession to make. I sent an owl to Dumbledore this morning. This is his reply. She handed him the note.  
  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
It is so good to hear that you've pulled through. I was wondering what had happened after the attacks became less frequent. Hermione said that you looked fine, and are no worse for the wear, at least physically. Take care of yourself. I will be at Hogwarts until the end of the month, if you wish to visit an old man. If there is anything that I can do in the meantime, please owl. Sleep well, and wear your socks. I realize it's summer, but there's still nothing like a good pair of socks.  
  
Yours,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry_  
  
  
Harry, I'm sorry. I should have--  
  
No, Hermione, you did what you thought was right. I cannot fault you for that. Harry finished the last bite of his sandwich. Do you want to continue? It's only just past one.  
  
Draco said. He lead the way out of the kitchen.  
  
Once everyone was settled into their seats, Draco spoke up.  
  
Now there's only one thing I can't understand, Potter.  
  
What's that Draco?  
  
How did you cover up Trelawney's prediction. She was right, you know.  
  
Of course I know that, Malfoy.  
  
Then how--  
  
It took a lot of doing, of course. It helped that Ron backed me up, and at that point, no one could believe that I could think of joining Voldemort, even if he did send me a letter.  
  
One more question?  
  
This isn't Let's Question Harry Day, Draco.  
  
I know, but I have to ask.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
How did you manage the sign after Halloween?  
  
That? That was a piece of work, I can tell you. But let me continue. There's a few other things that you should know before we get there.  
  
Draco continued.  
  
Like I'lll tell you when they come up, Malfoy. Let me continue, please.  
  
Sure, sure. He settled back, and Harry picked up once again.  
  
The next few weeks whirled by, because I was too preoccupied about being found out. And then my next set of instructions came.  
  
A/N - I thought this would provide a welcome break. Interesting? Not? Please R/R. If you notice any gross errors, again, please point them out. I am posting basically As Fast As Possible, so that if any of y'all (No I'm not from where y'all are thinking :) ) are reading as the new chapters come up, you aren't kept in the lurch for a day or two. Anyway...Chapter 6 should be up later tonight, if I can manage writing it. Most of my chapters now average about 1700 words. Is this a good length? Do they need to be longer? Shorter? Anyone have any questions on The Story So Far? E-mail me @ EHowland@Anselm.Edu if you do. Thanks for reading!  
P.S. Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 6 - Instructions

Chapter 6  
Instructions  
  


Harry sat quietly at breakfast, alone. Ron and Hermione sat next to him, feeding each other scraps of food, and looking generally sickeningly in love. They ignored him, and he them. All around them the chatter of early morning went on, as if there wasn't a care in the world. On cue, however, the owls flew into the Great Hall.  
  
Followed by a great hawk. The hawk flew straight to Harry, let him untie his letter, and then rose above the table. All of the eyes in the Great Hall focused on Harry as he opened his letter.  
  
Seamus leaned across the table Who's it from? Is it another joke? Who would use a hawk?  
  
I heard that You-Know-Who uses hawks. Pansy Parkinson yelled loudly from across the room.  
  
Harry ignored her and read the letter  
  
  
_ Harry,  
  
A wise man once said that those who wish to fight the loser must first join the winner'. You have made the correct decision. Here are your instructions. We will not have a repeat of last year's fiasco. My Death Eaters are to precious to waste on a futile attack on Hogwarts. For now. My instructions to you are to create a disturbance in the school year. Nothing serious, to get you expelled, we wouldn't want that, now would we? Just create distractions. Something to force the students to realize that we are not defeated. I require two such disturbances throughout the year. If you wish to create more, please do. Have a good year. I will send word through Constance later in the year.  
  
Lord Voldemort  
  
  
_ Once his eyes finished reading his instructions, his mind brought him back to the present.  
  
--and he would never do anything like that, not if it meant betraying his friends and family. I cannot believe that one of my house mates would even think of proposing such a vile statement. Draco Malfoy was standing on his bench, extolling the virtues of Harry Potter to the attentive students. Furthermore, I will take fifty points from Slytherin for this suggestion.  
  
Pansy's upper lip stuck out defiantly.  
  
No. What you fail to realize, Miss Parkinson is that Harry Potter is the last person on this planet who would join You-Know-Who and the Dark Arts. Isn't that right Harry?  
  
Draco looked at Harry, and gray met green.  
  
Yeah, Draco. That's right. But it wasn't over. Ron had decided to leave Hermione's eyes for a moment.  
  
Harry has told me, and I am his best friend, that he would never think of doing something like that. Relax. Harry Potter would never betray us.  
Harry turned bright red at the fact that he had, just agreed to do that.  
  
  
After a particularly grueling Transfiguration lesson with Professor McGonagall demanding that they all begin thinking about if they wish to become an Animagus.  
  
Don't forget about your homework...three feet on what animal you wish to try to become. Every detail will help you. Do not think of leaving even a hair out, because it is too important for cutting corners. I can give you a list of those failed Animagi who ended up at St. Mungo's. The list is fairly extensive.  
  
Ron and Harry gulped together. Hermione, began to outline her essay. Just as the trio was able to leave the emptying classroom, Professor McGonagall stopped them.  
  
Hermione, there is an emergency Prefects meeting this evening, you know where. Ron and Harry, could I speak to you please?  
  
Sure. Hermione, I'll talk to you in the library. Ron said.  
  
When did you start going to the library, Ron? Harry whispered under his breath.  
  
When I realized that I could see Hermione so much more if I studied there. Ron replied. Harry rolled his eyes and said   
  
  
  
But by this time they faced Professor McGonagall's desk.   
  
What can we do for you, Professor?  
  
You boys are to come with me. The Headmaster would like a word. She turned and led the way out of the classroom. They followed her to the gargoyle statue, and up the stairs into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Ah, thank you Minvera. You may leave us alone.  
  
Professor? Is there anything I-  
  
Thank you, Minvera. You may go.  
  
Certainly Professor. She turned and walked out of the oval office, closing the door behind her.  
  
Now boys, I am sure that you are wondering what I have called you here for. I am calling all of the Quidditch captains and their seekers to my office to explain the situation that has arisen.  
  
What? You're not serious. You wouldn't think of canceling Quidditch season again? I mean it is our seventh year. Professor I- Ron degenerated into a muttering state.  
  
No, Mister Weasley. Nothing like that. Nothing at all. It is simply that we need to move the matches around slightly. I need agreement among the captains before I can proceed. I thought that the seeker's input would be valuable as well.  
  
When do you want us to play? Ron had recovered, thanks to the fact that the knife hanging over his head no longer was.  
  
The Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match will be after our next Hogsmede weekend. Which by the way, is next week. After that, Slytherin and Ravenclaw will play, and then Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin and Gryffindor will be last, as always. So what do you say?  
  
Certainly, as long as we can play. May we go, Professor?  
  
You may, Mister Weasley. The matter of this morning I want to discuss with Mister Potter.  
  
But Harry didn't-  
  
Harry is not working for Voldemort. I believe him and you and Draco and about two thirds of the school. I've even heard some of the faculty speak on your behalf. If nothing else, Harry is popular. But even Tom Riddle was popular.  
  
Surely you don't think that Harry would become another You-Know-Who.  
  
Voldemort. I don't think so, but I must discuss the matter anyway. You may go. Ron nodded his head and reluctantly dragged his feet out the door. Harry called to him. Ron, wait for me outside. I'll be down in a sec.  
  
Ron nodded once more and closed the door.  
  
Now Harry, what did the letter really say?  
  
Harry took the letter out and read it to him. For a long moment, Dumbledore's eyes watched the door, and then swiveled to Harry.  
  
I see. What do you plan to do?  
  
I have to do something, don't I?  
  
I'm afraid so. Which brings us back to the problem of what to do, without getting yourself expelled.  
  
I was thinking some sort of banner.  
  
Go on.  
  
Professor, if I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise.  
  
He said sternly.  
  
Sorry. Something simple and direct. Nothing serious, at least not yet. And no, I will not murder a student. Or anyone else, if it can be avoided.  
  
That must be avoided at all costs. I will not protect you here if murder is involved. Unless a Death Eater is involved. His eyes lost their sparkle for a moment. Last year was a disaster that must be avoided. Even Voldemort agrees with me, even if he doesn't realize it. But it will be avoided. Harry, what ever you do, do not cause physical harm. This is where I leave you. I will be watching you, Harry. Nothing dangerous. Once you actually become a Death Eater yourself, that changes, but until then, we will go by my rules.  
  
Yes Professor. Professor?  
  
Yes Harry?  
  
Please take care of my classmates for me.  
  
I will. Now go find Ron. He's probably worried about you by now.  
  
Ron was. Harry where have you been? What did he want to talk to you about?  
  
The thing this morning. I guess he's gotten a ton of notes from students and teachers defending me. I wouldn't be surprised if Pansy has gotten a Howler or two. He seemed really upset that I would be accused. Harry's heart fell at having to lie to his friend, and it seemed no easier than the first time.  
  
Are you happy with the schedule?  
  
Yeah. I can't wait to go to Hogsmede next weekend. It will be so nice getting away from N.E.W.T. preparation.  
  
Agreed. Let's get to Potions. We're going to be late.  
  
We can't seem to be on time, can we?  
  
  
  
Let's go.  
  
They ran down the corridor, and began the trek down into the potions dungeon. Luckily they weren't late. Not by a long shot.  
  
  
When they arrived at the small wooden door, they found the rest of their class huddled outside, waiting for Professor Snape.  
  
He's never this late. Ever. Neville commented.  
  
Right, Longbottom. Should we leave? Draco asked, to no one in particular.  
  
No, I'd wait for your professor. Snape said as the door opened. His usual dour expression was made even more so when the students saw what was behind him. Great clouds of smoke poured out from a large cauldron in the center of the room.  
  
What are we doing today? Hermione asked, curious to see what was being made.  
  
Today we make fear. I've bottled up most of it, but there's still some to be bottled. Draco, you and Goyle take the bottles from the storage closet and ladle the potion into them. The class filed in, and stood around the cleared off table in the center of the room. Class, be careful about what you breathe in. This fog contains enough of the potion to affect most of you slightly before class is over. I do want a volunteer, however, to show the class what real fear is. His dull eyes searched around the room for a choice. He settled on Ron.   
  
Mister Weasley, you will be our volunteer. Step forward. Ron did not move. Step forward now or I will take fifty points from Gryffindor. Ron still did not move. A hundred? Ron's feet began to move of their own accord.   
  
Good. Drink this. Snape handed Ron a cup billowing with bluish mist. He drank it all in one gulp, and looked down at his feet. Suddenly, he began to twitch violently.  
  
Get them off! Now! He grabbed his pants and began to shake them, as if to attempt to put off his worst fear - spiders. Professor, I can't believe even you would - His words fell into disuse as his hands went higher, trying to keep the invisible spiders at bay. He began to scream as he covered his mouth and shut his eyes, trying to keep from letting them crawl all over his skin.  
  
As soon as it had started, it was over. Snape calmly continued. We will practice making fear next week. As you've all done your reading, He smiled inwardly at his own humor you will realize that the next thing on our list is glory. I want you to spend time working out the ingredients to such a potion, and I will award ten points to the house who gets the most ingredients correct. Class dismissed.  
  
Snape walked around to Harry and whispered in his ear The weekend of the first Quidditch match is the time set. Whatever is necessary.  
  
Harry nodded once and left, finding Ron waiting in the hall.  
  
That was not fun. I would love to get back at Snape for that.  
  
Hermione joined them as they walked up the stairs to their common room. How are you going to do that, Ron? Snape is a teacher. You will not be expelled for pulling a silly prank for revenge.  
  
But Fred and George did it -  
  
Fred and George were not Quidditch captains, were they? They weren't prefects, were they? No. You have to set an example.  
  
Example pah! I can't wait until the weekend.  
  
Why? It's a-oh. Her voice fell as she realized that Hogsmede was next weekend.  
  
Yeah. I'll talk to Fred and George. Maybe they'll come up with something. They have that trick paper, that will insult you-Harry, what's wrong?   
  
_A Banner. Yes, that's what I'll do. I have to get to Fred and George's. Something simple and direct, but yet puts fear of the unknown into the students..._  
  
A hand shook him of out his thoughts.  
  
  
  
Earth to Harry! Wake up! Hermione snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face. Ugh. Come on Ron. She said, after making sure that both Harry and Ron were following her.  
  
What was that about?  
  
Women. Can't live with em, can't live without   
  
Ain't it the truth?  
  
A/N - Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. I'll try to write more soon, but finals are upon us and I do need to study...perhaps only two chapters tomorrow. Please continue to R/R and tell your friends to read my story and to R/R. I am looking for ways to improve, so if you see anything that is in error, please tell me. I am trying to not introduce anything strange or weird, or out of cannon for the characters, and no, there will not be a Mary Sue, or someone like her. (I hope. Unless it serves my purposes. Evil laughter in the background) Anyway, again, please R/R and e-mail me with any concerns at EHowland@Anselm.Edu


	8. Chapter 7 - Fred & George

Chapter 7  
Fred & George  
  


For Harry, Ron and the rest of the Quidditch team, the week passed by quickly, between classes and Quidditch. They practiced every chance they could, trying out new tricks on their brooms, laughing and generally having fun. On the night before Hogsmede, Ron called all of the team down from the sky. Seven brooms landed softly onto the green earth.  
  
I've decided to call it in early. It's almost dinner, and we are going to Hogsmede tomorrow. Practice for the next week - every day, of course. We will succeed in driving the Hufflepuffs into the ground next week. They haven't been able to compete ever since fifth year, so they aren't a worry. But still, we must have and here Ron put on his best Mad-Eye Moody impression Constant Vigilance! This game will be flawless! Dismissed! Six brooms trailed off the field.  
  
A seventh, a battered Firebolt was placed on the ground. Harry looked around at the Quidditch pitch, thinking back on all of the games won, memories created and laughs had. He remembered his first match, and how frightened he was of Oliver Wood and the whole idea of shooting forth on a broom faster than you could say Alohamora'. It was then that he notices the two pole sticking out of opposite house stands, and the resolved to place the banner there.   
  
Harry picked his broom up and walked to the team locker room.  
  
  
The Fat Lady asked raising an aristocratic eyebrow at him.  
  
Finders, keepers.  
  
The portrait swung, admitting him into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
A warm fire cracked, and four faces warmly looked up at him.  
  
Hi Harry! Ginny said, motioning him over to her. You'll never believe what happened to me today.  
  
What, Ginny? Did Draco do something? If he hurt you, then I'll...  
  
No, nothing like that. He gave me flowers. In front of most of the Slytherins. They were shocked, I can tell you. Hearing about a Gryffindor girlfriend is one thing, but seeing her being fawned upon is something else entirely. She giggled, and Ron, Hermione and Neville laughed as well.  
  
Harry, pull up a chair. Harry did so.  
  
What did you think of practice this week, Harry? Ron asked.  
  
Practice? Practice was fine. We'll get those Hufflepuffs surely.  
  
I'm glad you think so. I'm not so sure, myself. Next weekend will tell, won't it. The first Quidditch match of the season. I can't wait.  
  
Ron, their Hufflepuffs. They haven't won a game since Cedric--  
  
The room was silent, even if it had been almost three years since Cedric's death at the hands of Lord Voldemort.   
  
What are we going to do in Hogsmede tomorrow?  
  
Hermione spoke up. I think we should visit Fred and George at Zonko's.  
  
Sounds like fun. Anything else? Ron asked.  
  
Sure. Let's do everything. There won't be many weekends this year, so we stock up on supplies. Weasley Worldwide Wheezes could use a few customers at Zonko's. Harry said, standing up.  
  
Sounds good. Going to bed, Harry? The night is young. Neville said, with a grin.  
  
Yeah. Night all.  
  
Harry crossed the carpeted floor and went up the stone stairs and into the seventh year dormitory. He undressed quickly and put on his sleeping gown, and then fell asleep, his mind still spinning with a way to get a banner up.  
  
  
Harry awoke with a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Harry, wake up. Colin Creevey shook Harry again. Harry? Are you in there? Heeelllllooooo? He blew into his ear.  
  
Yeah, Colin, I'm awake. Harry said groggily.   
  
Come on then. We're all waiting for you. We decided to go to town together, as a house. Come on! Colin was practically pulling Harry out of bed.  
  
Okay, okay. I'm coming. Harry changed his clothes, looked at his hair, decided it was hopeless, and walked out of the dormitory and down the stairs  
  
The entire Gryffindor common room was full of people milling about.   
  
Okay, he's here. We can go. Colin yelled out over the crowd.   
  
Took you long enough. Ron said as he made his way through the crowd with Hermione.  
  
Yeah, yeah. Oh, wait, I forgot my money. I'll be back in a second. Harry raced back up the stairs, unlocked his trunk, and slipped his Invisibility cloak into his pack. He might need it.  
  
Okay, ready. He said as he walked down the stairs once more.  
  
Let's go. Hurry up. Ron and Hermione both said as the trio walked out of the common room.  
  
  
Once in Hogsmede, they met up with Ginny, Draco and Lavender, and went to the Three Broomsticks for a glass of warm butterbeer.  
  
So how are my favorite Seeker, Keeper and Chaser doing? Lavender asked when they were seated.  
  
You're favorite? Draco said, his gray eyes sparkling mischievously.  
  
Well - Ron began, but Hermione cut him off. They're fine. Ginny?  
  
Yeah, we're fine. I can't believe that we have our first game of the season next week. I hear that Hufflepuff has put together a strong team this year. That Justin really can fly.  
  
But he's not Harry. Professor Trelawney said that she saw the match going in a different direction that others, whatever that means. I just hope that Gryffindor isn't defeated.  
  
Ron finally said. I think with Harry on our team nothing will be able to stop us. We've only lost a handful of games in the past seven years. I don't think that Harry will start to make us lose now. Right Harry? He said nervously. Last year, Gryffindor had come in second in the Quidditch Cup to of all houses - Ravenclaw. It was quite humiliating. Ron wouldn't speak to him for a week after the match, always mumbling something about .  
  
Right, Ron. I feel good, you feel good, and we all feel good. By this time they had finished their butterbeer, and had paid Madame Rosemerta.  
  
Ginny, Draco and I are going to Gladrags. We'll meet you in Honeydukes? Lavender was clearly dragging the other couple around for someone to gossip to.  
  
Hermione said, as the trio rose from the table and walked away.  
  
She turned on Ron. I can't believe you. Did you see the way she was looking, no leering at you? I'm surprised she didn't burn a hole through you, the way that she was staring. And you did nothing to help the situation. Sometimes I wonder why I have a boyfriend.  
  
Ron looked hurt. She looked at him, and smiled. Okay, maybe I deserved that look. Can we go and see Fred and George now?  
  
Sure. Let's go. You coming Harry?  
  
Yeah. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we visit them. I haven't seen them since last April.  
  
They haven't changed. They live right here in Hogsmede, and cause all sorts of trouble. But they are family.  
  
They are at that. Let's go. The three of them walked out of the Three Broomsticks and onto the street.  
  
They took their time walking down the street, window shopping, and clearly enjoying the crisp fall air. Soon, though, they stared at the front door of Zonko's. Harry pushed the door open, his wand ready to repel any jokes.  
  
Harry! Ron and Hermione! Welcome! The twins stood behind the counter, waiting for the trio to enter the shop further.  
  
Hey you two. How are things? Hermione was the first to take more than one step into the shop.  
  
Good. We've been working on a new gag - do you want to try--  
  
The three shrieked at the same time.  
  
George smiled as he walked around the counter. Okay. Just though we'd ask. How's Hogwarts?  
  
The same. It hasn't been that long since you were there, was it?   
  
Fred joined his brother. What can we get you?  
  
Do you have any dungbombs? Ron asked.  
  
Do we have any dungbombs? Do we have any dungbombs? Ron my boy, come this way. Fred put his arm around his younger brother and led him off into another room, completely devoted to dungbombs.  
  
And for the lady? George bowed ridiculously low, and then stood, grinning wildly.  
  
I'd like some turtle taffy, please.  
  
Ah, I see. We have just the thing. Anything for you Harry?   
  
No, thanks. I'll just look around.   
  
All right, then. Just holler if you need anything.  
  
Sure will. Harry watched as George pulled Hermione off to the trick candy section of the store. Harry waited a few moments, and then his eyes began to search for some of that trick word shifting paper. He found it stuck beside packs of exploding playing cards and joke Howlers.   
  
It sat on a long roll, and Harry quickly whispered a Reducing Charm and slipped the entire roll into his backpack. He slid the Invisibility cloak over the small roll and closed his bag. He pulled out twelve galleons and left them where the roll should have been. He then went around the corner to look at some of the other trinkets that Zonko's carried, including an entire shelf of Weasely's Worldwide Wheezes items.  
  
This shelf was basically empty, and that boded well for Fred and George's future business.  
  
After a few minutes of waiting, Ron came out of the dungbomb room and Hermione walked from the back of the store. Both of them carried a small package. They met at the front of the counter, smiled to each other, and then Fred and George took their money and gave them change.   
  
Ready to meet Ginny and Draco? I heard that Lavender is meeting with Pavarti after they go to Gladrags. Why would Ginny want to talk to Lavender? All she does is talk about makeup and hair. I mean it's not that important... Ron trailed off after the look Hermione shot him.  
  
Really, Ron. Some girls like to to look good. Maybe she just wants some tips in case Draco ever asks her on a real date.   
  
For someone whose got her nose in a book all the time, you'd think you were trying to get me to do something. Oh! Harry caught on to what Hermione was saying and stopped Ron before he could make a mess of things.  
  
Come on. Let's go. Thanks you two.  
  
Anytime, Harry, anytime.  
  
  
The next week was a blur of charms, potions, transfiguration, astronomy, defense against the dark arts and divination classes. The roll of double message paper sat securely locked in Harry's trunk, waiting for Saturday night. Harry was too busy between classes, homework and the insane schedule of Quidditch practices that Ron had set to even consider setting it up early. But by then, he had decided what he was going to say on it.   
  
Saturday snuck up on him, and he soon found himself sitting alone in the common room, waiting for the last of the seventh years to come back from late night meetings. He watched from his _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book the couples file in and say goodnight. Finally he had the dorm to himself, and he pulled the Invisibility cloak, along with the roll of paper out from under his chair.  
  
He slipped on the cloak and walked out of the common room, into the school proper. Harry found his way quietly down the stairs, and out into the entrance hall. Slipping past the prowling figure of Mrs. Norris, he opened the main door, and found his way onto the Quidditch field. A bright full moon shone over the field as he slipped the cloak off and unrolled the paper. He said an Engorgement Charm, and the roll resumed it's rightful size. He then took his wand and magically wrote on the banner two messages, one for the pre game and then another for during the game. He then said Wingardium Leviosa and the two ends flew up into the air, and he tied them to the two poles sticking out of the house stands.  
  
Satisfied with his work, he placed the Invisibility cloak around him once more and left the field. He re-entered the school and found his way back up the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. He climbed the boys dormitory stairs, took the cloak off and fell asleep, dreading the next day.  
  
  
Now I want all of us to realize that this will not be an easy match. But the Hufflepuffs will be defeated, and we will win the Quidditch cup again this year! Ron said, to the seven present, which included Dennis Creevey, Harry, Ginny and himself.   
  
The team called out and went into the Quidditch field.   
  
Hermione remarked to Colin who sat next to her in the Gryffindor stands, That banner looks very nice.  
  
And indeed it did. In sparkling lettering, the first message that Harry had written across the banner read   
  
_ Welcome to the first Quidditch match! Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor  
_  
Did you do that, Professor? McGonagall said to Professor Dumbledore, who had ventured out of his office to sit in on the first match of the year.  
  
No. Whoever did was very clever though. Must have taken a lot of doing.  
  
Madam Hooch called all of the players onto the field.  
  
I want a nice, clean game. No fouls. None. Do I make myself clear?  
  
She raised a eyebrow at Justin, who had become notorious for committing as many fouls as possible during a game.  
  
Yes, Madam Hooch. He said.  
  
Good. Shake. The two captains did so. Players, mount your brooms!' She blew her whistle, and the game was afoot.   
  
But as soon as the first player had mounted their broom the banner had changed it's message. The crowds cheering quickly turned into screams as all of those of non pure blood panicked. The sign now read :  
  
_ All Mud bloods and Muggle-lovers must pay. Lord Voldemort has returned.  
_  
  
A/N - Not quite a cliffhanger, but all the same, something to think about. What about this chapter...To long, short, etc.? What about the names and such. I'm trying to keep things canon, anything I missed? I've also trying to not invent any spells or such, due to the fact that again, JKR is the creator of such spells, and it would not be for me to do so. Please R/R. I try. Please tell me if I've made any mistakes. I'll fix the chapter and then re-post it. Thanks. What did you think of the characters, etc. Please R/R, as I said. Have a good day, and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 8 - Repercussions

Chapter 8  
Repercussions  
  


The stands erupted in chaos. Those Muggle-borns and half and half's were panicking, no longer concerned with watching a good game of Quidditch, but about their own safety. Harry, along with the other fourteen plays, quickly set their brooms down again. Professor Dumbledore stood in the center box and began to call for quiet. But not a soul was listening to him, as they were vainly searching for Apparating Death Eaters, and trying to not be seen.  
  
He shouted, his voice amplified a hundred times. This match will be postponed until further notice. All prefects lead your houses back to the common room and wait for further instruction. Seventh years, stay here.  
  
With a dawning realization that Lord Voldemort couldn't Apparate onto the grounds without getting through the wards first, the students slowly calmed down. The fifth and six year prefects led their houses away from the pitch, streams of frightened children flowing out onto the grounds and into the castle.  
  
The seventh years had joined their classmates on the pitch itself. All of the professors, save the heads of houses came out onto the field as well. Groups of students surrounded each professor, trying to glean any information. Dumbledore   
was last, and he did not look happy. None of the teachers did.  
  
I will not accuse anyone of pulling such a prank until I have more proof. Whoever did this will be punished. This is a sign of something bigger, something more dangerous. I know that many of you have parents that dabble in the Dark Arts. Many of you have made decisions about good and evil. I will ask this of you once, and only once. Do not go any further than this prank. I will not have you endangering the lives of any of my students. Ever. His eyes flashed over the crowd. This game will be played tomorrow. Until then, I advise all of you to go back to your common rooms until told otherwise. They began to file out.  
  
Oh yes. Punishment. If I find the person who did this, they will not expelled. We have other ways of dealing with pranks. Anything going further than pranks and I will see you put in Azkaban. Certain eyes were cast downwards at the mention of prison. You may go.  
  
Harry found Ron, Hermione and Draco as they walked back into the castle.  
  
So who do you think did it? Draco asked.  
  
Draco was taken aback by Ron's answer.  
  
  
  
You do exude certain qualities about you. I'm sure that Dumbledore would love to know about all of the things that you've said over the years relating to Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers'.  
  
But I, My father, he- Draco stumbled over his words.  
  
Malfoy, I'm kidding. You've changed. You-Know-Who wouldn't have you now if you begged. I mean talking to Gryffindors without hexing them, really. What's the world coming to? Ron asked to no one in particular.  
  
I think it was Pansy Parkinson. Hermione said as they passed through the main gate.  
  
Couldn't be.  
  
And why would that be, Draco?  
  
She doesn't have the mental qualities to think up something this good.  
  
Ah. Who does?  
  
The list of possible Death Eaters at this school is longer than you think. But then of course, Crabbe and Goyle are both on the list. No, the list is very short. Very short indeed. Draco looked at Harry. You're awfully quiet, Potter. Any ideas?  
  
Not really. I just want to play Quidditch. I certainly don't have access to such a list of Death Eaters. I couldn't even begin to tell you who most of their parents are.  
  
Too true. You've never been the subversive type. Draco looked at Harry again curiously. Well this is where I leave you, and go back to the Slytherins. See you at dinner. Draco walked down the stairs, while Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up.  
  
  
In the common room, Neville, Ginny, Seamus were trying to calm down Colin as Hermione, Ron and Harry walked in.  
  
Thank heavens you're here, Harry. Go talk to Colin. He'll listen to you.   
  
Harry walked to Colin and put a hand on his shoulder. Colin, why don't we go up to my room and have a talk.  
  
Colin still looked quite skittish. Harry walked up the stairs with Colin behind him. _What am I going to tell him? That I put the sign up? I can't do that, never. I've just got to tell him about standing up for himself. Even against Voldemort. And me._   
  
Harry pushed his door open, and Harry sat on his bed, his back against the headboards. Colin sat at the opposite end.   
  
Colin, you've got to stop being afraid.  
  
It's easy for you, Harry. You're a powerful wizard, who has defeated Voldemort time and time again. I'm not, and I never could.  
  
Colin, listen to me. In the times to come, you have got to be brave. It's not enough to want to hide. Do you think that sometimes I wish that I had never gotten that letter? At least once a week I think about my life if I had stayed a Muggle. But I realize that I have people here who love me, and who care about me. Do you have anyone who you would give your life for?   
  
My brother.  
  
I have Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. I would give my life for theirs. I would do anything to protect them. Anything. They mean more to me than my own life. If I lost any of them to Voldemort, I would never recover. That's what I'm fighting for. Not just the idea that the Wizarding community should be free and open to all who posses the magic, but also the idea of friendship. So I must be brave, and not let my fright overcome my determination to see Voldemort defeated.  
  
Thanks, Harry. I needed that.  
  
Colin slipped off the bed and gave Harry a wave as he left the room. Harry sat, alone in his thoughts, brooding over what he had just said, and how true it really was. A scratching on his arm brought him out of his trance.  
  
A mottled owl waited, it's leg sticking out expectantly. Harry untied the letter, gave the owl a pat and shooed it on it's way back to it's owner. He opened the hastily folded letter and read it.  
  
  
_ Harry,  
  
I know. Meet me at 8 in the Charms classroom. Come alone.  
  
Draco_  
  
  
Harry gulped. Hard. His mind raced with the possibility of Draco telling anyone. At all. Not only telling anyone, but more specifically Ron, Hermione or Ginny. The professors were less of a concern, but his friends...were a different story altogether. He jumped off of his bed, and put the note in his pocket, making sure to remember to destroy it later.  
  
He walked down into the common room. Hermione and Ron were playing chess, Hermione looking closely at the board. Ron was still winning though. He always did. Ginny sat next to them, reading.   
  
Hey Harry. You got Colin all settled? Neville asked from his chair.  
  
Yeah. He's all set. I hope. It just took some doing.  
  
That's why we made you a prefect. Oh yes, there's a meeting in a half-hour in the Great Hall for all prefects.  
  
Thanks Neville. We'll be there. Hermione said from her game of chess.  
  
I would expect nothing less. None of the professors know about it, so don't go telling anyone about it.  
  
No, I wouldn't dream of it.  
  
Okay, then. Neville left the common room.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ron had destroyed Hermione's last piece, and the chess game was over.   
  
Let's go. Ginny pulled herself away from her book, and the quartet let the room and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
  
When they arrived, Neville and Pansy sat at the end of one of the tables, waiting for the other prefects to wander in.  
  
Thanks for being here. We'll begin in a few minutes when everyone gets   
here.  
  
Once the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw delegations arrived, the Head Boy and Girl stood. Pansy spoke first.  
  
This was Neville's idea. Let him explain it.  
  
Thank you for that warm reception, Pansy. This was my idea. As prefects, we need to be mindful of any and all students that may wish those non-pureblood students harm. Not simple tricks like that banner, but something more serious. Pansy agrees with me, even if she doesn't like it very much. If anything more serious arises, then I want you to go straight to Dumbledore. He will then be able to act. We are his eyes and ears amongst the students in our own houses. Any questions? Neville glanced at the assembled prefects. No. You may go back to your houses.  
  
That was it Neville? I was beating Hermione at my third game of chess. I think that you should have just told us one by one.  
  
Draco stared at Harry. Harry knew that Draco was staring at him, but did not rise to the bait.   
  
Well, I've got to get back to studying. We have a test in Transfigurations coming up. Hermione got up from the table.  
  
In a month. Ron said.  
  
You can never study too much. Hermione retorted, and they walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.   
  
Slowly the prefects drifted away from the table, until only Draco and Harry were left.   
  
Let's go to somewhere more private, shall we, Potter? Draco sneered.  
  
Harry got up reluctantly, and followed Draco up to the third floor, and into an unused Arthimancy classroom. He closed the door once he entered.  
  
I'll keep this short. I know about you and the banner. I know that you plan to join Voldemort. I want one good reason that I should not go to the headmaster and turn you in.  
  
Harry opened his pack and read the letters to Draco. It's the only way to protect my friends and myself. I care about everyone too much to risk angering Voldemort. He is not as weak as he once was. After meeting him fifth year, I don't know as I could defeat him now. So I will learn from him, and when the time is right, I will kill him.  
  
Harry, you don't understand. I heard about things that my father did. You won't last long as a Death Eater, trust me. You really should-  
  
It's too late, Draco. His emerald eyes bore into Dracos gray. I've already joined him. Do you think that it would do me good to just write him and tell him sorry, I've changed my mind?'. No, he would kill me then. And everyone and everything I love. This is the only way. I have no choice.  
  
You always have a choice.  
  
Not this time.  
  
What if you die before you kill him?  
  
I won't. I will make sure of that. Draco, I am going to have to ask you to keep my secret. You of all people know what it's like to do this you don't really want to, to have to put on a mask of hatred or joviality to suit the group. This is too important for all of us for you to fool around.  
  
Harry stood almost eye-to-eye with his former arch rival, his eyes pleading. Draco was silent for a long time. He walked away from Harry and walked to the window, staring out at the grounds.   
  
I will keep your secret both until the school knows and then about why you've become one.  
  
Thank you.  
  
I must ask a favor in return though.  
  
After this, not very much could be denied you.  
  
He grinned. It's nothing earth shattering. I want your blessing to marry Ginny.  
  
Excuse me? You're not even out of school yet.  
  
I know. But it would mean a lot to her and I if you gave it. You will not be at the wedding, so I figure that I must ask you first as one of her closest friends.  
  
What about Ron?  
  
Weasely will be harder, but I will have a longer time to work on him.  
  
I give it. You may marry Ginny Weasely at your will.  
  
Thank you. He turned and opened the door. And Harry?  
  
Yes, Draco?  
  
Good luck. His light blond hair shone in the moonlight as he left Harry alone   
with his thoughts.  
  
  
A/N - Chapter 8...Draco knows. Next time - Modern Day. So what about this chapter/ Please R/R, per usual. Is the story still keeping your interest? Anything missing? I know about Harry's comment in the prologue, but Draco's knowing just sorta wrote itself in. Studying for finals, and then finals, so I will try to have a chapter a day, but one never knows what will happen...Maybe more, maybe less. I've outlined the story, and it looks like a long one. But please keep reading. Surprises abound! Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Please continue doing so.


	10. Chapter 9 - Knowing

Chapter 9  
Knowing  
  


You knew? Ron's eyes glistened. He did not look at Draco.  
  
Yeah. I knew.  
  
How did you figure it out? Harry asked Draco.  
  
It was simple logic, really. No one else had gotten a hawk. Hawks are You-Know-Who's birds of post. And then it happened. I put two and two together.  
  
You knew? Ron asked again.  
  
I did.  
  
You knew?   
  
Yes. How many times did I have to say it.  
  
Why didn't you tell us?  
  
Draco looked directly at Ron. I'll tell you why. Because I saw someone who was willing to sacrifice his own life to save his friends and the world that he cared about. I saw Harry for the first time as a hero. I know, it sounds sappy coming from me, but what he did was heroic. He could have stayed with us and then let himself and everything he cared out get killed. He decided on the less traveled path. I let him go, because I knew that if I told anyone, I would be causing the destruction of the one person that I love. Draco looked at Ginny. She looked back, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
I can't believe that you got his permission to marry me. He was the one person that I wanted permission from, but didn't get it. Thank you, Harry.  
  
Your welcome Ginny. Draco, how long did it take you to get Ron to agree to marriage?  
  
Draco laughed. A few drinks and a large bowl of pretzels.  
  
  
  
It's a Muggle food that's shaped-  
  
I know what they are. Why pretzels?  
  
They were his favorite snack. I thought it would butter him up. Of course he ate before I told him that Ginny and I were getting married. By the time that that certain topic had rolled around, he was willing to do almost anything.  
  
Not quite, Draco. There was also the little matter of the pregnancy?  
  
You have kids? Harry gasped.  
  
Yeah. Three. Leo, Angie and Clarissa. The girls are twins.  
  
Oh really? Wow. I had no idea.  
  
Really, Potter. You'd think after all this time that we haven't- A swift hand flew over his mouth. His wife smiled wickedly.  
  
Draco is quite the entertainer, isn't he.  
  
Ginny I had no idea. I guess I've missed so much while I've been away.  
  
You have at that. Ginny replied.  
  
A knock on the door startled everyone. Hermione rose, and looked quickly out the window.   
  
It's Sirius and and Remus. I forgot that we were going to have them over for dinner tonight. Harry! Put Harry in the kitchen! Quick!  
  
Harry got up and sprinted into the kitchen, careful to make as little noise as he could. Once he was in the kitchen, Hermione quickly pulled the door open.   
  
Sirius, Remus it's so good to see you again.  
  
Thanks. What's for dinner? We're ravenous. Hello Draco, Ginny, Ron. Remus spoke to each of them in turn. Ron took the two visitor's coats and hung them up.  
  
Can I get you anything to drink? Hermione asked.  
  
Sure. Butterbeer? Sirius replied.  
  
Anything for you, Professor?  
  
Remus furrowed his brow as she hadn't called him professor in two years, ever since they became collegues. No, thanks. I'm fine for now.  
  
Okay then. I'll be right back.  
  
Sure thing. Sirius and Lupin sat down in the living room and began to make conversation.  
  
So Ron, have you heard the latest?  
  
No. What? Sirius, once his name had been cleared of involvement in James and Lily's deaths, had joined the Aurors and now worked alongside Ron.  
  
We're getting reports that He turned against the Death Eaters.  
  
Ron couldn't help but play along.   
  
Yeah. Though I wonder why. Harry was one of Voldemort's biggest supporters. Retribution perhaps, for letting His master die? I guess we'll never know. What's taking Hermione so long? Remus, why don't you go and see what she's doing?  
  
Remus got up, when Ginny pulled herself up and planted her feet in front of Lupin.   
  
I can't let you go in there. Ah-Hermione-Hermione's got this big dinner planned, and you'll ruin it if you go in there.  
  
Dinner? I don't smell anything... Lupin looked around, confused.  
  
Ah-she's got a Repelling Charm on the smell so that you won't be tempted before it's ready. Sit down, I'll help her.  
  
Ginny went into the kitchen.  
  
That was weird. Draco, Ron, is there something you're not telling Sirius and I?  
  
They shouted together. Not at all, Ron continued, glaring at Draco, we just wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Sure. Do you have another visitor?  
  
No. Why would we have another visitor?  
  
Oh I don't know, perhaps because there's a mug here with half drunken tea inside of it.  
  
I didn't like the first kind of tea, so I made another cup. Hermione walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bottle of butterbeer and a mug.  
  
I see. Sirius eyed the group suspiciously.  
  
What? You don't trust us? Ginny said as she emerged from the kitchen.  
  
You all seem a bit out of sorts. You did remember that Remus and I were coming today, right?  
  
Of course we did, Sirius. Ron and I just had a late night last night, that's all.  
  
I see. Well, if that's all, then I guess it's--  
  
But his sentence was cut off by the unmistakable sound of a kettle falling onto the floor and a muttered few choice words.  
  
Sirius Black rose from his seat.  
  
Sirius, please, don't go in there. We can explain.  
  
Not just yet. I want to find out what you're hiding.  
  
He strode over to the kitchen door, and entered the kitchen, wand at the ready. His eyes scanned the meticulously white kitchen, until they fell upon a large figure dressed in black.  
  
My God.  
  
Hello Sirius.  
  
Sirius Black blinked three times in quick succession and the raised his wand. He said clearly, and Harry dropped to the ground, stunned.  
  
Just then, Remus came running into the room, followed shortly thereafter by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco.  
  
I want an explanation. This had better be good. If not, I will not only charge Potter here, but also all of you for harboring a notorious Death Eater.  
  
Lupin began.  
  
No, Remus. This must be done. He's done too much damage to our world to escape punishment, even if he is my godson. So begin.  
  
The four present who knew Harry's story began in earnest, all at once.  
  
No, one at a time.  
  
Hermione began. He came last night. He did turn on the Death Eaters, not to gain power or clear the succession line, but to destroy them. He also claims to have killed Voldemort. From what we've gathered so far, he did it because he had no choice in the matter.  
  
You always have a choice. Sirius said.  
  
Draco continued. I said the same thing to him four years ago. He never had a choice. You-Know-Who would have destroyed him. As he said, he almost didn't come out of his fifth year.  
  
Sirius said his name for the first time.  
  
Perhaps it's better if we go, then. Lupin looked around.  
  
No. I want to hear the story from his own mouth. _Ennervate_. A green light shot out of the end of Sirius' wand and Harry stirred.  
  
I was waiting for someone to do that. Why am I still here?  
  
Because we want to hear your story from you. Sirius said sternly.  
  
You haven't brought me into the Ministry, Sirius? I'm surprised, after what I did to you.  
  
Don't tempt me, Potter.  
  
Oh, so now it's Potter is it? Well, aren't we the angry one. Harry was finding it exceedingly difficult not to slip into Death Eater sarcasm.  
  
  
  
Does everyone have to ask me that question?  
  
You'll be getting it a lot where you'll be going, Potter. Get used to it.  
  
I am. I deserve to go there. There. Have you ever heard a Death Eater say that? Sirius was silent. No, I thought not. Let me explain something to you, Auror. I am Harry Potter. What choices I have made, and the consequences of those choices are mine to live with. Mine alone. I am not going to be pushed into something I do not want to do. If I had truly betrayed my friends, and this world, then why would I be here? Sirius was silent. No answer, then? No, no. There is no answer needed because my answer is clear.  
  
Remus pushed through the small group and gave him a hug. It's good to have you back.  
  
Sirius said warningly.  
  
Lay off it, Black. You know as well as I do that Harry had his reasons. Let's all go back into the living room and hear them before we are forced to take any drastic actions. Harry will pay, he said so himself. Don't worry about being an Auror, now, Sirius. Just let Harry be Harry and you be his godfather for a while.  
  
He betrayed James and Lily!  
  
Do I have to say it again? Lay off. James and Lily are dead. Do you think it was easy for Harry? I certainly don't. But I want to hear Harry tell his story. Let's go.  
  
The group slowly filed back into the living room and sat down.  
  
What about the second task that you undertook? Ginny asked, clearly wanting the story to pick up again.  
  
That second task was more difficult, because I knew that I needed to do something a little more serious than banners. The Age Line gave me an idea. Let me just say that Voldemort, through Snape was extremely pleased with my efforts. Because of this, he rushed my initiation up to the Easter term-  
  
When you left I was wondering where you went.  
  
But by then, you and Hermione were too rapped up in each other to notice my changes. And at that point, I was quite convincing in my role. My second effort happened during the Valentine's dance, but I am getting ahead of myself...  
  
A/N Tada! Chapter 9 is up and running! R/R, per usual. Have a nice day...Thanks to all who reviewed, please keep reading and tell your friends if you like it, so they can read it. What did you think of the last chapter? Characters believable? Not? EHowland@Anselm.Edu for a longer correspondence, if you wish. My little plan is unfolding nicely. As I said, I will be moving the pace up a little more, and the chapters will probably be a little longer, but maybe not. It really doesn't matter, does it, as long as the story is interesting...Is it interesting? R/R, PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 10 - Plans

Chapter 10  
Plans  
  


The Gryffindor team won the postponed match against Hufflepuff. But Harry's mind was elsewhere. The rest of the first term passed by in a whirl, with Defense classes, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration taking up so much of his time. Slowly, a change in his relationship between Ron and Hermione occurred. No longer were they three legs of a triangle, but increasingly Ron and Hermione went off to do things on their own, leaving Harry by himself. He was happy with this arrangement, having ample time to think about the second prank that needed to occur.  
  
He was reading _A Book of Spells, Level 7_, when he found what he was looking for.  
  
_The Sorting Charm_, he read _can be used to sort out those who have a certain characteristic, such as red hair, or those over six feet tall. Those who are sorted will bear a mark for three days until it wears off. There is no known spell to break this Charm. The Charm must be allowed to work for three days. Any characteristic can be set, and any mark worn. It is simply up to the caster. _  
  
He had his spell, but when to cast it was the question.  
  
  
Hogwarts at Christmas is always decorated beautifully, with twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall, and garland stringing the corridors. Nothing could spoil the magic of Christmas...except a good fight between friends.  
  
Harry, what is your problem? Ron asked one day during the holidays, while they were busy playing chess in the common room.  
  
What do you mean, Ron?  
  
You've become so distant to us, Harry. We miss you.  
  
You _miss _me? You don't even recognize that I exist anymore. If it weren't for the fact that Hermione went back to see her parents over the holidays you and I wouldn't even be talking.  
  
Ouch. That hurt.  
  
Well, it's the truth.  
  
Since when have you become Mister Honesty?  
  
Since you decided to play Mister Puppy love.  
  
Harry, I am getting just a little annoyed with you and your comments about our relationship. It's really none of your business.  
  
Oh, you've made that abundantly clear, I can tell you.  
  
That's not what I meant.  
  
Isn't it though? You do everything with Hermione. Homework, meals, classes, it's just not the same anymore. It's sorta like you're married already.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Yeah. You do act like newlyweds.  
  
We don't.  
  
You do.  
  
Harry, aren't we getting a little bit off topic here? We're talking about your distance.  
  
And I'm giving you a reason. Hermione. Harry had stopped even thinking about chess.  
  
Are you making me choose?  
  
I don't know maybe I am. Ron, why is the world so complicated now? Why can't we go back to first year, when everything was simple and you Hermione and I were friends, equals. Not now.  
  
Are you making me choose?  
  
I think so. Harry said softly. He was tired of thinking about it.  
  
Then I will choose. I choose Hermione. His words struck Harry like a death knell. It wasn't enough that he was going to have to leave his friends. No, he had to make himself hate them on the outside.  
  
Ron, I'm sorry. No, Ron, don't choose. I didn't mean it. His words fell on deaf ears. Ron continued as if nothing had happened.  
  
You know I thought something like this might occur. We were so much alike, you and I. Harry, I have to think about my future. Hermione and I will be married. But I don't want to lose you as a friend either.  
  
I don't want that either, Ron. You've been there for me more times that I can remember. Especially this year. Maybe we just need some time alone. Yeah, that's it. I'll talk to you later.  
  
Harry Potter, turn around. You are going to tell me what's going on, and you are going to tell me now. I've put up with enough from you. You are running away from something, and I want to know what it is.  
  
No you don't, Ron. I can tell you that. Nothing could be further from the truth. I am not running away from anything. If anything, I am running towards it, Ron. You will find out soon enough what it is. I can't tell you.  
  
Harry, no matter what happens I will always be your friend. Just come to my house, wherever it is, and I will help you. Harry nodded, understanding Ron's words but also understanding that their relationship had changed.  
  
  
A few weeks later, during the first week of the new term, Professor Dumbledore addressed the school.  
  
As it is Valentine's Day in a few weeks, I would like to announce that the faculty has given it's approval for a ball to be held here in the Great Hall on February 14th. This is only open for third years and above. I would like to announce also the good news that for the first time in a decade, a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor has managed to stay with us for more than three terms. I give you Professor Lupin! Professor Remus Lupin stood and received the wild applause.  
  
He sat once again, and the meal appeared on the plates. Harry pushed his around, a plot forming in his mind.  
  
Something wrong with the eggs Harry? Seamus asked between mouthfuls of food.  
  
No, Seamus. I'm just thinking about that Potions essay that we have to write for next week.  
  
Harry Potter, think about homework? Funny, Harry. Seamus smirked, and took a gulp of milk.  
  
Have any of you started studying for the N.E.W.T.s? Hermione asked, one hand eating and the other entwined in Ron's.  
  
They all said, laughing.  
  
Now really boys. They're important. If you don't do well, then how are you going to get a job later?  
  
Oh, I'll think of something. Harry said mysteriously.  
  
Have you gotten any offers yet? Hermione asked.  
  
No. But I'm sure someone would employ me.  
  
She sounded unsure.  
  
  
The few short weeks between the announcement of the ball and the date of the ball left Harry with very little time to himself. He slept very little, staying up late to work on the Sorting Charm and waking up early to do his homework. With a week to go before the ball, Harry could build a charm in a doorway and set it to his exact specifications. Now all he needed was date.  
  
Would you go with me to the Valentine's Ball? Harry repeated over and over again in his mind. He couldn't ask Hermione or Ginny, they were already spoken for. Parvati was going with Seamus and Lavender was going with Dean. Suddenly he got an idea.  
  
  
  
Yes Harry?  
  
He said in a rush.  
  
She said, teasing him.  
  
Great. We'll need matching costumes. Will you pick them out. Here's some money He handed her 30 Galleons.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's a lot of money.  
  
I am a 7th year. I want this to be the best ball that Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
So what are you wearing?  
  
Black. FInd us two robes that go with black.  
  
Okay. I'll wear black as well.  
  
Then it's settled.  
  
Natalie walked up the stairs to the girl's dorm in a daze.  
  
Hermione and Ron stepped from the entrance corridor, laughing.  
  
You two were so funny!  
  
Shut up!  
  
No, Harry, it was really cute. Hermione said.  
  
It's not funny. All of my friends have relationships. They have it easy.  
  
Who said we're going together? Ron said playfully.  
  
Hermione said, playing along.  
  
You're not? When did this occur? Harry looked dumbfounded.  
  
Kidding, Harry. Ron said, punching him in the shoulder. Dinner anyone?  
  
The trio of friends, although no longer equals, could still get along wonderfully.  
  
  
The night before the ball, Harry awoke at 3AM, just as he had wanted to. He pulled on his glasses and took the Invisibility cloak out of the trunk. He made sure that he had his wand and stole out of the 7th year boy's dormitory. He found his way down the stairs and into the common room, careful to not make any noise on his way out. He opened the Fat Lady and entered the school proper.  
  
He quickly found his way to the entryway of the Great Hall, and he opened both doors. He took out his wand and said which sent a web of blue light out and covered the entryway in a transparent film of magic. He added the key ingredients: the sorting mark - purity of blood, and the mark, to be frozen in place for three days, the limit of the spell. As an added precaution, he set the charm to begin working two minutes before 8:00 that evening, so that many people would still be filing into the Great Hall. His work done, the web faded and the entryway was passable once again. He closed the doors and went back to the Gryffindor common room, to get the rest of his night's sleep.  
  
  
Valentine's Day was spent in a flurry of activity, with final preparations bustling in and out of the Great Hall, and a great deal of excitement in classes. Once dinner was finished, the opposite sexes separated and began to get ready. The boys put on their best dress robes. Ron looked quite dapper in his new emerald and bronze robes, Harry, handsome in his simple black and gold, and Neville in his blue and silver.   
  
At quarter until eight, the two sexes came down the stairs, each boy looking for their other half. Harry quickly found Natalie, who was dressed in a thick black dress, with black robes and a gold design, her hair done up in high bun. Ginny came down in black as well, but silver dragons wound their way up her dress, finally finishing near the high neck. A small blood red diamond sat just above the bodice and a silver chair coiled around her neck. Ron looked for Hermione, who was last coming down the stairs, her hair matching the trim on her cloak and dress. Neville was going with Pansy, although he really didn't want to. It was expected that Head Boy and Girl go together.   
  
They made their way down the winding staircases, Neville even missing the trick step. Finally, they stood before the Great Hall doors, which remained closed until five until eight. Suddenly, as if on cue, the door swung open and a glittering world was revealed. The sky was a deep blue that night, and the floating candles had been clustered to look like chandeliers. The house colors hung proudly from each of the four walls, and in the middle a group of string instruments was playing a waltz. Slowly the couples made their way into the Great Hall.  
  
But not quickly enough. Just before the couple in front of Natalie and Harry stepped across the threshold, the blue web returned, just for a second. The couple in front of them passed through without incident. But when Harry and Natalie passed through the entryway, Harry felt a surge of magic coarse through him. But other couples were pushing to get through, and so Harry and Natalie moved as fast as they could out into the middle of the floor.  
  
In a few moments, Harry noticed Natalie becoming more and more pale by the second. What's wrong, Natalie? But he had answered his own question. Harry felt his legs become harder and harder to move, and then the hardness crept into his stomach, chest, through his arms, and into his neck. The last thing he remembered was the world turning a snowy white.  
  
  
A/N - So Harry becomes taken himself. Interesting way to throw off suspicion if you yourself are caught in the spell. Sorry about the time length (3+ Months) but I want to keep the story moving, and will do classroom stuff only as necessary. As I said, I am trying not to venture off into a strange world, and to keep everything as canon as possible. There really is a Gryffindor girl named Natalie, etc. Please R/R - What can I do to make it better or more interesting? I have lots of plans for Harry & Co, and I've mapped out the story, but who knows. Please R/R - As I said. Have a nice day. EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my e-mail if you wish to send me anything. I will accept longer reviews w/or w/o criticism. I want to know. Anything. Please. Thanks. 


	12. Chapter 11 - Messages

Chapter 11  
Another Letter  
  


He's awake! Draco, Ginny and Ron all stood over the bed, watching Harry blink.   
  
What happened? Harry asked groggily.  
  
Someone charmed the door to turn any non pure bloods into stone. If you remember correctly, your mother wasn't a full witch. Which means that--  
  
I know what it means. How long was I out for? His thoughts came into focus, and all he remembered was everything going white once he stepped through the door.  
  
Three days. Madam Pomfrey came over to his bed and felt his forehead. You should be fine. As you were the first to transform, you're the first to come out as well. The entire school should be fine by late tonight.  
  
The door opened, and Professor Dumbledore came into the room, flanked by Professor McGonagall. I'm glad to see you're awake, Harry. You have some good friends, Harry. They've been here since the first day. All the students who were immune to the charm or didn't walk through that door have been here checking up on their friends.  
  
Professor McGonagall coughed loudly. Professor Dumbledore looked at her, and then realized why he was here. Harry, I'd like to speak to you, when you get up and about. It's nothing pressing, but please come soon. It's important.   
  
I will, Professor. Thank you. He said tiredly.   
  
Now why don't we leave Harry alone to rest. You can all come back tomorrow and see him. Professor Dumbledore ushered the students out of the room. Harry pulled the warm blankets over him and fell asleep once again.  
  
  
The next morning he awoke with two steel eyes bearing into him.  
  
That was very clever, Potter. Very clever indeed. You've gotten everyone thoroughly confused now. But I still know. I still know. Harry, I thank you for your blessing. Let me give you one piece of advice, from someone who knows: get out while you still can.  
  
You don't get it, do you Draco? Harry sat up and supported himself by his elbows. I am not doing this for my peace of mind or my health. It's not about me. If it were, then I wouldn't be doing it. Because I like me. I like living in peace with my surroundings, and not trying to kill things. I dread my life after graduation.  
  
But Potter, I will tell you this once and only once. There will be things you will enjoy. Immensely. Fear is a power, Harry. My father put me into fear from my earliest memories. It gave him power over me and until broke that he could do anything to me, so long as I feared him. You will grow to like that power. I can tell that you're changing already. I know that you, Weasely and Granger are still best friends, but that will change. You will pull away from them. Especially once you get your Mark.  
  
  
  
I pulled away from what I knew, that fifth year. You remember at the beginning, when I was still old self, and then by the end I wanted nothing to do with my father or his Death Eaters? This is why. And Draco pulled his left sleeve up, said a few words, and a black skull, with a snake twisting out of it's mouth appeared. I keep it hidden. I knew after I had gotten it that it was a mistake. I keep it hidden so that Ginny will see me for me, not for some Dark Mark. I made a mistake getting it, but at that point there was nothing I could do about it. Now however, I do not wish it on my worst enemy. Many nights I am called, but I have learned to ignore it's song. I must be strong for Ginny. She must be taken care of.  
  
You really love her, don't you?  
  
More than life itself. I would give my life for hers in a heartbeat. But why am I telling you this, Potter. Get up, Dumbledore wants to see you.  
  
Harry climbed out of the bed and slipped on his robes. He followed Draco out of the hospital wing and out into the school.  
  
  
When they reached Dumbledore's office, a quick word admitted them from the corridor to the stairs, which they eagerly climbed.   
  
Ah, boys, come in. Professor Snape and I were just finishing up. Professor, you'll do what I ask?  
  
I will try. That's all I can promise.  
  
That is all that ask. Snape bowed his head and then left Dumbledore's office.  
  
You may go, Draco. I need to speak to Mister Potter alone.  
  
Yes sir. Harry?  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco left and Harry met Professor Dumbledore's gaze.  
  
Harry, we need to have a talk. Please sit down. Harry did so, and then waited for Dumbledore to begin. I've been around a lot longer than most, Harry, and I have never been put in this position. I have received no less that twenty Howlers from various families demanding action in this matter. I know also that I officially do not know who pulled that prank.  
  
What are you going to do?  
  
I'm not sure yet, Harry. I thought that you might be able to help me.  
  
Me? I did it.  
  
You did indeed. I cannot take action against you, because I want you to finish out your education here. You are too important to lose. But.  
  
Does there have to be one of those?  
  
I'm afraid so, Harry. What I will do is nothing. I will conclude that whoever did this must have come in from the outside, and that will be the end of it. The Board of Governors would not dream of stepping into matters unless they became more serious. That is where you come in.  
  
  
  
Yes, you. I want a promise from you today, Harry. That you will not pull something like three days ago again. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Good. If not, then I will expose and expel you. Hogwarts comes first and I will not see any more of my students hurt by your masters' wishes. You did well, not hurting anyone, but at the same time this has got to stop. The fifth years and you have some very important tests coming up, and I do not want anything to interfere with that. Mark my words well, Harry.  
  
I do, Professor. In four months time I will be out in the world, and to all intents and purposes, joining the Dark.  
  
What do you plan to do about Ron and Hermione?  
  
I am changing, Professor. Ron did have something right the other day. They have each other, and I will able to slip away, let like a third wheel on a bicycle.  
  
I don't think it will be that easy, Harry. Your friendship means too much to you for you to hurt them. You are changing, as you said. Remember who you really are, or you will truly become one of Voldemort's creatures.  
  
I will never forget Mara Smith, or my parents, or anyone else that he has killed. I will not forget who I am. How can I, when I have this, He rubbed his hand over his scar to remind me always.  
  
Has it hurt since you made the decision?  
  
Not as much. A dull throbbing now.  
  
Perhaps that is for the better then.  
  
May I go, Professor?  
  
Yes, Harry. May you never forget who you are.  
  
I won't.  
  
He stood, and walked out of the office.  
  
  
During the first potions class of the next week, Snape handed back the essays on first and second year potions that he had asked for, and corrected. Amazingly enough, Harry pulled a B' out of Snape. Of course, it helped to have worked on it from the moment it was assigned, until the moment Harry handed it in. The bell rang, and the Slytherin and Gryffindors filed out of the room.   
  
Mr. Potter, could I see you for a moment? It's about your essay. Snape's voice rang out, reaching Harry's ears in a matter of moments.  
  
Sure, Professor. He turned and headed back into the classroom. Ron, I'll catch up with you at lunch.   
  
Okay, Harry. Ron said, as he, Hermione and Neville made their way out of the dungeon.  
  
You wanted to see me Professor?  
  
Snape began to pace. I do, Potter. Our master has decided that he liked your games so very much that he has moved your initiation up to the Easter holidays. Since you cannot Apparate, a port key will be provided for you. It will take you on the Wednesday of our break to the Riddle House. There you will receive your Mark. Potter, if I could have postponed it, I would have, but I-  
  
No. If Voldemort wants me to become a Death Eater then, than that's when I'll do it. I must appear to be sincere in all things.  
  
You are more intelligent that I thought. Perhaps that is what Dumbledore sees in you.  
  
Thank you. May I go?  
  
Yes. I just thought you'd want to know.  
  
I did. Thank you. Professor?  
  
  
  
What was it like getting the Mark?  
  
Painful. Each ceremony is different, I've seen fifteen variations on his theme of obedience and loyalty. Spells, enchantments, curses, it all boils down to that moment when the spell pierces your skin and burns the Dark Mark into your very soul. There is nothing that I can compare it to. To some it is glorious, but to others, it is torture. Only you can decide which it is to be.  
  
Thank you sir. I will make preparations to be ready on the Wednesday of break.  
  
Harry turned and walked out of the classroom, leaving Snape alone with his memories of becoming a Death Eater.  
  
A/N - Not quite a cliffhanger, but still...leading to more important things. Please R/R - I can't say it enough. If you want to flame, go ahead. If not, go ahead. I am making a valiant first effort, I think, and it's a shame that I'm not getting more comments. Of course, no one knows me here, but still...if it's good/bad - take 3 seconds and tell me! We're leading up to the pivotal moment of the first section of the story, and then things will take a more drastic tale. Things will perhaps get darker, less happy because Harry did not lead a happy life. Please R/R. That's all I ask. Really.


	13. Chapter 12 - Friendship

Chapter 12  
Friendship  
  


Harry's thoughts turned increasingly inward as the weeks crawled by. He began to withdraw from Ron and Hermione, who were too busy gazing at each other to notice. During meals he sat in silence, his emerald eyes far away and his right arm slowly rubbing his left. Before break, a Hogsmede weekend was announced.  
  
Do you want to go with us, Harry? Hermione asked, while looking at Ron.  
  
Sure. I'd like that. It'll be like old times. He said.  
  
Yeah. It will be fun, I'm sure. Ron is taking me out to lunch at the Three Broomsticks, for our anniversary.  
  
But it's not for two weeks, Hermione. You're usually so precise.  
  
Who needs an actual day, Harry. This is our 11 month, 23 day anniversary, silly boy.  
  
With that, the short conversation was ended.  
  
Harry did find consolation with his studies. He became as obsessed with studying as Hermione used to be, and spent most of his time in the library, reading and taking notes.  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
Oh, hi Neville. What can I do for you? Neville set his books down on the table and plopped down opposite Harry.  
  
Are you okay? You've become so distant lately. Is anything wrong? Neville asked with concern.  
  
No, I'm fine. I guess I'm just having a hard time adjusting to the fact that Ron and Hermione are a couple.  
  
You had no trouble last year. Why now?  
  
Last year was different. They hadn't spent the entire summer together then, and came only after the Christmas term, so there was some normalcy before that. They also didn't act like I didn't exist, that I am some apparition of Harry that can't be seen when they look at each other.  
  
I see. But that's not all, is it?  
  
Harry thought for a long moment. No, it's not. I'm worried about the future. After Hogwarts. What will happen to me.  
  
Harry, you will have offers from all over the wizarding world. You're Harry Potter, remember? The Boy Who Lived? How can you not be employed? I mean you'd have to practically become a Death Eater to not be employed by someone.  
  
True. What are you going to do, Neville?  
  
I have an offer to join the Aurors. I think that it would be a challenge. Also my parents were Aurors, and I want them to be proud of me.  
  
Neville, your parents are proud of you. You've gone from a small boy to almost a grown man and you're Head Boy. That's got to count for something.  
  
It does, I know, but I want to catch Death Eaters and make them pay.  
  
You will, if you set your mind to it.  
  
Thanks, Harry. We do need to be off to Defense, unfortunately.  
  
You still upset over what happened last week? Harry asked, getting up from the table and following Neville out of the library.  
  
I was almost put into a coma. Professor Lupin should have been more careful with his creatures.  
  
I think he was.  
  
  
The morning of Hogsmede, Harry overslept. Ron, not wishing to wake him up, snuck out of the room and down the stairs. When he returned, he dressed quickly and shut the door, and went to meet Hermione for breakfast. Harry awoke an hour or so later, rolled over, and looked at his watch. He was late! Not wanting to miss anymore of his last truly free weekend, he skipped his shower and dressed furiously, running down the stairs as he pulled on his sweater.   
  
When he reached the common room, it was empty. Ron? Hermione? He called into the silence. No one answered him.  
  
_They left without me._ That particular realization hit him full force. _They left without me_. He thought it again, mulling it over in his mind. Harry walked out of the common room, making sure to close the Fat Lady before he left the castle for the day.  
  
Harry made his way down the dirt path to Hogsmede, saying hello to the few students that he passed. He looked at his watch, and his stomach growled. Crossing to the Three Broomsticks, he opened the door and found his two friends sitting with Ginny and Draco.  
  
He said, coming over to them and pulling up a chair.  
  
The two couples replied, not really taking notice of who was there.  
  
Did you not think to wake me up this morning, Ron.  
  
I thought you'd want to sleep.  
  
I wanted to go with you and Hermione to Hogsmede.  
  
His voice lacked conviction, as Ron was too busy looking at Hermione to notice really what he was saying. Harry slumped back in his chair, took out his wand, and began twist it around in his fingers. The day was not going well.  
  
Ron I just wanted to say that I am joining Lord Voldemort next week. Yes that's right, I am joining my master on his evil plot to take over the world. I think we'll start with Hermione. I mean who wants a Muggle-born wife, anyway? I certainly don't, and I really can think of anyone who would. They're just--dirty Harry laughed as his words sunk into Ron's head.  
  
Harry? Are you all right?  
  
No, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco, I'm not all right. I am tired of being the fifth wheel. What I just said isn't true, but it could have been. I am tired of watching my friends look at each other, and gaze at each other, while I am sitting on the sidelines.  
  
Don't you want us to be happy? Hermione asked.  
  
Of course I do. I want all four of you to be happy. But I also want to be happy, and frankly, I am tired of being left out.  
  
Then what do you want to do Harry? Ginny asked, still clutching to Draco's cloak.  
  
I don't know. It's just that I know that I don't want to be left out.  
  
Hermione thought for a long moment, and then said quietly. When you know what you want, come and tell us. Until then, leave us alone, Harry. We're your friends, but Ron and I are dating. And that carries a certain commitment. I don't want our friendship ruined, but at the same time we need to think about our futures. Ron and me. Together. I think it's time that you get a girlfriend, Harry Potter. With that, she effectively cast Harry out. He turned, dejected, and began to walk away.  
  
Before he left the Three Broomsticks, he turned back to the their table, and watched as an argument developed between Ron and Hermione.  
  
--and he's too important to us for you to do that. I can't believe that you of all people could say such a thing. Ron said angrily.   
  
Really, Ron. I thought that-  
  
No Hermione, you didn't. For the first time in your life, you didn't think. What did you expect? Harry to stay here and sit in silence? He is our friend, Hermione. And frankly, his friendship means as much to me as our relationship. I'll see you later. Ron stood, and saw Harry in the doorway. Harry, wait up. Ron crossed the room in a few short strides, and then met Harry. They left the Three Broomsticks in silence.  
  
They walked aimlessly down the street, then turning to go back to Hogwarts. Finally Harry broke the silence. Did you mean that?  
  
Of course I did. She's just too preoccupied to realize what she almost did.  
  
With what?  
  
Studying, silly. She is stressing about the N.E.W.T.s, and they aren't for two months yet. I can't believe that she would have said anything like that. You are too important to me to let go. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I'd do.  
  
What do you think you'll do after June?  
  
Oh I don't know. I might try for the Ministry, depending on my NEWTs, but then again I still want to play for the Cannons. It really all depends on those tests, doesn't it? You?  
  
I had this same conversation with Neville. I have something lined up, and that I'm interviewing for over the holiday. It should be interesting.  
  
Can you tell me what it is? Ron asked, as they walked the lake.  
  
No, sorry. They've told me not to tell anyone until I get the job. It's basically a shoo-in anyway.  
  
Oh. Then will you tell me?  
  
Sure, Ron. Harry turned towards the town once again, and watched as three figures came closer and closer to them. He recognized Hermione, Ginny and Draco walking the hill together. The couple was talking animatedly to Hermione, who was shaking her head. The trio stopped not far from Harry and Ron, who were watching Hermione shake her head even more fiercely. Finally Draco pointed to Harry, and Hermione walked towards him.  
  
I'm sorry, Harry.  
  
Accepted. Can we go eat? I'm hungry.   
  
Hermione said. Is apologizing that easy?  
  
I'm in a forgiving mood.   
  
  
The remainder of the time before the holiday was spent together with Ron and Hermione and Ginny, all of whom promised to not leave Harry out. Because of the upcoming OWLs and NEWTs, very few of the 5th or 7th years went home, and thus the common room was always full. Harry made a point to go to the potions dungeon every day, for one reason or another.  
  
Finally Wednesday arrived. The day passed uneventfully, with Harry, Ron and Hermione playing chess almost the entire day, as a break from studying. Harry grew increasingly snappish as the day wore on, and the time of meeting Snape came closer. Finally, his watch showed 10:30, and so he took his Invisibility cloak out of the trunk, said goodnight to Ron and Hermione, and walked out of the common room.  
  
He wound his way into the potions dungeon, and knocked on the door. It opened and Harry walked inside, closing it behind him.  
  
I see you're on time, Mister Potter. We do not want to keep our Master waiting. Snape said, his skin ever more yellow and his hair ever more stringy and grease covered. Come and touch the port key. Which turned out to be a small container of Bertie-Botts-Every-Flavor-Beans.  
  
Are you ready? Professor Snape asked.  
  
I am.  
  
It is time. They waited in silence as his watch told him it was 11:00. He felt a familiar pull on his stomach, and when it faded away, he was back to the graveyard where Cedric died. This time, however, he was not fighting Lord Voldemort.  
  
He was joining him.  
  
A/N - Semi cliffhanger. Next Chapter - Harry gets inducted and what happens after. The school year is rapidly drawing to a close. But the story isn't over yet. As usual, please R/R and tell me what you think. Flames, you suck', it's bad, don't write another word, etc. Or not, if you're feeling generous. How do you think the characters are developing. Realistically? Not? Please R/R, and thanks to all those who have already. Continue to read. Also, EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my e-mail address if you wish to write a longer review to me, perhaps when the story is finished. Also, if you notice any gross inaccuracies, etc., please report them to me and I will fix them. Have a nice day!


	14. Chapter 13 - Initiation

Chapter 13  
Initiation  
  


The port key placed Snape and Harry just outside of a small circle of black cloaked figures. A thick fog rolled over the small rise, and obscured many of the surrounding gravestones. A tall fire burned in the center of the circle, and a tall man stood around it.  
  
The voice rasped.  
  
Thank you, m'Lord. Harry bowed low, as did Snape.  
  
You have brought the boy?  
  
I have, my master. He is ready to be initiated.  
  
Voldemort gave a strained laugh. We've been too long without fresh recruits. Even our guest cannot change that. I've been inactive for far to long.  
  
Master, may I speak? One of the figures asked from behind their hood.  
  
You may, Lestrange.  
  
Who is this new Death Eater?   
  
Lord Voldemort motioned for Harry to join him where he could be seen.  
  
Mr. Lestrange gasped, along with several of the others present when they saw who it was.  
  
I thought it might prove amusing to see him receive the Mark. It is time, Harry. Every time that Voldemort said his name, Harry shivered, as if Voldemort has squeezing the life out of him.  
  
What am I to do, master?  
  
Wait a moment. He turned to the assembled Death Eaters and began. Harry Potter, place your hands on my left arm. Harry did so, feeling the brittle skin begin to flake away under his touch. I will ask you a series of questions. Do not answer falsely. I will know. We are connected while you touch my arm. Are you ready to begin? Once begun, you cannot break the connection, or you will die. Understood?  
  
Harry said, bracing himself for the barrage of questions.  
  
Are you Harry Potter?  
  
I am.  
  
Do you come here under your free will?   
  
I do.  
  
Have you come here with the intention to kill any of those present?  
  
Harry's mind raced with the possibility that he would be discovered at this point, but he said, and Voldemort did not stop questioning him.  
  
Do you submit yourself to my will in all things?  
  
I do.  
  
Do you submit yourself to my will as expressed my those Death Eaters that stand above you?  
  
I do.  
  
Do you renounce all of your old ties, forging new with the Dark forever more?  
  
I do.  
  
Do you give yourself, body and soul, to the Dark, never to be renounced?  
  
I do.  
  
Thus ends the Questioning, the most formal part of the Initiation ceremony. I detected nothing false from your lips or heart. Let us continue with Choices. Harry I give you two choices. In one, you will simply receive the Dark Mark and become one of us. In the second, you will be subjugated to certain curses by all of those present. Which do you choose?  
  
The second. I wish for that to be a testament to my devotion to my lord and master.  
  
Then let us begin. Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and said . A flash of light flew from his wand into Harry's temples and he began to scream. His body seized up and pain surged through his body. A Death Eater raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. , said the Death Eater, and a second flash of light flew from his wand and hit Harry. The effect of two spells maganifed their intensity a hundred fold.  
  
One by one the Death Eaters added their wands to Harry's pain. He could feel nothing but pain everywhere. Black spots began to creep in on the sides of his eyes, and he began to cough blood. After a minute of watching Harry under a dozen Cruciatus Curses, Voldemort raised his wand once again and said _Finite Incantatum_.   
  
The pain receded from Harry slowly, as one by one the Death Eaters pulled their spells from his body. He stood and waited for further instructions.  
  
The voice rasped once again. You have done well, for one so young. I congratulate you. I thought perhaps you would be too weak to survive twelve curses, but as I said, you are stronger than I had thought. Come. Harry walked to Voldemort and watched as he pulled out his wand a second time. It is time for you to join us. Hold out your left arm.   
  
Harry extended his left arm, and pulled up the black sleeve. His arm was crisscrossed with black and blue marks, which were rapidly turning an angry purple. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's inner arm and said Mordesmore committo and a black arc shot out of his wand.  
  
Slowly the magic worked it's way into Harry's arm, creating a skull with a snake writhing it's way up out of it's mouth.  
  
Our newest Death Eater!   
  
Master, what are our instructions?   
  
I have a mission for all of you. We are to begin to plan another attack on Hogwarts. I assign Harry, the Lestranges, Severus, and Wood to plan and execute the attack. Nothing like that fool Lucius tried, but something a little more subtle. For now we cannot attack directly. For now. We have only one goal in mind - to strike fear into the hearts of all of the students, so that Dumbledore will be removed as Headmaster. Once that barrier is crossed, then we will see about finding more permanent solutions to the Mudblood problem. I will summon all of you soon. Harry, you are excused until the summer. Meet with Severus and he will inform you of any news.  
  
We stand on the brink of domination. Let us dominate, and let nothing stand in our way!  
  
Yes, master. The group of Death Eaters said.  
  
The group dispersed. Snape took the port key out of his pocket, and Harry grabbed it, and waited for the familiar pull.  
  
Which came only seconds after Harry touched it.  
  
  
When his stomach stopped churning, Harry found himself back at Hogwarts, in the potions dungeon.  
  
Professor, what did I say while I was - you know.  
  
Nothing. Just a lot of screaming. I think Voldemort likes to hear people scream. You did something very stupid tonight, Harry. That amount of Cruciatus Curse could have driven you insane. Do you remember the Longbottoms?  
  
I do. Had there been one more I might not have been able to control it, but I just surrendered to it, and let the pain run through me.  
  
Come here, and let's hide those marks.  
  
Can you do anything about this? He held up his arm.   
  
I'm afraid not. Not right after you've gotten it. Just be careful with who sees you, and don't wear anything less that long sleeves. I would rather not have Dumbledore expel you if he found out'.  
  
Certainly, Professor. I guess we'll be working together?  
  
For now. Potter, do not let what You-Know-Who said tonight fool you. There are divisions in the Death Eaters, and you will be killed if certain people find that you are gaining in favor. Step carefully. My advice to you is to become rock. It's worked for me, I can say that.  
  
It has.  
  
I can still take points.  
  
Harry smiled. I will do my best. What do I do about Ron and Hermione?  
  
That I can't help you with, I'm afraid. You will have to do that on your own. Perhaps waiting until the end of the school year might help.  
  
I'll try. I don't know how long I can have to personalities.  
  
You don't have to have two. Try uniting both until you come to a happy medium.  
  
Thanks. I'll remember that. Harry turned and retrieved his cloak. He put his over his head and opened the door.  
  
Oh, and Potter?  
  
Yes Professor?  
  
Ten points to Gryffindor. You'll need it.  
  
  
  
A barrier had been broken now that the two enemies, student and teacher, would have to work together for their common master.  
  
  
Harry made his way through the slumbering castle, careful to avoid any sign of Mrs. Norris. He opened the Fat Lady and went into the common room. Ron and Hermione sat side by side, asleep on one of the larger chairs.  
  
Goodnight, lovebugs. Harry said on his way by. He climbed the stairs, opened the door, threw off his cloak, changed quickly into his sleeping clothes, and then crawled into his soft four poster bed, exhausted.  
  
  
It was after one by the time that Harry got up. Suddenly memories of the previous evening flooded into him and he sighed. He pulled his shower kit together and walked to the prefects bathroom. When he entered, he noticed another bathing kit sitting at the edge of the pool.   
  
He called, hoping that no one was there.  
  
Potter, I'm so glad you could join me. Draco sneered. You don't look too good. Rough night in Hogsmede?  
  
Harry pulled off his bottoms, and unbuttoned his top. Draco looked over Harry's body, catching the slight purple color that some portions of his legs and arms had. When his eyes fell upon the Dark Mark, he gasped.  
  
My God. You got it. What was it like?  
  
You have one too.  
  
What was your middle?  
  
Keep your voice down, Draco. Someone else might be here.  
  
Who? Longbottom? Weasely? No, I don't think so. They're all still asleep. So what happened?  
  
Crucio. Twelve Eaters.  
  
He whistled. I'm impressed you're not at St. Mungo's now.   
  
So am I, Draco. What was yours?  
  
I had to beat a Muggle.  
  
That doesn't sound too bad.  
  
No. I suppose it wasn't. I still didn't like it.  
  
Harry was washing himself, almost happy that he had seen Draco that morning.  
  
Harry, what are you going to do about the Mark?  
  
I'll hide it eventually.  
  
But for now?  
  
For now I'm just going to have to keep it covered.  
  
Keep what covered? Ron's voice asked as he joined Harry and Draco in the pool.  
  
A/N - Chapter 13. I never thought I'd get this far...Anyway, here it is. So what do you think? R/R per usual. Also EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my e-mail address if you want to write more and ask questions that I will respond to. I'd like to thank:  
vmr, moonlight, Stacy, Draco's Princess, Who,me?, Shanda, Lily Evans, licca ashkickerchic, plop and Vampire's child for reviewing. Your Name goes here if you do. (Periodically). Thanks for all of the reviews, and keep them coming. Any suggestions on spell authenticity, etc. I'm trying to keep the magic within the boundaries established by JKR, AMAP (As Much As Possible), but I do get to be a little inventive now and again. Any suggestions, you know what to do. Thanks. Have a nice day. I'm off to write an essay on Cicero & Augustus. Doesn't that sound like fun. Not.


	15. Chapter 14 - Arthur

Chapter 14  
Arthur  
  


I really had to do some quick thinking once you came in. The Mark was easy to see when it was burnt in. I was afraid that you'd find out. Harry said, leaning forward in his chair.  
  
So that's why your arms never left the foam. I was there for almost an hour Harry. I can't believe that you had gotten it that night! Ron said, his voice full of disbelief.  
  
Did You-Know-Who really allow the other Death Eaters to put the Cructias Curse on you? Sirius asked.  
  
Yes. I made sure that those surviving Death Eaters were the first on my list after I killed Voldemort. That night almost tops my experiences with the wedding.  
  
You did always know how to crash a party.  
  
I try. Are we going to have dinner?  
  
Sure. It'll have to be sandwiches, but we can have dinner.  
  
Great, I'm starving.   
  
Ron, Ginny, Draco, want to help me?  
  
Sure Hermione. Ron said, and the quartet left the living room, leaving Harry , Remus and Sirius alone.  
  
For a long while no one spoke a word. Finally Remus nodded and joined the group in the kitchen.  
  
Sirius's voice trailed off, as they both stood and embraced each other.  
  
I'm sorry, Sirius.  
  
When you left, I thought for sure that you'd been put under _Imperio_. Surely Harry Potter would not do anything like that. But as weeks turned into months, and months into almost four years, I accepted the truth. Dammit Harry, I lost you! For weeks I thought about your parents, and how they fought. I hated you, Harry. To me, you betrayed them, and their love for you. It's hard for me to accept what you've said, but I suppose that I must. I can't very well do anything about it now, can I?  
  
No I suppose not. Sirius, I would have told you if I could, but there were too many that knew about me. Image if you had been captured? It was hard enough torturing Draco. I hated myself for that. I still do. But there was no way around it.  
  
And the Dursely's?  
  
They-well-they got their desserts. After all of the crap they put me through for almost two decades, they had something coming. Of everything I did, I enjoyed that most of all.  
  
I know. I was there.  
  
You were? Why didn't you stop me?  
  
I knew that they deserved it. I also knew that you would not kill them, if it came to that. You're too good of a person for that.  
  
Even after this? He held up his arm.  
  
Even after that. You know, I'm starting to believe you.  
  
  
  
No, truly. You're story is too incredible to not be true. What I think of it remains to be seen. You will have to face trial, you know that.  
  
Sirius, I do. I know full well that I will end up in Azkaban for what I've done. But I cannot be something that I'm not. I could never take up where Voldemort left off, because I am not evil. I never truly wanted what he did, no matter what my mouth said.  
  
Hermione said from the dinning room.   
  
Come on, Harry. Let's go and get something to eat. We can finish this later.  
  
Okay. You go on. I'll be right in. Sirius nodded and left the room.  
  
For the first time since he arrived, he was alone. _I will go Azkaban. I will pay for my crimes. I've just touched the tip of the iceberg with my friends, and I can't even tell them about the hurt that I caused myself, trying to hurt them deliberately. _He was too lost in his thoughts to realize that someone was Flooing into Hermione and Ron's fireplace.   
  
Arthur Weasely's voice cut through his thoughts.  
  
Honey, why did you not get out of the chimney? Molly's voice came from inside the chimney.   
  
I just needed a second to get my bearings. Come on. Husband and wife walked out of the chimney and past Harry. Molly paused, curious why a man was standing in the middle of her son's living room, dressed in black, and she began to turn around. Arthur grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the kitchen.  
  
Hello Weasleys. Harry said softly.  
  
Arthur, did you just hear something?  
  
He said unconvincingly.  
  
I did. She succeeded in pulling herself out of Arthur's grip. It's you! Her eyes widened in shock and fear, and she fell back into her husbands arms.  
  
Hello, Harry.  
  
Hello Arthur. I guess the secret's out, huh.  
  
  
  
You knew? His wife had revived and had her hands on her hips. She warned.   
  
Molly, let me explain. It was purely by accident that I knew about Harry. Do you remember the day that I picked Harry up from the Dursely's and we went to see Professor Dumbledore?  
  
  
  
I knew then.   
  
And you didn't tell me.  
  
I couldn't. It wasn't my choice, Molly. I even tried to persuade Harry not to, but he was set on destroying You-Know-Who. I could only go along with it.  
  
I see. And you. Harry. Her voice broke, and she fled from her husband and gave Harry a hug as only a mother can. I missed you so much at our table. Ron wasn't the same after you left, in fact, no one was. We couldn't believe that you'd do anything like that. But over time, we accepted it. Or everyone else did. I could never accept it in my heart. Even after Draco appeared on our doorstep, the product of your handiwork.  
  
Molly, I-  
  
Harry. No explanations are needed. At least for now. I've been waiting for four years to see you, and nothing is going to spoil that for me. I am glad that you're safe and here with family. What happens later we'll leave to the future.  
  
  
  
No buts. Where are my sons and daughters?  
  
In the dinning room. I was on my way there when you Flooed in.  
  
Then let's go.  
  
  
  
  
The arrival of Arthur and Molly brought the total of listeners to eight. Dinner was sandwiches, even after Molly offered to whip something up. Everyone sat in relative peace, the only sound the slow chewing of food. Harry broke the silence.  
  
Arthur, what's going to happen to me?  
  
At once, all thoughts of food were forgotten as the harsh reality of what Harry was and was to face came upon them.  
  
I'm not sure, Harry. Fudge is still Minister, you knew that. He's just as foolish as ever, but he's gone in the other direction. There are hundreds of trials for Dark sympathizers come up in the next few weeks.  
  
Like who? I've met most of the Dark sympathizers in Britain.  
  
Neville Longbottom.  
  
He's not.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
  
  
Padima Patil.  
  
  
  
Roger Davies.  
  
Yes. He kidnapped three Muggle children and tortured them.  
  
Blaize Zambini.  
  
  
  
That's surprising. Draco interjected. Ginny shushed him.  
  
Oliver Wood.  
  
  
  
Ron looked at Harry strangely. But he can't be! He's the captain of the Cannons! He would never do anything-  
  
Like attempt to blow up the Quidditch World Cup?  
  
  
  
Harry, how do you know?  
  
Out of his cloak pocket he pulled a small leather bound book. This notebook contains as many of the Death Eater and Dark sympathizers and their crimes as I could get my hands on. I've crossed off those who are no longer living.  
  
He handed the book to Arthur. Harry, there are over two hundred names here. Half of them have been crossed off. Did you-  
  
Yes. You may keep the booklet. It contains my crimes as well.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Now we get back to the original problem. What's going to happen to me Arthur?  
  
I'm not sure. Fudge may do something rash, like he did after Voldemort rose. But I don't think so. This would be his chance to secure his position after almost toppling last year. He's still a little bit shaky.  
  
What is   
  
A trial. You will face the wizard community, and you will tell your story. I can't promise you that you won't go to Azkaban, but this booklet helps to keep you from it.  
  
  
The rest of dinner passed by quickly, as all of them wanted to finish most of the story before they went off to bed. Hermione set the dishes to wash themselves, and soon all nine of them sat in the living room.  
  
Harry, I know what's coming next. Hermione said softly.  
  
Hermione, I-  
  
Do you that I've dreamt about it for four years? Those words, coming from you, were the worst thing that's ever been said to me. I tried putting the best face on them, and you were pleasant enough on the train home, at least until Ron pushed you over the edge.  
  
What happened, Hermione? Remus asked.  
  
Harry called me a She said the word carefully treating it like the slime that it was.  
  
But I called you that hundreds of times. What was different? Draco asked.  
  
Coming from you, I steeled myself to the fact that it was just a word. It was no meaning. But when someone you've known and cared about for seven years says it, then- She began to cry. Ron pulled her into him.  
  
Hermione, I'm-  
  
Harry, go on with your story. She'll be fine, I think.  
  
Okay. I'll pick it up just before the N.E.W.T.s, which were made all the more difficult because I was trying very hard not to go to pieces and try and reclaim the past nine months. At the end of the tests I made my peace with myself. It was then that I decided to develop my reputation. Hermione just happened to be there. It could have been anyone.  
  
  
A/N - Well? R/R - Please. What did you think of Voldemort? I know that I should have put this in the last A/N, but I was trying to get the story off. Thanks for all of the encouragement. These past segments will become more choppy, as I want to cover certain events mentioned, such as the attack on Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Durselys, Harry taking Draco, etc. These will then lead to the present...but I can't give too much away as to the ending. Needless to say, I think it will be interesting. Again, please R/R, and if you have any longer stuff, please e-mail at EHowland@Anselm.Edu. Thanks again. Comments? R/R. (I've said that three times, do you think that I've gotten my point across?  



	16. Chapter 15 - The End of an Era

Chapter 15  
The End of an Era  
(With a little humor thrown in)  
  


The weeks leading up to the NEWTS were fraught with tension. All of the 7th years, no matter the house, sat in their common rooms daily, pouring over charms, potions and spells. Meal times were subdued, and none of the students facing the exams ate for longer than was polite. Finally, someone cracked.  
  
It was the Wednesday before the exams, and Dean Thomas had not had a good week. He spent every waking moment and then some buried up to his neck in studying, and he was the first to crack.   
  
Sitting, studying during dinner, Dean had had enough. He stood up, slammed his book shut and climbed on the table, kicking several of the sandwich platters on his way. At the top of his lungs, he began to sing the Hogwarts Anthem. A slow ballad escaped his lips. Draco stood after him, and he climbed on the table and began singing the same anthem, but in a completely different key and melody.  
  
One by one, all of the seventh years rose and stood on the tables. One by one, their voices rose in a glorious cacophony of sound, and then slowly died away as they finished. Neville was last, singing a death march. As his voice cut off, he sat back down and resumed studying.   
  
Or would have, had the Great Hall not erupted in cheers. A great wave of support grew out of the fifth years, who had to face their OWLs that year and the sixth years, who had survived the OWLs and would be facing their NEWTs the next. Soon all of the classes were on their feet, and the sound shook the Great Hall. But as soon as it had started, it was finished. All of the applause had finished, and once again the only sound heard in the Great Hall was the scraping of dishes.  
  
  
The exams themselves were spread over a week-long period. Each morning the Gryffindor common room would be filled with students frantically studying that last charm, or rune, and the evenings consisted of a quiet study period, followed by a celebration that only a few days remained. But at the end of the exams, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean and the rest emerged from their last exam to celebrate in the common room. Harry found a house-elf and requisitioned some food and drink, and the last friday of their academic existence passed by in a flurry of celebration.   
  
But by then a split had occurred between Ron, Hermione and Harry. Though outwardly friendly, the couple realized that Harry was withdrawing upon himself, and nothing they could do could change that fact.  
  
Hermione asked long after Ron had gone to bed. She had stayed up and waited for Harry who had taken to going on long walks during the night.  
  
What is it?  
  
What happened to us?  
  
What do you mean by us?   
  
Us. You know, Ron, you...me.  
  
Oh. That. I don't know, Hermione. There are a lot of things about my life right now that I need to sort out.  
  
Can I help? I've read that-  
  
You and your books! It's always the same isn't it? You always go running to your books whenever there's a problem. I can only imagine what will happen if you ever had to do some real thinking. You'd probably write a book on it before you'd act.   
My books are the only things that have kept me sane, Harry. I need you and   
Ron, but for most of my life, I've had something to prove. That I was good enough, smart enough, enough to do things with my life. Both my parents are dentists.  
  
At least you have parents.  
  
No. We are not getting into that discussion again. I will not feel guilty for you. You need to be there for all of us, Harry. We can't hold on without you.  
  
You can't, can you? Well, you're going to have to start living without me.  
  
What's supposed to mean?  
  
Let's just say that I'm going away after I leave here.  
  
Somewhere for Dumbledore?  
  
No. Somewhere for myself. Harry stared into the fire for a long time, thinking. _This is it. The moment. I have to break myself away. I've tried several times before, but I just can't bring myself to say it. But they're just words. That's all. Words. I can't say them, but I must. I have to. She won't say anything until after I've gone, I'm sure of it. She wouldn't say anything to Ron when he would go ballistic. I hope. Hermione, I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do._  
  
Where did our Harry go? She asked softly, rubbing her hand into his shoulder. He pulled away and began to pace.   
  
Where did I go? Where did the rest of you go? It wasn't enough, was it, Hermione? Harry said, as she watched him pace the common room. We were such good friends, you, Ron, Ginny and myself. And then Ginny found Draco, who I still don't trust, and you and Ron got together. Where am I in this picture. Oh that's right, a fifth wheel.  
  
she was not going to be baited like this again. Ron and I found each other over two years ago. You were fine with it then, why not now?  
  
Because I'm alone.  
  
No, Harry, you're not. We're here beside you.  
  
Hermione, you don't understand. In a weeks time, I won't be able to see you Ron, Ginny or Draco anymore. I am alone. I'm going away, it's just something that I need to do.  
  
Harry, you've changed. What's happened?  
  
I've changed, Hermione? No, I think it's you that's changed. His eyes flashed around the room. It's late, I need to go to bed.  
  
She stood and reached over to grab his hand. As she touched his warm flesh, he flinched, and pulled away.  
  
Don't touch me, Mudblood.  
  
She froze, not believing what her ears had told her had just been uttered. Harry turned and walked up the stairs into the boy's dormitories. After a long while of watching the unmoving common room, a single tear trickled down her face. She sat in one of the overstuffed chairs and watched the empty fireplace.  
  
  
The end of another year. Dumbledore began, his face looking from one side of the Great Hall to the other. I would like to congratulate our 7th years on their scores, and wish them well in the future. The applause was long and loud. Tomorrow morning you will be leaving us as students, but you will always be welcome as friends.  
  
Harry could not help himself from shedding several large tears at the thought of leaving Hogwarts. Dumbledore continued. I would like to congratulate also Ginny Weasely and Colin Creevey, our new Head Girl and Boy. There was polite applause. Finally there is the little matter of the House Cup. The hall went instantly silent. A pin could have dropped and the entire castle could have heard it, never mind the hall. All of the houses looked around, it had been quite the competition. In fourth place, with four hundred and seventy points, Ravenclaw House. The members of that house cheered loudly. With four hundred and seventy two points, Hufflepuff House. More cheers from the Hufflepuff table.   
  
Then there is the little matter of first and second places. I am a little perplexed to understand that there is a tie between Gryffindor and Slytherin. However, the rules forbid a tie, and so I was forced to award points at the last moment. Word of Mister Thomas's little school spirit reached me, and so I award Gryffindor house one point. What ever Dumbledore said next was lost amidst the wild cheers of the Gryffindor table. The other houses cheered along with them, even Slytherin.  
  
It was kinda funny. Draco said to Blaise.  
  
Blaise replied.   
  
After the awarding of the House Cup, the four houses separated and went to their common rooms. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville all looked around the common room on their last night.  
  
I'm sure going to miss this place. Neville said, his voice heavy with sleep.  
  
Yeah. My last night in a four-poster bed. I can't believe that the past seven years have gone by so quickly. Harry said.  
  
Let's go to bed. Hermione replied, letting go of Ron's hand as she made her final trip up the girl's stairs. Harry took one look at the common room and promised himself that he'd be back.  
  
  
The next morning, the 7th years dormitory was stripped of everything valuable, leaving only the sheets and pillows. All of the posters, toys, books, games and other assorted goods had been packed in the five trunks that lay on top of the five beds.  
  
It's time. Harry said, looking at his watch.  
  
Yeah. Let's go. Ron said. The four followed him out the door and down the stairs. Other Gryffindors were milling around the common room, waiting for nothing in particular. Finally, Seamus spoke up.  
  
We can't stay. We know that. Waiting around for Professor McGonagall to come and shoo us out isn't going to do us much good. With that, he picked up his trunk and headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady. Others followed him, and soon the common room was deserted by all human life until next September 1st, when a new class of Gryffindors would occupy the room.  
  
  
As usual, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco had gotten a compartment to themselves. The two couples sat holding hands, and Harry looked out the window.  
  
Harry? What are you going to do over the summer?  
  
Don't know yet. Haven't thought that far ahead.   
  
Do you want to come to the Burrow? Mom would be glad to have you, I'm sure.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
Four sets of eyes looked at him in shock. Where will you stay? Have you gotten a job?  
  
I'll give you each three guesses. Harry was in a playful mood. He wanted to tell them finally about his arm, his Mark. This was his way of revealing it.  
  
Okay, I'll go first. Hermione said. You're going to America?  
  
  
  
Working at Zonko's with Fred and George.  
  
No. Try again.  
  
Staying at the Leaky Cauldron?  
  
Nope. Ginny?  
  
Ah. You're not staying at the Burrow. You're going back to your Aunt and Uncle's house?  
  
No. They wouldn't have me anyway.  
  
You're going to become a Quidditch seeker?  
  
Which team? Ron asked, mainly because that was to have been his question.  
  
No to the first and the second. Rons used used up one of his questions.  
  
You're working for the Ministry?  
  
Wrong again. Ron?  
  
You're going to teach at Hogwarts?  
  
Over the summer?  
  
Right. Sorry. One more. You're going to live off your Gringotts account and have house elves do everything and never see any of us again.  
  
As much as I'd like that, no. Harry had deliberately left Draco until the end, mainly because he thought he knew what he would ask.  
  
Are you going to become a writer for the _Daily Prophet_?  
  
  
  
You're going to have wonderful adventures without us in the hinterland of Russia, and you'll come back in September and wonder where everyone is.  
  
Not exactly. One more guess Draco.  
  
But I don't need to guess, Potter. I know.  
  
Harry? Is there something you need to tell us? Ginny asked.  
  
  
  
Ah but there is, Potter. Show them.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Draco's eyes had gone a dangerous gray. His eyes widened as Harry pulled the left sleeve of his clothes up over the Dark Mark, revealing it for the first time in almost three months.  
  
A/N - I know. Again I am evil and leave you hanging. I will do my best to write the next chapter before I go off to study in the morning, but one never knows. I will finish 16 before tomorrow is out, however. I would like to give credit to a poor, stressed Saint Anselm College student who did basically the song thing last year. It provided me with a laugh and inspiration. Please R/R. I am greatly encouraged by the amount of support I'm getting. This is my first fic, I will let everyone know. And no, I'm not an English major. I've just read a lot of SF/F over the years. Jordan, Tolkien...Rowling. :). Anyway...Moving on. What did you think? Believable? I am not opposed to re-writes, if need be. My notes tend to go on, they do. But I have a lot to say. I think. I hope. I have a lot more planned as Harry gets to be a Death Eater. You'll see most events from his perspective, that is not an omnipresent (all-knowing) narration. I've tried to do that in the preceding Hogwart's chapters, and for the most part I've succeeded, I think. But what do you think? After all of that, please R/R. Also e-mail at EHowland@Anselm.Edu if interested in a correspondence. I would respond to much of the reviews, but I am afraid that you'll think me some sort of weirdo, until you realize who is writing you. Anyway. My notes. (The long, long version.) Have a good day. (& Night.)


	17. Chapter 16 - Goodbyes

Chapter 16  
Goodbyes  
  


For long moment, the only sound that escaped the compartment where Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and Ginny sat was the _click clack_ of the train's wheels against the track. Four sets of eyes stared with horror at the small black Mark that was burned into a certain forearm. The fifth pair of eyes look nervously at them.  
  
You've got to be joking! Ron said, his voice shaking. Harry, this is some sort of joke, right. You'll take that _thing_ off your arm and throw it out the window, won't you?  
  
Harry looked into his best friends eyes for a long time. It's not a joke. He finally said.  
  
So that's why you called me a- Hermione couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
What did he do, Hermione? Ron asked, his voice and body beginning to become angry.  
  
He called me a-  
  
-Mudblood. You're a Mudblood. You're infecting our world, Hermione.  
  
Stop. Right. Now. Ron began, his chest rising and falling quickly as he comforted Hermione with one hand and clenching his fist with the other.  
  
Why? The train ride's almost over, and then I'll never have to see any of you again. I am sick and tired of being a fifth wheel, of being ignored and shoved aside so that you can spend one millisecond more with that girlfriend of yours.  
  
Harry, don't make me come over there and punch you.  
  
Ginny spoke up. Why didn't you tell us, Harry?  
  
And what would you have done, Ginny? You couldn't have done a thing.  
  
We could have-  
  
You could have done nothing, Ginny. I am tired of being helped. I want to be my own person, and this is who I truly am.  
  
You're not serious, Harry. You wanting to be your own person? You fought You-Know-Who for six years, and now you're going to join him? That makes no sense what so ever. Ron leaned forward.   
  
And I am tired of doing it. He is so much stronger than I am, than Dumbledore is, and I want that strength.  
  
I can't believe that I'm hearing this. You're Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. You can't just desert us, Harry. We need you.  
  
Watch me.  
  
Harry got up from his seat and left the compartment. He took one look at the occupants and then closed the door. He went down the car and found his trunk, which he opened and pulled out a new set of clothes. Harry changed quickly, and then returned to the compartment.   
  
You knew, didn't you? Ron quietly said to Draco.  
  
I did. Draco met his gaze.  
  
And you didn't go to Dumbledore?  
  
Ron, let me ask you something. What would he have done? He couldn't have done anything without endangering the lives of his students.  
  
  
  
You know, I really don't like being talked about when I'm not here.  
  
Get used to it. Ron said. The four occupants of the car looked up and down Harry. He was dressed from head to toe in black, from shoes to the high collared shirt that he wore under his cloak. A small silver clasp joined the cloak.  
  
Look, we're almost to King's Cross. Harry said, almost as if nothing had happened between the friends. Get ready to go.  
  
Would everyone please leave for a second, Harry and I need to discuss something. Ron asked.   
  
Draco replied, dragging Ginny and Hermione out of the car.  
  
What did you want to say to me, Ron?  
  
Only this. I made a decision while you were out of the car. I am going to become an Auror. If it takes me a hundred years, I will find you and capture you. If, at any time in that interim, you harm any of my friends and family, then I when I find you, I will kill you, and damn the consequences afterwards.  
  
And mark my words, Ron. Harry's facade dropped for the slightest second, and Ron noticed the shift, but didn't think anything of it. If it is within my power, I will not harm your friends or family. I make no promises. I am grateful for the six years that your family has kept me sane, and for that, I am in your debt.  
  
Harry, can I ask you something before we go?  
  
Ask away. It will be the last time that you see me as a friend.  
  
Why did you lie to me?  
  
I had to. My master forbid me to tell anyone of my plans. What would you have done, gone to Dumbledore? I am too valuable a prize for my master let slip out of his hands. Hogwarts would have been attacked and we would have won. But as to why I lied to you, let's just call it practice.  
  
Goodbye, Harry.  
  
Goodbye, Ron. And they both stood and hugged each other, knowing in their hearts that this would be the last time that they would ever say a civil word to one another. As he hugged Ron Harry thought about the memories that he shared with the red-haired boy.  
  
_The chess games, the flying car incident, the fights, the laughs. I have changed, haven't I? He means so much to me, I just hope that we never meet. Ever. He will kill me if I meet him, and at this point I would not try and stop him. I'm going to miss him so very much._  
  
They broke away. Tears flowed freely down both of their faces. I can't believe this Ron said My best friends going to be a Death Eater and I'm crying about it. I should kill you now, and get it over with. But you are my best friend, Harry. As much as I will regret this later, if you need anything, ever, come and see me. Just don't bring your friends.  
  
Thanks Ron. I will be needing that in a few years. He said cryptically. The trio out in the hall came back into the car.  
  
We're almost at the station. Gather your things.   
  
Harry made sure that the port key was in his pocket. Snape told him that one of the Death Eaters would teach him how to Apparate as soon as he got to Riddle Manor. Until then, he was to use port keys.   
  
Harry said with a great finality to his voice. He stood, walked out of the compartment, and shut the door.   
  
Harry walked down the car, saying goodbye to all of his friends. He had most of his useful things in his pack. The Invisibility cloak, Marauder's Map, and a few other trinkets sat in the bottom of the bag. Most of his clothes he left in his trunk, with instructions to send it onto the Burrow. Ron would take care of it.   
  
Finally the train reached King's Cross. Once it stopped, he got off, and leaned on the back wall of the station. Harry looked at the clock above him, watching until he had only thirty seconds until the port key activated. He pulled out his wand, and pointed it at a group of first years talking eagerly with their parents.   
  
_Petrificus Totalus_. He said, and a shaft of light shot out of his wand. It traveled towards the small group of people and hit all of them at once, freezing them in place. The entire station stopped and stared at the sight.   
  
Just a few more seconds. Harry grabbed the port key and said one more spell before being pulled away.  
  
  
  
A green light shot out of the end of his wand and formed a skull with a snake writhing out of it's mouth above the train. Harry laughed as the port key began to work.  
  
  
He arrived moments later at Riddle Manor, a large, crumbling structure. He walked up the overgrown path to the door, pushed it open and went inside. Harry heard voices coming from the kitchen, and so he simply followed the sound of the voices.  
  
He should be here any moment. Voldemort rasped as Harry walked through the doorway. Ah here he is. I trust the ride was pleasant?  
  
It was. I even dealt with some students while at King's Cross. Harry replied, curious as to why Voldemort was treating him so civilly.  
  
As he could read Harry's mind, Voldemort replied, You may be wondering why I don't beat you and force you to do things that you are against. That will come later, after you have earned my displeasure. Until then, I will be civil to you. After all, I am not a Muggle.  
  
Yes master. Harry said.   
  
Nott, I'd like you to take young Mister Potter here and teach him to Apparate. it shouldn't take very long. Once he has mastered Apparating, I have a project that I think would benefit you enormously.  
  
Harry looked for the first time at Nott. He was a tall figure, with a great mass of hair on his head. His eyes sunk into his skull, and he wore black, just as Harry did.   
  
Let's get going. Not said.  
  
Harry followed him, and in an few hours, had mastered how to Apparate. It wasn't very difficult, but still, Harry had to concentrate or else he would end splinched. Not a good beginning for a Death Eater.   
  
When he returned to the kitchen, Lord Voldemort sat at the table, writing. \  
  
I am finished, master.  
  
Excellent. For your first assignment, I have a family of Muggles that I would like dealt with.  
  
Yes, master. May I ask who these Muggles are?  
  
You may. I will tell you only this. They are the worst Muggles imaginable. They kept their nephew locked in a cupboard for the first eleven years of his life. Of course as Muggles they couldn't think of anything worse, but still. That boy turned out to be a wizard.  
  
Realization of what Lord Voldemort was asking him to do finally dawned on Harry. You want me to attack the Dursely's?  
  
Yes. There is nothing like revenge to get the blood boiling. I leave the decision of life or death to you, but remember that you will kill eventually. Might as well get used to it.   
  
Harry was taken aback by the ease at which Voldemort said that.   
  
You will leave tomorrow night. Plan well.  
  
Harry walked into the living room and sat down in a moldy chair. _Revenge. i will have revenge. _His eyes closed and he thought of what to do to the Durselys.  
  
  
The next night, Harry paced until it was dark enough that he would not be seen.   
Remember Harry, revenge is sweetest when you take your time. Lord Voldemort laughed a cold, hard, rasping laugh, and Harry went along with him, even though his stomach was churning. He made sure he had his pack. Voldemort nodded, and Harry Disapparated from Riddle Manor.  
  
  
A few moments later, he arrived on Privet Drive.  
  
A/N - I strike again. (Cackles evilly). So what did you think? Please R/R. Or E-mail at EHowland@Anselm.Edu. Thanks to all those who have reviewed. You are driving me to write more and faster. I am trying churn out these chapters as fast as possible, but sometimes it's not possible (Like tomorrow.) I will try and whip one up tomorrow afternoon, but I cannot make any promises. It might be Tuesday. I am entering Finals week, and so it's hard. But once I'm home, I'll have it done in a week or so. We're about half-way done, I think. (I think). But one never knows with these things. I hope that it's still interesting and that you're not getting bored. Anyway, have a good Sunday and I hope that you enjoyed reading the chapter.


	18. Chapter 17 - Revenge is Best Taken in Sm...

Chapter 17  
Revenge is Best Taken in Small Doses  
(Or Large, Depending on Your Mood)  
  


Privet Drive stretched before him. Normal, everyday, suburban Privet Drive. Harry looked around nervously, hoping that no Muggles were watching him as he appeared in front of 4 Privet Drive. At the Dursely's, a light could be seen coming from the kitchen. Harry felt quite strange being back here, although he knew that it would be different this time. He felt free.  
  
Harry strode up to the door, and rang the bell. Listening carefully, he could hear his aunt get out of her chair, walk out of the kitchen, and go down the hall. He rang the bell a second time.  
  
I'm coming. Who could be calling at this time of night? She said out loud as she pulled the handle open. There before her stood Harry, dressed from head to toe in black, a hood shadowing his face and glasses.   
  
What do you want? She said, ready to turn him away.  
  
I'd like to come in, Aunt Petunia. Harry replied.   
  
Who's at the door? Uncle Vernon said from the living room.  
  
It's nobody.  
  
So I'm nobody now, am I? Is Dudely here?  
  
You came all the way from your school to talk to Dudely?  
  
No. I came all the way from Hogwarts to talk to you. Dudely doesn't enter into the equation.  
  
Didn't we make it clear last August that we never wanted to see or talk to you again?  
  
I think you mentioned something about it. However, I've changed my mind.  
  
We won't take you back. You're a rotten, good-for-nothing little boy who-  
  
With a wave of his wand, Harry silenced her. He said and Aunt Petunia stopped struggling.   
  
Now, why don't we go into the living room. Aunt Petunia marched forward stiffly, unable to resist the magic of the spell cast on her.   
  
When they entered the living room, Uncle Vernon's face turned three shades of red when he saw Harry standing behind his wife.  
  
What are you doing back here? I though we told you not to come back here again.  
  
You did.  
  
  
  
And I've come to have a little fun. Harry smiled, and turned to Aunt Petunia. He said forcefully. Her feet, totally against her will, began to dance.  
  
What are you doing to me?  
  
It's called the Imperious Curse. I thought I might try it out on you.  
  
But you're underage!  
  
Not anymore, I'm not. And besides, it really doesn't matter to me whether I'm underage or not. He lied.  
  
  
  
But nothing. Jump! Aunt Petunia strained to change tactics in mid step but she did, and began to hop around the room, beads of sweat rolling down her face.   
  
What are you doing to my wife?  
  
I told you.  
  
And I thought I told you to never use your _abnormality_ in my house again.  
  
Ah, yes that. My abnormality will be used. I have a present for you, Uncle Vernon. _Crucio_! Harry said softly, pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon's bulk.   
  
Uncle Vernon slipped down his chair, and plopped onto the floor. He writhed in pain while Harry stood over him.  
  
Do you see what I could have done? You never once gave me anything of my own. All of my clothes were Dudley's, my glasses broke many times, and you refused to fix them. But the clincher was that you knew about my parents and didn't tell me. I thought perhaps that you might want a taste of what it was like being me for seventeen years under your rules. Now you know. _Finite Incantatum_. Harry said twice, and Uncle Vernon stopped writhing on the ground and Aunt Petunia landed on the ground.  
  
You'll pay for this, Harry. Oh yes. I'm calling the police. They will be here shortly, and then you'll pay for this. You'll be locked up in prison where you belong.  
  
I don't think so. _Petrificus Totalus_. Harry said, and Uncle Vernon froze in position and fell to the ground.  
  
Aunt Petunia screamed as she ran over to him. What did you do to him, Harry? Did we really treat you that poorly?  
  
Harry said, revenge coursing through his veins.  
  
Will you fix him?  
  
Perhaps. It might do him good to stay like that.  
  
You can't mean that, Harry. He's a human being.  
  
And I'm not?  
  
Her voice trailed off.  
  
You've sealed your fate, Aunt Petunia. _Petrificus Totalus_. Harry said, and Aunt Petunia fell next to her husband.  
  
Harry let out a long, hard laugh. But he was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
An old voice croaked. Petunia? Vernon? Dudley? It's Mrs. Figg. I'm here for tea. Hello?  
  
Harry heard the door open. He wasted no time in pulling open his pack and taking out his Invisibility cloak.  
  
He watched from the kitchen as Mrs. Figg walked into the living room. She looked around, curious as to why no one had responded, and her eyes fell upon Vernon and Petunia.  
  
What happened? It looks like the full body bind. Dear me. She said, searching for her fire talking powder. She found it, broke open the electric fireplace, started a fire, and stuck her head in. A few moments later, she pulled her head out again, and went to the front door.  
  
Harry began to get nervous. _I wonder whose going to come and talk to her. At least I didn't kill them._ He paused as the thought crossed his mind_. At least I didn't kill them. I can't believe that I would ever do anything like that. But if I must, then I must._ His thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Figg reentered the living room with Professor Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked around him, for signs of Harry.  
  
I thought he'd come here first.  
  
Albus, who? You were cryptic enough when I talked to you. Who is it.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Surely you don't mean-  
  
I do. Mrs. Figg sat down in a chair to collect her breath.  
  
But why? How? Albus, I don't understand.  
  
Let's just say that sometimes we must resort to extreme measures to achieve what is needed. Harry will be fine, I'm sure. He can take care of himself.  
  
But how are we to defeat Voldemort if Harry has joined him?  
  
We will go on, just as we have in the past.  
  
It was only Harry's birth and defeat that saved us last time, remember?  
  
I do. I remember it well. Voldemort is neither the first nor the last Dark wizard. We shall prevail against him, just as we have against all the others.  
  
  
  
No. Let's wake Mr. and Mrs. Dursely up and perform a memory charm on them. They are anti wizard without this incident on their minds.  
  
Harry watched them as they undid his spell, and performed a memory charm on them. Soon Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg left the house, and Harry was once again alone with his relatives. He got out from under the cloak, and waited until both of their backs were turned.  
  
_Petrificus Totalus._ He said, and watched his Aunt and Uncle tumble to the ground once more. Walking to the window and opening it, he launched the Dark Mark above the roof. He laughed, and Disapparated out of the house.  
  
  
He Apparated into the grounds of Riddle Manor and walked into the house. Harry went into the kitchen, and greeted his master.  
  
Master, I have returned.  
  
Excellent young Potter. You succeeded, I assume?  
  
I have. You will read all about it in tomorrow's _Daily Prophet_. It will be a pleasant surprise.  
  
Excellent. I think we can expect great things from you. His voice rasped.   
  
Yes, master? Peter scurried over to Voldemort.  
  
_Avada Kedvara._ He pointed his wand and Peter fell to the ground. I would have let you do it, Harry, but I was tired of looking at Wormtail. You shall take his place at my side.  
  
Harry twitched nervously. Thank you, master. May I go?  
  
Lord Voldemort turned back to the letter that he was writing. Harry, we will attack Hogwarts during the year. You have the most recent knowledge of the grounds?  
  
I do.  
  
You will meet with Oliver Wood, the Lestranges and Severus to plan the attack. This will be a small, organized raid. I wish only to strike fear into the students. If some of them die, then they got in the way. You are to enter Hogwarts when all of the students will be in the Great Hall. Do as much damage as you can. Do not get caught.  
  
Yes, master. I will do my best.  
  
You may go. Your room is third on the right.  
  
Harry walked up the stairs, and opened the third door on the right. He flopped onto the bed and his last thoughts before drifting off to sleep...  
  
_I'm going to attack Hogwarts._  
  
A/N - Interesting, no? I will attempt to get the next chapter done tomorrow. Sorry about the delay, but I am in the midst of taking finals, so it's kinda hard. Anyway...Hope you liked what happened to the Dursely's. You'll hear the wizarding world's reaction in the next chapter. From here on in the pieces of the years will flow faster, only because small raids aren't going to matter that much. How am I doing with Voldemort? Harry? Is Voldemort a little nice? It's kinda hard to imagine him not in a Death Eater setting, and so I'm trying to make him evil, but also slightly human. And yes, Peter is dead. I thought that just killing him like that might be fun, as I imagined Voldemort would do, rather than draw it out. Oh yes, Please R/R or e-mail EHowland@Anselm.Edu. Thanks to all who are reviewing...And I will post regardless. I tried to poke a little bit of fun at all of those people who theorize about Harry's fulfilling prophesy, etc. I tried to not do that, only because JKR hasn't written it yet, and I really don't want to be way off the mark after the 5th book, which by the way may not be out until September...Anway...Thanks and R/R! P.S. I made Oliver Wood a Death Eater/Dark Sympth. Aren't I evil? (Cackles wildly as I walk off the stage)


	19. Chapter 18 - Hermione Granger-Weasely - ...

Chapter 18  
Hermione Granger-Weasely - Defense Attorney?  
  


That was some stunt you pulled, Harry. Arthur said after he finished.  
  
The funny thing was that it felt so good. They abused me for seventeen years, the least that I could do was pay them back for some of it. What did the _Prophet_ say about the attack.  
  
We've clipped out all of your _Prophet_ articles, Harry. There right here. Hermione got up, walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled down a leather bound book bursting at the scenes.  
  
Why'd you do this?  
  
I wanted to see if there was a pattern to your attacks. To see if we could anticipate them. Ron said.  
  
I see. And your analysis, o great chess master?  
  
There was none.  
  
Actually there was. But it was quite complicated and involved certain events at Riddle Manor, none of which you knew about. So for all purposes there was none.  
  
Harry opened the book and skipped the first few pages. He pulled out a curling piece of parchment, dated just after leaving Hogwarts.  
  
  
POTTER STRIKES AGAIN  
  
The wizarding world received a shock two days ago when Harry Potter attacked a group of returning Hogwarts students and launched the Dark Mark. Although no one was hurt in the attack, it led to speculation on who's side Harry Potter was on. Last night, there was further confirmation of this speculation. Mrs. Arabella Figg, protector of Mr. Potter for the past seventeen years while he was at the home of his relatives, the Durselys, went to the aforementioned house to check on them late last evening. To her surprise and shock, they had been put in a full body bind and left there. There were signs of the Imperious Curse as well on Mrs. Dursely's body. There were revived, and a Memory Charm was performed upon them. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts was contacted by Mrs. Figg. It was he who figured that none other than Harry Potter attacked his relatives.  
Furthermore, a team of Obliviators had to be called into 4 Privet Drive early this morning because a Dark Mark had been seen above the residence. This can only mean that Mr. Potter had not left the premises when Dumbledore and Figg Disapparated. The team found the Muggles again with a full body bind and they were forced to take drastic action.  
The Ministry asks the general public to keep a watch for Harry Potter. He is to be taken alive, under any circumstances. The _Prophet _dares to ask the question is this action wise?'. If Harry Potter has indeed become a Death Eater, then he will have no trouble using the Unforgivable Curses against any of the wizarding community.  
  
  
This is what they wrote about me? Harry asked, laughing softly.  
  
You scared an enormous amount of people, Harry. Arthur said. When you defected, it came as such a shock to all of the communities around the world. Can you imagine The Boy Who Lived defecting to You Know Who? Who killed his parents and hundreds of others? For weeks after that first attack, no one talked of anything else.  
  
Harry, Ron and I were buried under a cloud of feathers for the next few days. Howlers came in all shapes and sizes. We didn't go out of the house for a week, afraid that someone would recognize us and try to blame us. We were blamed, not you. If only we had paid attention to you, and not gone off' some of them said. But we knew that it was you who had made that choice. But we hurt all the same, knowing that one of our friends was doing things that were against his nature.  
  
When Hermione and I left to go to Diagon Alley for some supplies, we were in some sort of silent picture. No one spoke to us, except to exchange the basic information. Over time, we grew accustomed to it, and then slowly, the faces began to return to some sort of normalcy.  
  
I'm sorry that it had to happen that way. But it was meant to be believable.  
  
And it was, Harry. It was. Minister Fudge was locked in his office for fear of getting Howlers as well. Hundreds of letters poured in from all over the world, each worse than the last. The Ministry was in panic over the whole issue for months. You cannot know what your defection meant to us, Harry. Even though I knew what you were doing, it still hurt.  
  
But it was for the best.  
  
Was it? Draco eyes flashed steel at Harry.  
  
What do you mean, Draco?  
  
I mean, Potter, was it for the best? You caused so much harm, not just to me, but to the entire community in Britain. What were you thinking when you were doing those things? You said it yourself. It felt good to have revenge. Was it for the best that you defected and left us without a strong symbol of our early victory over Voldemort? The thing he tried to kill standing beside him, laughing at every turn. Not a good image when you're fighting a war.  
  
Draco, I - Harry did not look into his eyes.  
  
I'm tired of listening to your story, Harry.  
  
Ginny's hand touched Draco's arm. No, Ginny. Not this time. I am tired of having Potter being forgiven for the things that he's done. It was bad enough when we though you had betrayed us to Voldemort, and now you want forgiveness? No. I will not give it.  
  
Draco, I-  
  
When I said I wanted to hear your story, I was not kidding. But I want to hear you in court.  
  
  
  
I'm leaving. The Aurors will be here shortly. Draco began moving towards the door.  
  
Harry lunged at him, and grabbed the front of his robes. In case you've forgotten, I helped save you from Azkaban. I could have let you go, but I had to save you. You were a Death Eater as well, Draco. I've heard stories about you, and the things you almost did. That's right, Draco. You can act all high and mighty and watch me fall or you can help me. I would rather have you do the latter, but if I am to go to Azkaban, one more murder will not make that much difference, will it?  
  
The rest of the room had become silent, looking at both Harry and Draco as their eyes bore into each other.  
  
Are you asking for my help?  
  
I am.  
  
Did you mean the part about the murder?  
  
Do I look like I'm kidding?  
  
No, I suppose not. Draco thought about his options for a long moment, and then nodded his head. I want a promise from you, Potter.  
  
  
  
I want to testify at your trial.  
  
You would be the first person they'd ask, I'm sure. My prisoners are few and far between.  
  
Okay then.  
  
The room visibly relaxed. Hermione looked at the Muggle clock that sat in the corner of the living room and gasped. It's almost three! Why doesn't everyone come back around ten tomorrow? We can continue then. I'm sure Harry is exhausted, I know I am.  
  
Remus and Sirius nodded, along with Arthur and Molly. Shortly after, there were four less bodies in the living room, leaving just the five of them. Draco still looked at Harry with suspicion, but Ginny was sushing him and getting ready to leave. In a flash, they were gone. The trio was left alone once again.   
  
Thank you for this. I can only imagine what this must feel like to you.  
  
I would hope that you would do the same for us, Harry. Ron said.  
  
Thank you. I would. I will see you later in the morning then?   
  
You will. Goodnight.  
  
Harry crossed the living room, gave Ron and Hermione a hug, and went off to bed.   
  
He's changed so much. I can hardly recognize him. Ron said once Harry's door was shut.  
  
But he's still Harry.  
  
Is he? You heard Draco just now. Was it for the best?   
  
We'll never know, will we? We can't change what's happened to him or to us. It will be hard just getting him to the trial, never mind anything else. Once he's finished with his story, we should go see Dumbledore. He will obviously have prepared for this day.  
  
I hope so, for Harry's sake. Did you see how he snapped into Draco?  
  
He did that before 7th year you know.  
  
But never like that.  
  
He said it himself. One more really won't matter. And it won't, not to someone who'll be lucky getting a life sentence in Azkaban, never mind the Kiss.  
  
You really don't think that-  
  
Ron, look at him! He was a Death Eater. That scrapbook is full of clippings of the various crimes that he committed. Certainly he killed only a few of innocents, but even so, that's enough to put you in Azkaban for life. Never mind the Imperious and Cructiatus Curses. This is serious.  
  
Like spew?  
  
So I was a little over exuberant.   
  
And you're not now? Are you going to take on his defense?  
  
I'm not sure yet. I'm not trained.  
  
So what? You never let that stop you before?  
  
Be quiet! You'd think I took on every cause there was.  
  
Ron shot her a look.  
  
I haven't yet, don't worry. I don't know, Ron. I just don't know.  
  
Hermione, you know you want to.  
  
  
  
Hermione, I am Auror. I will do all that I can to help him. And you need to do all that you can do to help him as well. He's telling the truth about these things. Harry has nothing to lose otherwise.  
  
True. Ron, let's talk about this later. I need to go to bed.  
  
Okay. Just think about it, okay. We're his best friends. If he can't count on us, then who can he count on?  
  
They stood and walked up the flight of stairs to their room, leaving the living room empty for the first time that day.  
  
A/N - Well? R/R. Surprisingly, I am getting these chapters out swiftly. Is it worth it to keep going? Are you interested? Please? Anyway? Thanks to all who reviewed my earlier works, and please continue. Praise, flame, whatever. I just want some feedback, please. Have a good day. Also, any suggestions on the plot, etc? I know my titles are getting a little silly, but that's okay, right? EHowland@Anselm.Edu is the e-mail if you want to start a conversation. Thanks.


	20. Chapter 19 - The Secret's Out or A Blast...

Chapter 19  
The Secret's Out  
or  
A Blast From the Past  
(Present Day)  
  


Who told? Harry's face was a bright red. He was pacing up and down the length of the living room, trying hard not to throttle someone. One of you in this room told someone about my Apparating here. Who was it?  
  
No one said anything. Harry focused his gaze on Draco. Draco looked back at him.  
  
Surely you don't think I did it, Potter?  
  
You did threaten to bring the Aurors here yesterday. As it is they will be here in a matter of moments, right Ron?  
  
Ron said bleakly.  
  
I will not be captured. I will not let myself be taken. I would rather die before that. I would be killed on the spot.  
  
And while your ranting the Aurors are getting closer. Hermione replied.  
  
I want to know who told?  
  
Harry, none of us did. You mean too much to any of us for us to betray you. Trust me. Sirius said quietly.  
  
Fine. Whose leading the team?  
  
We don't know. It could be anyone, Harry it really could. Go upstairs until we know. If you hear anything, Disapparate and go to the Burrow. You'll be safe there. My parents will take care of you until we can get this sorted out.  
  
That's the first piece of good news I've gotten all day. I'll be upstairs. With that, two thick boots clicked up the stairs, and went into his room.  
  
So who talked to them?  
  
Why are you looking at me? I certainly didn't. Draco said vehemently. Ginny, care to back up your husband?  
  
Draco didn't talk to any of the Aurors. He knows how unhappy I would be if Harry was captured. There is still only one person that knows Harry's story, and that's Harry. Dumbledore, Draco and my Dad just know that he really didn't join Voldemort. Any they're not what you'd call impartial witnesses, are they?  
  
No I suppose not. Hermione said.  
  
There was a knock on the front door. Ministry of Magic. Open this door. A voice barked from behind the door. Hermione crossed the living room and opened the door with a flourish. Three men walked into the room.  
  
Well, look who sits before us. And why are you meeting? Some Dark Magic, I suppose?  
  
Come on. I'm an Auror. My wife is a professor at Hogwarts. Do you really think that we would harbor a Death Eater?  
  
You never know. Check the house.  
  
Hermione said before she caught herself.  
  
And why would that be, Mrs. Granger-Weasely? Is there something that we should know about? The tall leader looked down to Hermione and flared his nostrils.  
  
No. I just think that it's silly that you would think we would harbor any Death Eaters. It's just silly, really.  
  
Nothing is too silly. Do you not think that Potter could hide in such a house with his friends.  
  
Nope. I'm an Auror, and in case you haven't forgotten, I took an oath to attack and capture any Dark wizards on sight.  
  
Indeed you did. Let's see if that oath still holds. The man motioned to the two flanking him. They looked around the first floor, and went up the stairs.  
  
_Please let Harry Disapparate before they get to his room._ Hermione thought. Unfortunately she was not so lucky.  
  
We found him! A voice called from upstairs. A moment later, three men walked down the stairs. Before looking at his prisoner, the lead Auror pointed at Ron.  
  
I'll deal with you later, Weasely. The Auror spun on his heels and crossed to Harry, who was restrained by the two other Aurors.  
  
Could you call off your lackeys, Auror? I think I'm old enough to take care of myself.  
  
The Auror nodded, and Harry was free to straighten his cloak.  
  
Now what do we have the pleasure of this little visit, Mr. Potter? Why after four years have you decided to return to the light? Your crimes against both Muggles and wizards are the stuff of legends. But you return. Why? The man circled Harry.   
  
I killed Voldemort. Harry said. The man stopped for a moment, and a hint of confusion crossed his face quickly, but was soon replaced by a blank look.   
  
I see. Do you have proof of this? The man asked.  
  
I do. Harry pulled out his wand. You'll need to go back about two weeks, but the Killing Curse against Voldemort is there. There are other Death Eaters dead there, I'm sure that you'll find that useful against me.  
  
Are you resigned to your fate, Potter?  
  
I am. But the truth must be told. I want my name cleared.   
  
Do I detect guilt? Surely you weren't under the Imperious Curse?  
  
I was not. I want my name cleared. Perform the spell.  
  
The Auror pointed his wand at Harry's and said _Prior Incantato_ Slowly ghostly white figures of various Dark wizards appeared from his wand. Oliver Wood, the Lestranges, Goyle, Crabbe and several dozen others floated out of his wand. But the unmistakable shape of Voldemort's head began to pull itself away from Harry's wand. Everyone in the room took a slight step back, except for Harry, who remained motionless. When the full figure of Voldemort appeared, the lead Auror pointed his wand at the ghostly figures flying about and said and they all floated away, like the mist they were.   
  
I see. The lead Auror said finally. Well, this changes everything, doesn't it. He conferred with the other two Aurors.  
  
Ron, who are they? I seem to recognize them, but... Harry's voice trailed off.  
  
Ask them yourself, Harry. Ron replied.  
  
When the trio of Aurors was finished conferring, the room fell silent.  
  
Who are you? I seem to recognize all of you, but I can't place you. Harry said into the silence.  
  
Oh yes. Our names. I guess we have changed since you actually took a good look at us.   
  
Harry stared for a long minute at the lead Auror. Suddenly an image formed in his head, and he nodded in the realization of who it was.  
  
  
  
That's me. And these two are?  
  
You look like the Creevey brothers. But I thought that I-  
  
You almost did. They haven't said anything since then. Ginny said. What you did, you can undo as well. But it takes your wand.  
  
Can I have my wand back, Neville.  
  
For the moment. Neville said warily. He handed the wand back to Harry, who said simply _Finite Incantatum_. A flash of red light shot out of his wand, and burrowed itself into the two brother's vocal boxes. Suddenly, the rich tenor of Colin and Dennis returned.  
  
I can talk! They both said together, and just as quickly they began to sob, long tears of joy.  
  
Thank you, Harry. Neville said, calling Harry by his first name for the first time in almost four years.  
  
Your welcome. It's the least that I can do in order to show my sincerity.  
  
You do realize that I need to bring you in.  
  
No you don't, Neville.  
  
Harry, you're the most wanted wizard in the world. I can't leave here and not think about you returning to your Death Eater status, even if you have done some good.  
  
Ron spoke up. Neville, Harry didn't do it because he wanted to, he did it because he had to. For us. It was the only way, as he's begun to explain to all of us. Let him finish his story, at least. We owe him that, as his friends.  
  
Neville's face betrayed for a moment his conflicting thoughts.  
  
Neville, if it will make you feel better, I do plan to turn myself in. I want to clear my name, and that's the only way of doing it.  
  
Do you know the position you're putting me in, Harry? I am an Auror. I don't deal with your kind.  
  
My kind?  
  
Your kind. Death Eaters, Harry. For four years I've chased your kind and fought for what I believed in. Are you telling me that you've done the same? But you've-  
  
Killed. Yes. Have you?  
  
Neville look to the ground.  
  
I have.  
  
Have you tortured people?  
  
I have. But not innocents. Never innocents. And I didn't like it.  
  
I didn't ether, Neville. I tried to keep them innocents. Killing was not my style. And I didn't like it ether. So in some ways we're really not that different, are we.  
  
Neville did not respond to that.  
  
I just want a few hours more. There are some important things that we need to talk about. I'll go tomorrow, or the next day, Neville, but please let me tell my story. Harry's voice choked.  
  
All eyes in the room focused on Neville Longbottom, Auror. Finally he broke the silence. Alright. I will give you your time. But I need to make one thing clear - you are coming with me when you're done telling your story.  
  
I will come. Harry said, and that was that.  
  
Let's get more comfortable, shall we? Hermione asked the room, and the group proceeded to sit down in the living room.  
  
Where did you stop? Neville questioned Harry.  
  
After the Durselys. I'm going to pick up with the planning of the attack on Hogwarts. Perhaps it will help strengthen the defenses of the castle.  
  
Okay then.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and continued.  
  
The summer and most of the fall was spent drawing up the plans. Since I knew of several secret entrances that we could use, I did most of the operation planning, although Snape and Oliver were helpful. I'm sure that Snape told Dumbledore all about our plans, but at the same time, I think he held some of them back, so that the school wouldn't have been too prepared...  
  
A/N - Chapter 19 is done. Yeah. Thanks to all of the reviewers, and please R/R. Have a great day. This is my second chapter of the day, and so I don't have much to say, I think. A little surprise in this chapter, no? Anyway, thanks for reading. Please R/R & EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my e-mail.


	21. Chapter 20 - Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 20  
Back to Hogwarts  
  


A/N - I made up the names of the Lestranges. Adam and Jezebel. Enjoy  
  
Adam Lestrange was not a happy man. He paced around the small room, wanting desperately to hit something.  
  
Potter, I don't care about your morals. You're a Death Eater. I will not have weakness from you. Once we are the Great Hall, a simple diversionary tactic will not be enough. I want blood! It's been too long since the half bloods have paid.  
  
Harry, it would be best if you give my husband what he wants. I would hate to have your blood on his hands. Our Master would be most displeased. Jezebel Lestrange said to him.  
  
I am telling you that murder is not the answer. We can't waste time to murder a few Mud bloods. Harry squirmed as he said it We need to cause as much actual damage to the school as possible. Once we've done that, it will be easier to come back.  
  
I'm warning you Potter, Adam pulled Harry out of his chair. I do not have time to listen to your moralize. I want blood running through their precious Great Hall.  
  
And I do not think we have the time to perform enough Killing Curses to put the population of the school on the defensive. There are only six of us. We will go back, Adam.  
  
Oliver Wood Apparated into the room. What'd I miss? Hello, Harry.  
  
Hey Wood. How was Quidditch?  
  
Bunch of Muggle-lovers, that's all they really are. I'm tired of dealing with them.  
  
Oliver, you've been with them for too long to try and drop the act now. Jezebel said.  
  
I know. I just wish that they'd all die, and leave the world to us. It would make things so much easier.  
  
Truer words have never been spoken. Jezebel said. So what are we going to do? We've sat here for months. It's almost Christmas. We need to come to a decision now.  
  
Professor Snape Apparated into the middle of the conversation.   
  
Adam said, tightly.  
  
Adam, I see you want to murder all of my students, don't you? I am nixing that plan now.  
  
  
  
No. As much as I dislike the idea of leaving them running free, I think that a better idea would be to simply Transfigure the lot of them. Into something interesting, like cockroaches.  
  
Go on.   
  
Once the students are cockroaches, the adults will be unable to save all of them from the various animals we draw into the Great Hall.  
  
I see. Adam visibly relaxed, liking the sound of Snape's plan more and more.  
  
In the ensuing chaos, we will take the time do damage to Hogwarts. I hope you can still do a Severing Charm? His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
I can. I haven't lost my mind. Adam said in reply.  
  
Jezebel continued to run the meeting. When are going to do this?  
  
Hogwarts is going to be having another Valentine's Day ball. I could sneak you in and we could get to work.  
  
Excellent. Adam, let's go home. We'll talk further tomorrow.  
  
Adam nodded once, and the pair Disapparated.   
  
Don't you have to get some rest, Oliver?   
  
Oh yes. Match tomorrow. Against the Cannons. Can't wait. He said. For all of his hatred of Muggle-lovers and Mudbloods, Oliver Wood was still a Quidditch player at heart. He Disapparated as well.  
  
Now that we're alone, Harry, we need to have a little chat about this evening.  
  
Okay Professor. Snape sat down across from Harry. What do you want to talk about?  
  
You must be careful, Potter. Adam Lestrange is not someone you want to have hate you.  
  
He seemed so angry.  
  
That's only part of it. Before the attack on you, Lestrange was one of our Masters best torturers. I will leave out many of the details. They are irrelevant to this conversation. Once they went to Azkaban, they were changed, both of them. But Adam especially. Since he was freed, he's had nothing else on his mind but revenge. Anything that stands in his way will be killed. He feels nothing when he kills. It is simply a...task that must be performed.  
  
Ah. How are we going to get into Hogwarts? We can't Apparate in, and we certainly don't want to go around Hogsmede proclaiming that we're attacking the school.  
  
Port key. We'll go into my office and roam the school. It's a masque, and as such we will be able to get to the Great Hall without too much trouble. Our features will be obscured, at least until we get there. The Transfiguration process won't take very long. And then the fun can begin.  
  
Which side are you going to be on?  
  
The schools. The six members of the team will have to do it without me. I will not stand in your way, necessarily. I will however, place a Charm on the students who are Transfigured that they will change back after a few minutes. I will not risk any students lives if it can be avoided.  
  
  
  
Potter, there is something else.  
  
  
  
Why are you here?  
  
I wasn't given a choice. Either this or... His voice trailed off as he didn't want to think about the alternatives.  
  
I see. Are you committed?  
  
Why should it matter, Professor? I'm here, aren't I?  
  
But I still sense you're keeping something from me. Potter, I am asking you to tell me what it is.  
  
Do you want to know?  
  
I do.  
  
What happens if you are tortured? And you tell?  
  
I will be killed before that. I hold no secrets for the light.  
  
Harry thought for a moment and then leaned forward. I joined because it's the only way for me to kill Voldemort.  
  
I see. Snape said, with a air of finality. When did you plan to do this?  
  
I don't know. The time will come, I suppose. But until it does, then I will wait and follow orders.  
  
To do whatever the Dark Lord asks you to do?  
  
Totally. Without question.  
  
You're serious about this, aren't you?  
  
No, I'm just here for the ride. What gave you the first clue?  
  
Snape said, quickly. I need to be getting back to the school, Potter. We will wait for Valentine's eve before port keying in. See you then.  
  
  
  
Yes, Potter?  
  
Thank you.   
  
Snape touched the port key, and he was gone. It had been quite the evening. Snape had apologized, and Harry had thanked him. Harry walked into the next room, and fell asleep on the dingy couch.  
  
  
Valentine's Day approached swiftly. Masques had been made and final preparations made for the attacks prepared. Finally six people stood in the small house somewhere in Britain. Harry, Oliver, the Lestranges, and the elder Nott and Goyle stood waiting for Snape to arrive with the port key. They all hid behind various enchantments and spells, with the exception of Harry and Oliver, so that they could not be recognized as adults. Finally Snape appeared behind them.  
  
He said, and six hands reached out to touch the port key. Harry felt the familiar tug of the devise, and a few moments later he stood in Snape's office at Hogwarts. Dinner should be over by now. At eight, the masque will start. Leave here about fifteen minutes before. I should go join the staff. Good luck. Snape told the group, and then left the room, making sure that the door was closed behind him.  
  
Silence filled the room, until Oliver looked at his watch. it's twenty till. Let's go. The group of six left the room and began to head out of the bowels of the school. They joined with a larger group of Slytherins and walked quickly up to the main level of the school. The group of six went with the flow and followed the crowd into the Great Hall.  
  
The hall was decorated in a medieval setting, as befitted a masque. Strange animals protruded from various human bodies, and all sorts of creatures were represented. Dumbledore sat in his chair at the staff table, wearing a masque representing a dove.   
  
Welcome all. The staff decided that we should continue having a Valentine's Eve dance, regardless of the mischief caused last year. There is a prize of ten galleons to the best couple for this evening, and I will be judging. But don't let that discourage you, go out and have a good time. Dumbledore sat down.  
  
Harry picked a tall girl to dance with first. Her masque was a dragon's head, which was bewitched to blow smoke every so often at the ceiling. He kept watch for the Lestranges, who had separated and were dancing with various partners. For ten minutes, nothing happened.   
  
But the feelings of joy that Harry got from being back at Hogwarts couldn't last all night.  
  
There was a shriek from one of the dancers, and a hole appeared in the swirl of robes. Slowly the hole got bigger as Adam Lestrange began to Transfigure all of those around him. Harry groaned to himself, whispered a soft apology to his partner and began to Transfigure the students around him. Swiftly the music had stopped playing and the staff table had become silent. Oliver had stunned them all. The six Death Eaters went about their business with a cold, calculating efficiency. Slowly the number of human students became fewer and fewer, as more roaches appeared on the floor.   
  
The six people Transfiguring the student body were too busy to notice the entrance of three new students.  
  
What is going on here? A voice that could only belong to Ginny Weasely called out over the Great Hall.   
  
A/N - What can I say? It will get interesting, I promise. Have a great day. Thanks for the reviews, and please R/R. EHowland@Anselm.Edu is my address, in case you want to send me any actual mail. Is the story still interesting? Worth continuing? I'm interested, but I just want to make sure y'all are as well. 


	22. Chapter 21 - Ginny

Chapter 21  
Ginny  
  


I asked, what is going on here? She said, looking at the six Death Eaters and the scene around her.  
  
I will deal with this. Harry said to the others. Continue Transfiguring the students.  
  
Who are you? Ginny asked, crossing the distance between them. Show yourself.  
  
Are you sure you want me to do that, Ginny? Harry disguised his voice as best he could.   
  
I am Head Girl, and as such, I swear the points that Snape deducts will be molecular sized as opposed to the ones that I am going to take off when I find out who did this.   
  
Even if it's from Gryffindor?  
  
Especially if it's from Gryffindor.  
  
All right then. Harry said, and unfastened the clasps of his masque. He pulled the masque off slowly, making sure that his entire head was revealed only at the last second.  
  
Harry? But - She voice was cut off by the entrance of two more figures, Colin and Dennis Creevey, who came carrying their masques in their hands.  
  
What's going on here? Ginny? Harry? Why are you here- Dennis said and the realization that Harry was a Death Eater hit him before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Harry yelled as he made sure that the two boys wands were in his hands before continuing.   
  
Harry, what are you doing? I swear Harry Potter, if you hurt any of my friends, I will- She was cut off by a thick hand covering her mouth and holding her down.   
  
Harry only heard this. He backed Colin and Dennis into a corner. Now boys, what are we going to do with you? Harry's mind searched for a good spell. He found it. Ah yes. Can't have you talking about what you've seen here, right? _Silentio_. A blue light flashed out of Harry's wand, and it hit Dennis in the throat. His whimpers died as soon as the Charm hit him. He tried to make a sound, but couldn't. Nothing came out. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath and screamed. No sound escaped his lips.   
  
What have you done to my brother, Harry?  
  
What I'm about to do to you. _Silentio_. Colin became silent as well. Harry turned sharply and crossed the hall, his boots clicking with each step. Cockroaches scattered under his boot. He made sure that he didn't kill any of them.   
  
Release her. He said to Adam Lestrange, who held onto her and looked particularly murderous.   
  
  
  
I want to have a bit of fun before we kill her.  
  
Ginny's eyes bulged at the sight of Harry using kill and her in the same sentence. She writhed and tried to get away. Adam laughed and held her more tightly.   
  
Release her.  
  
Adam did so, and Ginny tumbled to the floor. Harry offered her a hand, which she spat into. _I feel so-alive, at this moment. So real. This feeling of power is surging through my body. I love it. _ _Ginny, I am sorry for what I am about to do. _ Harry leaned down further, and slapped her, hard, across the face. She raised a hand to her cheek, and waited for the next blow. It never came.  
  
Get up. Harry said gruffly. Wood, give her back her wand.  
  
Ginny's mind was racing _Oliver Wood's a Death Eater?_. Her wand was given back to her and she clutched it tightly.  
  
We're going to duel, Weasel. I hope you know how to defend yourself.  
  
I do, Harry. After all of the past few minutes, she could not bring herself to taunt him.  
  
They paced off ten steps, turned and pointed their wands at each other.  
  
She said, and at the same time Harry said.  
  
  
  
The two beams shot out of their wands and met. Harry's green met Ginny's blue and for a moment they were perfectly balanced. But Harry's spell was stronger, and so the two spells went whizzing at Ginny. She ducked out of the way just in time. Harry's wand followed her and he shot out a Jelly Legs curse, which she avoided once again.   
  
But she was in a corner of the Great Hall by this time. Harry advanced on her, and then said . He got no further, because at that moment two figures launched into him from the side. He lost his concentration and he slammed against the wall, his half formed spell forgotten. Instead he pulled himself up off the floor and pointed his wand at both Dennis and Colin _Petrificus Totalus_ Harry heard himself say, and he was able to deal with Ginny once again.   
  
He didn't notice that students were beginning to return to their human forms, and were keeping the other five Death Eaters busy Transfiguring them back. Ginny meanwhile had sprinted across the Great Hall, and hid behind the figure of Professor Trelawney. Harry crossed the hall in a few paces, his blood boiling. He pointed his wand at Ginny and said simply , and watched as she doubled over in pain. Her screams echoed throughout the Great Hall, and beyond.   
  
_Finite Incantatum_. Harry said. Do you see what I've become, Ginny? So much more than Harry Potter. I've been set free. Free to do as I wish and to take my place with the Dark Lord. He will win, Weasel. He is winning already. Harry had pushed her back into the center of the Great Hall. When he finishes off Dumbeldore and his Muggle-loving companions, nothing can stand in his way of destroying all of the Mudbloods and half bloods forever. He circled around her. Let us continue our duel.  
  
She replied, and Harry's legs began to dance wildly. He pointed his wand and said _Fininte Incantatum_ and watched as he regained the use of his legs. Enough of this playing, Weasel. _Crucio_. He said, and once again Ginny fell to the ground.  
  
You know Potter, too much of that is not a good thing. A new voice had entered the Great Hall. Harry spun towards the staff table, and watched with horror as Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy began to revive the staff. Dumbledore was first. Harry watched as Stunning Charms were sent to four of the member of the Death Eaters. Harry had the port key in his pocket.   
  
He said as he pulled out the port key and waited for it's activation. Oliver grabbed it, and Harry soon felt the similar pulling sensation. The last thing he saw of the Great Hall was a mess of growing cockroaches, and the distinct feeling that nothing like that would be tried again.  
  
  
Oliver Wood and Harry Potter landed back just outside of Riddle Manor.   
  
I can't believe that just happened. What are we going to tell our Master? Oliver said, the fear in his voice.  
  
The truth, perhaps. We did accomplish what we had set out to do, originally.  
  
True. But we suffered a loss of two thirds of our team!  
  
They should have been more careful. Harry said grimly as they walked up the path to the front door.  
  
When they entered, Voldemort was sitting by the fire, his red eyes staring into the fire.   
  
Voldemort said, clearly not expecting them back for several more hours.  
  
It succeeded, master. We created chaos. Oliver spoke for both of them  
  
Where are the other four members of the group? The Lestranges? Nott? Where are they? The Dark Lord stood and towered above both Harry and Oliver.   
  
They've been captured.  
  
I see. How?  
  
Two unaccounted for members of the faculty surprised us, Master. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.  
  
A Mudblood and a traitor captured four of my Death Eaters? _Crucio!_ Voldemort cried and laughed as Oliver doubled over and began to whimper in pain. Now Harry, tell me the truth.  
  
It is the truth, Master. We succeeded until they came into the room. I Silenced their Head Boy and their Head Girl will be a long time in recovering from the wounds that I have given her.  
  
So there is some good to come out of this mess after all. Voldemort was more calm now, and removed the Crustatius Curse from Oliver. Next time, Wood, stick to Quidditch!  
  
They were dismissed. Harry and Oliver left the house, and went to one of the outbuildings.   
  
Oliver can I ask you something?  
  
Sure, Harry. Before the question was asked, it felt almost like Harry's first year, with Oliver explaining the rules of Quidditch to Harry for the first time. Before the question.  
  
Why'd you become a Death Eater?  
  
Harry, I am a pureblood. It's that simple. I don't hate the Mudbloods, it's just that they should not be allowed to come into our world.  
  
I see.  
  
And so I decided after our Master rose, to join him. What happened just now doesn't change things. I failed, Harry. Failure isn't an option with Voldemort.  
  
I kinda got that impression.  
  
Well, this is where I leave you, Harry. And he Disapparated with a pop'.  
  
Harry walked into his house, and lit a few candles.  
  
That was some stunt you pulled, Potter.  
  
  
  
The outline of Serevus Snape became clearer as the room brightened.   
  
I am very disappointed in you. The Creevey brothers will never speak again, until you see them and remove the spell. And Ginny? She will never be the same either. The Headmaster is surveying the damage to the students and faculty now. I can only imagine what would have happened if Granger and Draco hadn't been there.  
  
Why were they there, Professor?  
  
They're training, Harry. Granger for Arthimancy and Draco for Potions. I am to be given the Defense job at last, after Lupin leaves.  
  
I see.  
  
It's a good thing then, that they heard Ginny scream. Potter, you could have killed her.  
  
I would not have gone that far.  
  
But you might have. I understand from the Creevey brother's writings that you were enraged as you attacked her. Almost as if you enjoyed it.  
  
I didn't.  
  
Not one bit?  
  
Harry caught himself. I can't deny that it held some attraction for me, but I would never do anything to murder Ginny. She means too much to me.  
  
Be careful, Potter. You've moved into an area where it's not just blanket hate, but it's personal. I understand that her brother is training to be an Auror. It will be interesting after this night, to see how you and he would fare, if you were to meet.  
  
He would kill me. And I would want it.   
  
Would you?  
  
I would. I need to get some sleep.  
  
Just one more thing, Potter. Be careful.  
  
I will.  
  
Harry walked into the small bedroom, and was fast asleep soon after he entered. His mind replayed the events of the evening, but with one important difference. When that difference occurred, Harry woke up with a start.  
  
_I would have killed her.  
  
_A/N - Dun, dun dun! (Scary music in the background, perhaps Bach's fugue in D minor?) So tell me what you think.. R/R, please. I love reading them, and I know that it on some level helps me write more. I have the whole thing mapped out, so don't worry. Only about 10 Chapters left. I think. Maybe more....I've been writing more than I had planned, but it's not a bad thing, is it? What do you think of my characters? Are they at all believable? Was the above chapter any good? Did it suck? Please R/R & tell me. Thanks to all who have reviewed before. This is my first fic, BTW, if I haven't mentioned it. Anyway...Merry Christmas to all and a Happy New Year, in case I forget in a later chapter. I will be shopping like crazy on Sat, so I will try and get a few more chapters up before then. Have fun!


	23. Chapter 22 - What it Means to be Family

Chapter 22  
What it Means to be Family  
(A warning : Implications of suicide ahead. Just a little angst)   


  
When Harry finished his tale of the attack on Hogwarts, there was not a dry eye in the room. Ginny was tightly wound into Draco and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Harry's voice trailed off softly.  
  
She regained her composure slowly. When she did, Ginny looked at Harry through dry eyes.  
  
It was at that moment that I knew that you'd truly gone over to Voldemort. For most of the year I told myself that the Dursley's and the attack at platform 9 3/4's was a fluke. But when I was subjected to the curse, I knew. It was not a good feeling, and I remember wanting to tear you limb from limb. Not because you'd put me under, but because I saw that you'd liked it.  
  
I did, in a way. It gave me such a feeling of power, of control. Ginny turned away and began crying again. Draco glared at Harry.  
  
Enough, Harry. Can't you see she's upset?  
  
I can see that, Draco. As clear as day.  
  
Then why continue with your tangent on how good it feels to control people.  
  
Oh get off your horse, Draco. You can't tell me that you haven't felt a power surging through you when you perform charms, or curses, to get them to do what you wish.  
  
Draco was silent for a moment. I have felt it. He paused for a moment. And I resisted it. For years.  
  
I resisted to. I didn't have to think about consequences, though. At least not in the beginning. I was Voldemorts, heart and soul. And that provided such an outlet of power.  
  
So go back to him, Death Eater. Dennis shot up and he spat at Harry. For four years, four long years, I sat silent. There was hardly a day when I wouldn't have given just a few seconds of sound emanating from my throat. You caused it, Harry. You. Did you enjoy shutting me up finally?  
  
Had you not been with Ginny you would have been a cockroach, like all the other students.  
  
Did you know that four students died?  
  
They did what?  
  
Yeah. I'm surprised that your Master didn't gloat over it. Four Harry. First years, too.   
  
I had no idea.  
  
Of course not. You were too busy enjoying yourself torturing others to bother with a little thing like death.   
  
Harry stared at him for a moment, thinking. He pulled the left sleeve of his cloak up, and revealed the Dark Mark.  
  
That doesn't scare me. I'm an Auror, Harry. Dennis began to laugh.  
  
Do you think I enjoyed this? You were silenced. I was cut off from everything I knew and loved. I couldn't see them, speak to them, or even think of them, for fear that my mask might slip and Voldemort kill me. Do you forget that I killed him?  
  
To take his place, perhaps.  
  
That's it. I'm out of here. If my friends cannot listen to me, then I will turn myself in and go to Azkaban. Harry walked around the chair, crossed the living room, opened the door, and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
You fool! Hermione jumped up and slapped Dennis across the cheek. Just because you can't deal with Harry doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to be heard. No matter what he's done, I will be his friend. I know most of it anyway. Dennis, of all the people in this world to cause Harry Potter to become unhinged, you would be the last.  
Hermione, you don't know what it's like, not being able to speak. Moving my   
lips, sure that was the easy part. At least my wand knew what I was trying to say. I sat through hell. All I do is think of him. Do you think I wanted him to leave? I didn't. But honesty, Hermione, get real! He's a Death Eater. Grow up! Do you think that if a year ago you were in his way, he'd think twice about not hurting you or Ron? He wouldn't.  
  
Dennis, Harry needs our help. Nothing you can say can change that. I know that a year ago he would have not thought twice about hurting me, but that was a year ago. Now I'm not so sure. I need to grow up? No, Dennis, I did my growing up a long time ago. And Dennis?  
  
What, Hermione?  
  
Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
  
  
He did kill Voldemort. Along with many of the Dark sympathizers.  
  
  
  
And does that count for nothing?  
  
Dennis was silent. Hermione continued. That's it. I'm going after him.  
  
She stormed out of the living room and walked onto the porch, looking for Harry. She went out onto the street, but she was drawn around to the back of the house. She heard a loud sob. It could only come from one person. She crept around the side of the house, and saw Harry sitting next to to cellar bulkhead.  
  
Harry, come back inside.  
  
Hermione, I can't do this anymore. He pulled out a small knife and began to twirl it around in his palm.  
  
You can't be serious. Hermione plopped down beside him.  
  
I've wanted to do this ever since that night at Hogwarts. I can't believe that I put Ginny through that. I can't accept that I would have killed her, or any of you. You are my family... He began to cry once more. Hermione pulled his face towards hers.   
  
Harry. My Harry. It's time that you let go of the past. You have to finish telling   
us your story. Whatever happens, happens. You can't kill yourself. I think there are too many people out there that would like to do it for you.  
  
You see my problem?  
  
But we're here, Harry. Ron, me, Ginny, Draco, Sirius, all of us. We're your friends, Harry. Whatever you face, we will face together. We're your family as well, you said it yourself. Nothing can change that. Every night I feared Ron not coming home. Every night. But he did, and I always asked him if he had seen you. Always. He never did. It would have killed him to kill you, I think. And it would have worked the other way. You can't tell me that you're not brothers.  
  
We are brothers.  
  
And as family, we will face this together. Harry, I need to ask you something.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
I've been thinking about your trial, when you have one. You will need someone to represent you, I think.  
  
And you want to do it?  
  
I do.  
  
Why? I deserve death.  
  
Harry Potter, don't you ever say that again. What you deserve is a hero's welcome. After all, you did kill Voldemort.  
  
But I betrayed everyone in the process.  
  
You killed Voldemort. That has to count for something.  
  
Does it?  
  
I think it will. Come back inside Harry. Finish your story. We'll go from there.  
  
Harry put the knife away. The two of them stood up, and walked back into the house. Ginny sat in the living room alone.   
  
Where'd everyone go?   
  
Ron and Neville went to talk to Colin and Dennis about something. They said it was Auror business.  
  
I don't like the sound of that. Draco, let's find them. Hermione said, and went to find them.  
  
Harry and Ginny were alone. For a long time, they sat in silence.  
  
Ginny, I am so sorry.  
  
I know.  
  
It's so seductive, so evil.  
  
I know. At some level, we are all tempted by that which we crave. You did not succumb, Harry.  
  
I did though. I enjoyed watching Dennis and Colin scream.  
  
So? Harry what is important is that you quite possibly saved their lives. And mine. And most of the schools, if I interpret your story correctly. It's not about what you did, Harry, it's about what you didn't do. You didn't cause the school to be destroyed, as Lestrange had hoped and wanted. You didn't kill me, or Dennis or Colin. You chose the duel because you knew about the spell.  
  
What happened to the four Death Eaters that were captured?  
  
They were killed. Fudge's orders.  
  
I see. Has he changed much?  
  
Nope. My father tries to influence him, to get him to see reason, but sometimes...  
  
I missed out on a lot of news.  
  
Gosh Harry, did you not see a newspaper for four years?  
  
No, basically not. At least not after the wedding.  
  
Is that next?  
  
It is. Ginny, about the curses, I-  
  
Harry Potter, stop blaming yourself. You didn't kill me. I am not some doll.  
  
But I- She cut him off again.  
  
Harry, stop this. I am not dead. You, to the eyes of the world, were a Death Eater. You had to play the part. Harry, I forgave you long ago.  
  
  
  
When you returned my dragon to me. Even if slightly damaged.  
  
Harry raised a black eyebrow.  
  
Okay, more than slightly. But you could have killed him. But I forgave you when you didn't. I was mad at the time, thinking lovely thoughts about revenge, but I realized that you could have killed us both, and didn't. You had to have some good in you.  
  
As she finished, the group from upstairs came down. Dennis and Colin both gave Harry death looks, but he ignored them. Ginny piped up, What were you talking about?  
  
Auror's business. Came the cryptic reply from Ron.   
  
I see. Shall we continue? Hermione said cheerfully, as if she had gotten her way in some matter.  
  
Sure. The wedding is next.  
  
Our wedding. Who could forget our wedding, Harry, when you made it so very special to all of us. Ron looked at Harry, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Sorry about the cake, Ron.  
  
Sure you are. But tell your story, wouldn't want to keep you. The day is young.  
  
Harry said and continued with his story. After the Hogwarts dance, I went out on a few missions to do some damage to the Muggles living near Diagon Alley. It was on the first of May that I saw the notice.  
  
It was published then. What a shock to all of our parents, I must say. We hadn't really told them yet.  
  
I see. It was a shock to me as well. I took the opportunity to formulate a plan for more mischief. Not that Fred and George would need and help, but mischief of a more serious kind.  
  
A/N - Well? What about this chapter? Anything? Sorry about the suicide reference, it just sorta came to me. What happened upstairs at the meeting? Was it about Harry? Or Dennis? Or someone else? You'll just have to wait to find out. Also what should happen to Harry? Just a few questions... Chapter 23 should be up by tomorrow night, when I will be home! Can't wait. Thanks for all of the reviews, especially to Caty, whose reviewed basically the last 8 chapters individually. Thanks to all! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Oh yes, please R/R. Tell me how I'm doing.... Also, this marks 50,000+ words, and almost 50 reviews. Wow. I am impressed. Please keep them coming!


	24. Chapter 23 - Wedding Bells Will Ring

Chapter 23  
Wedding Bells Will Ring  


A/N - (Yes, I know they're supposed to be at the end, but this is important.) Sorry about the length of time between posts, but I went home! Yeah! Anyway, back to the story...  
  
After the successful attack on Hogwarts, Voldemort let Harry do some simple courier missions for him, rather than send him out to attack again. It was on one of these missions that Harry picked up a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. He glanced through it, making sure that he read all of the latest news. When he reached the Marriage Notices, he was shocked to read the following statement,  
  
_On July the thirty-first, Mr. Ron Weasely will marry Miss Hermione Granger at his home, in Ottery St. Catchpole. Mr. Weasely is the son of a Ministry official. The wedding will take place at five o'clock and Albus Dumbledore will preside._  
  
Harry shook his head in amazement, and then realized that it was his birthday. He apparated back to Riddle Manor, and went to see Voldemort.   
  
Voldemort sat in a chair, his white skull against the dark worn velvet of the armchair.   
  
Yes Harry? Voldemort rasped.  
  
Master, I would like permission to go on another mission.  
  
Voldemort's red eyes looked at Harry.  
  
My two friends, Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger are getting married, and I thought I might pay them a visit.  
  
I see. What would you do there, Harry? You do know you aren't welcome in the wizarding world anymore.  
  
I do. Let's just say that I have certain ideas in mind that would make their wedding an unparalled disaster.  
  
Murder? Hermione is a Mudblood, after all.  
  
No, not murder. That would be too painful, and dangerous. I was thinking more along the lines of Transfiguration. Ron hates spiders. I could conjure up a few spiders for him to play with.  
  
Go on.  
  
It would be good for them to receive a little shock. They are too well insulated from anything else that we might try.  
  
Yes, I like it. I grant you permission, Harry. After your return, however, there are a few things that I must discuss with you.  
  
About, Master?  
  
The future. You see Harry, I want all Mudbloods to die. Slowly and painfully. Furthermore, I wish no contact with any of the Mudbloods or half-bloods. Thus I will destroy one of the few direct connects that the wizarding world has with the Muggle world.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
You think quickly, Potter. That is good. Yes the Cauldron. But I will not worry you about that yet. When you return from the wedding, come see me. We will discuss it then.  
  
Yes, Master.  
  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry refined his original idea of Transfiguration, finally settling on the cake as the instrument of Transfiguration. He practiced for long hours getting it right, and finally the afternoon of the wedding came around.   
  
  
It was a hot summer's morning, and Harry paced the length of his room before it was time to go. He finally decided that it was close enough, so he grabbed his pack, making sure that he had his wand and invisibility cloak with him. He Disapparated, and Apparated as close to the Burrow as he dared.  
  
The Burrow was decked out in hundreds of floating lanterns, to keep the bugs away. A large gazebo had been set up in the back yard of the house, and soft strains of violins could be heard from the reception tent. Harry wished with all his heart that he could be standing next to Ron as Best Man, but he knew that it was impossible, given the current situation.   
  
Harry walked quickly around the house, careful not to come too close to anyone who was there. And everyone that Harry knew was there. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Vector and Hagrid came representing Hogwarts, the entire Weasely clan, most of Hermione's relatives including Muggles, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Draco, and many others sat around waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry was too caught up to notice that Arthur Weasely was walking straight for him.  
  
Arthur did not see Harry because Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak. It came as quite a surprise then, when a solid form appeared were air should be.  
  
Who's there? Arthur said tentatively, making sure that he didn't just bump into something randomly.  
  
It's me, Harry.   
  
Harry, what are you doing here? By rights I should turn you in.  
  
You know why I'm here.  
  
I see. And what makes you think that I am going to let you come to my son's wedding after what you did to my daughter?  
  
Arthur, is there somewhere we can speak, privately?  
  
Sure. Let's go into the garage.   
  
Harry followed behind Arthur, and they went into a corner of the garage. Harry still wore his cloak, in case anyone came in.  
  
Arthur, let me explain something to you. Putting that curse, no, not just that curse but any curse on any of the people that I love was quite possibly one of the hardest things that I have ever done in my life. I love Ginny like a sister, and I would hate to put her in harm's way.  
  
Still, it doesn't change the fact that you've used an Unforgivable Curse on a human being.  
  
It does not change that fact. Arthur, I am doing the best I can with this whole issue. It's really hard to try and moderate what I feel when I'm around Voldemort. I feel so much evil, so much hate and rage that I start to feel it as well. But I would never kill Ginny. Or Ron, or anyone that I care about deeply. I love my friends too much. I would rather die than do that.  
  
Harry, she may never forgive you.  
  
I will understand. I may never forgive myself.  
  
You are a brave soul, Harry. I will let you stay, on one condition.  
  
Name it, and it's done.  
  
Stay to the back.   
  
I will. Arthur nodded, and left Harry alone in the corner.   
  
Harry returned to the side of the house, and crept into the sunlight. It was then that he noticed who was sitting on the end seat. A blond witch, with tightly set curls sat picking her long fingernails and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Harry checked for the bag, and saw it sitting below here. Rita Skeeter sat directly next to where Hermione would be walking.  
  
But the wedding music started, and Ron walked down the aisle first. He was dressed in his best robes, black with silver lining. The music picked up once again, and every eye in the yard, both normal and magical, turned to watch Hermione Granger walk down the aisle. She was stunning, with her hair in thick ringlets cascading down her back. She was dressed in a simple white robe, with silver embroidery on the front a back.  
  
Dumbledore began, but Harry was no longer paying attention to the ceremony. He walked steathly over to Rita's shoulder, and watched what she was silently saying to herself. _The couple is obviously wrong for each other, I'm surprised that their parents agreed for them to be married. Notice how Hermione is walking funny? I wonder if she's pregnant, and if she is, who the father is..._ Harry looked with shock as Rita dictated more lines like that, and as she became more cruel to Hermione and Ron. Finally he had had enough.  
  
You may now kiss the bride. Harry heard Dumbledore say, and he watched as his two best friends became husband and wife. A silent tear rolled down his cheeks as he watched them. He finally turned back to Rita, who was continuing to dictate scathing notes about his friends, and various members of the audience.   
  
His blood was boiling. _I can't let her ruin Hermione and Ron's wedding_ He thought to himself. Harry pushed his wand slightly out of the cloak, and whispered _Avada Kedavra_ and watched as a beam of green light shot itself from his wand into the back of Rita Skeeter. He realized only moments after saying curse what he had done, but by then it was too late. Suddenly he knew he needed to get out of the area, and he made for the house, which he reached just in time to see the witch sitting next to Rita begin to scream!  
  
She's dead! Someone's killed her!  
  
A/N - Next Chapter - The reception. So what did you think? Please R/R. You know what to do. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far - 50, wow. Nice round number. I hope to make 100 before the story ends...can we make that happen? Sorry for the delay in stories, but as I said, I am now home. So anyway...Chapter 24 tomorrow at some point, as I may be going to see HP again (#4) or not, depending. Anyway...Please R/R! Thanks! Sorry about the short chapter, but I thought that it needed to happen that way....:)


	25. Chapter 24 - Wingardium Leviosa

Chapter 24  
Wingardium Leviosa  
  


The shock of the announcement quickly turned to panic as the audience began to stand and thrash about. Professor Dumbledore left the gazebo and made his way to Rita's side. He looked her over, noticed her quill and parchment and picked it up. Hermione and Ron met him as he returned to the gazebo with the parchment in hand.  
  
Rita was writing this. He showed them the parchment. Hermione was not impressed.  
  
That woman has had it in for me ever since my fourth year. Finally someone has stopped her quill.  
  
Ron said in warning.  
  
What, Ron? You don't think she should have been killed? For all of the things that she's written over the years about you, and I and Harry? She shouldn't die? I'm glad she's dead.  
  
This made everyone stop, including Harry, who had made his way over to the gazebo, and was watching the exchange take place.  
  
She should not have died for her lies. Professor Dumbledore said. Although her lies did get her into more trouble, she should not have died.  
  
I'm glad she's dead. She caused so much pain among our friendship, that I am glad that her quill has been silenced. Hermione repeated.  
  
You may feel differently later. However, that is of little concern now. What are we to do about the reception?   
  
We go on with it. The newly weds said together.  
  
If that is your wish. Dumbledore replied, and then turned to the still panicking crowds. The bride and groom wish to continue with the reception. Rita will be taken care of. The crowd became less frantic and settled down in the tent set up for the reception. Hermione, Ron, go on. I will be there in a moment. Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
As soon as the married couple were far enough away from the gazebo, Dumbledore turned to Harry, even though he could not see him.  
  
Mister Potter, I believe that you are responsible?  
  
Harry did not remove his cloak, but replied to Dumbledore as if he had.  
  
I am Professor.   
  
And I believe that you were responsible for the curses against the Creevey brothers and Ginny Weasely?  
  
I am also responsible for those, Professor.  
  
I see. Was Rita necessary, Harry? Was any of it?  
  
It was not necessary, but justifiable.  
  
Is murder ever?  
  
  
  
Indeed. I must say that you have quite the reputation in the wizarding world now Harry. Your name is not spoken of very highly. They use words like betrayal, and Azkaban would be too good for such a man as Harry Potter. Your apparent switch had demoralized the world, Harry. It will be a hard road restoring you to any sort of acceptance once your ordeal is over.  
  
I know. I knew that when I agreed to it. The Dark Arts are so seductive, Professor, so enveloping.  
  
Harry, you will survive. You are too good of a person to give in to Voldemort's lies. I need to go, Harry. I will leave you with this. Once you have killed Voldemort you must see me at once. I will do everything in my power to help you once you've killed him, but until then I must work against you. You are not a spy in the strictest sense of the world, because you do not report to me. You are something else, more a mole. Be a mole, Harry, but remember that there are those out there that wish you good and ill, all at the same time. These are your friends. Do not abandon them or their memory of you, because at some point you will need to come back to that. Goodbye, Harry.  
  
Goodbye, Professor.  
  
Harry watched as Professor Albus Dumbledore joined the wedding party at the reception. He walked out of the gazebo, and snuck around to the side of the tent facing the head table. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, both sets of parents, along with the whole Weasely clan sat at the head table. Harry watched as the meal prepared by Molly appeared on the plates. His mouth began to water, but he told himself that he would eat once he returned to the Riddle house.   
  
Once dinner was over, the speeches began. Some, by certain Hogwarts faculty were short and to the point. Others by certain Hogwarts alumni were not to the point, and made it a point to poke fun at eight years of rivalry and eventually friendship. Finally Hermione got up to speak, she being the first of the newly weds to speak.  
  
On behalf of Ron and myself, I would just like to thank all of you for coming this afternoon, making this day even more special for us. But there is one of us who is not here. I know you all know who he is. His name is Harry Potter. To some, he is simply a name, someone whose exploits you read about in the _Daily Prophet_ and nothing more. To Ron and I, he is our brother, our best friend. We would not have gotten to know each other, to fall in love, without Harry. It broke my heart when he chose the path he did. The tent watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Why do I tell you this, because I know you did not come here to hear about Harry Potter. I tell you this because although we are so happy to finally be together, joined forever, we are both missing a part of ourselves. We face the future together, but without Harry we are not complete. Now I'm not saying that we aren't The tent chuckled lightly at the remark. but that spiritually we are not whole. Ron and I will be spending our lives together, separated only by distance, while our best friend is torn from us, separated not only by distance but by the choices that we make. Let us make the right choices in life, and honor the memory of the Harry that we all know and love.  
  
The room applauded at this mention of Harry, even after the year of terror that they had been through, because on some level, they understood what Harry did before his seventh year. Harry himself had begun to cry softly. Ron stood up.  
  
To my lovely wife, who could always put words into my mouth so well. Harry is like a brother to me. No matter what happens, he will always be welcome in my house, after I'm done killing him first. The tent laughed softly at the Ron's attempt at humor. I love my wife, and would lay down my life for her. I may have to do that someday, but until that day, and even afterwards, I will love her madly. I'm not very good at making a speech, but I will say this. If anyone touches my wife, I'll send them to Harry. He'll take good care of you, I'm sure. The tent laughed again.   
  
Harry took this opportunity while Ron was speaking to whisper _Wingardium Leviosa_ at the cake that stood in the center of the tent. The cake rose a few inches off of the table, and Harry pushed it forward and up. The attention of the crowd was drawn from Ron to the cake that began to float above his head. Harry raised the cake up to the ceiling of the tent, and then Transfigured it into a giant spider.  
  
He let the Levitation Charm go, and watched as Ron moved out of the way miraculously quickly, and then took his chair and began hitting the great spider, trying to kill it. Once the spider began to be subdued, Harry Transfigured it back into the cake, and watched as Ron smashed the three tiered cake into a mound of frosting and cake.   
  
Ron turned more red than his hair, when he realized what he had done. Professor Dumbledore stood and said It is now time for the cutting of the cake, unfortunately Mister Weasely seems to have mashed in the cake.  
  
That's okay, Professor, I don't mind. I still love him as much as before. Hermione replied to Dumbledore. Ron took this as his cue, and grabbed a fork, and piled on it a large amount of frosting and cake. Hermione followed suit, and on three, they shoved their forks into each others mouths as fast and as far as they would go. It was quite the scene, and the assembled witches and wizards were quite pleased with the way things worked out, all things considered. Even one Harry Potter.   
  
Once their cake had been fed, Hermione said, That was a great trick Fred and George, you'll have to show it to me sometime.  
  
Hermione, as much as we'd like to take credit for such a stunt, we didn't do it.  
  
Very funny, you two.  
  
  
  
Enough. I know you did, and you know you did. That's all that matters. Hermione replied reassuringly.  
  
But we didn't do it.  
  
Then who did? Harry took this as his time to Disapparate, because if they began to search and question people, someone might have seen him.   
  
  
Harry Apparated into his small kitchen, pleased with himself. The reception had gone on for a long time, and Harry was exhausted from the stress of trying to remain hidden. He pulled off his boots, and fell asleep almost immediately. His right hand lay over his left arm, but he felt content with his lot in life.   
  
  
A/N - The wedding is over! What did people think? If most of you didn't like the wedding arc, then I can rewrite it. If not then I'll keep it the way that it is. I wanted this to be a nice little break from the building angst of the previous chapters, and the next, Nice break. 2 Announcements - 1) Saw HP for the 4th time and loved it. Dan is really growing on me. 2) You may (haven't decided yet.) meet Dumbledore in the next chapter. Will most likely happen. Any comments before you read on how the chapter will read? Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. But I will be posting long before then. In fact, I hope to have to work done before New Years....  
  



	26. Chapter 25 - Fudge's Trial

Chapter 25  
Fudge's Trial  
(Modern Day)  
  


Fred and George went on for months about how they didn't Transfigure the cake. I had no idea that you were there. Ron said, as Harry finished.  
  
I just thought that you'd appreciate it. I didn't want to fire the Dark Mark into the sky, because your wedding would have truly been ruined.   
  
Harry, you killed Rita Skeeter. Colin said to him.  
  
  
  
And you are guilty of using two of the three Unforgivable curses.  
  
Do you not remember what she wrote about the three of us over the years?  
  
I do remember, Harry. I remember also that murder is never an option.  
  
Terrance Higgs, Colin? Does the name ring a bell?  
  
Colin lost him temper with Harry. I don't need lessons in morality from a Death Eater! Whose day consists of torture, murder, and other vileness. I became an Auror to stop it, not to continue it! You can't tell me that I am on a level with you, because I'm not.  
  
Murder is never an option Harry mocked Colin. A Killing Curse is a Killing Curse. But you are right in one respect, you aren't on a level with me. Your murder is sanctioned by the state, while mine is not. That's the difference. Interesting isn't it?  
  
Ron was not impressed, and his face was quite red. I will not have this discussed anymore. There will be enough questions for Harry later. Now, we have other things to concern ourselves with.   
  
Colin crossed his arms. In case you've forgotten, Ron, Harry silenced my brother and I for three years!  
  
And you like to surround yourself with pity. Oh look at me, I'm so weak. I was silenced by Harry Potter and can't get over it'. You've been waiting for three long years to do this and I forbid it under my roof. When Harry goes for trial, then it will time for you to look the victim to the world.  
  
I plan to. His eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
Furthermore, remember that Harry did not only victimize you. There are others in this room that have greater reason to play the victim, and they sit quietly just like the rest of us.  
  
Colin turned to Draco, who Ron was referring to.  
  
So Draco, how does it feel to be sitting in the same room with the man that tortured you?  
  
Colin, don't. Ginny reached over and gave her husband's hand a squeeze.  
  
Do you want the truth? Draco looked at Ginny, who understood his glance.  
  
I do.  
  
Actually not too bad. I'm a little warm, having just relieved Hermione and Ron's wedding, but one can't be cool all the time.  
  
That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it.  
  
Colin, what do you want me to say? That because Harry tortured me that I want to strangle him right now? That because of that event I haven't been the same since, or that I've dreamt about it almost every single night? That it's dominated my thoughts for all this time?  
  
For starters, yeah.  
  
I haven't, Colin. I haven't forgiven Harry, but at the same time, he and I have come to an understanding. You can't expect me to go on hating him. Colin, Lucius was my _father_. He did much more to me, over fifteen years of my life. I spent a week in Harry's care and he sent me away.  
  
Colin, it wasn't easy for me to do that. Harry said quietly.  
  
But you still did it.  
  
I did. And I would do it again. I have remorse for what I did, but it was necessary. Except for Rita Skeeter. But that, like the Durselys, was just revenge. Nothing more.  
  
You would do it again?  
  
I would. In a heartbeat. Colin, I've lived the past four years under Voldemort's shadow, so that I could find an opportunity to kill him. That is why I joined him. I have to live with the consequences of my actions of four years, but I will also be remembered as the wizard that killed Voldemort.  
  
At that moment, Arthur Weasely appeared in the fireplace.   
  
Good afternoon. Oh, Neville. Goodness. How are you, my boy?  
  
Good thank you, Mr. Weasley. Neville rose and shook his hands. Arthur   
greeted Dennis and Colin as well.  
  
What brings you today, Dad? Today's Thursday. You should be at the Ministry, should you not? Ron said, giving Arthur a hug.  
  
I've come with some important news about Fudge. He's made some threatening movements in regard to you.  
  
  
  
And he's willing to suspend your rights and try you in absentia. Your trial date is a week from today.  
  
This is supposed to bother me how?  
  
I just thought you should know.  
  
What are we going to do? Ginny said.  
  
How can he do this? Hermione finished after her.  
  
Arthur turned to his daughter in law and shook his head. Fudge has become quite the little Crouch, I must say. He's allowed the Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses again, and throws many of the suspected Dark sympathizers into Azkaban without trial. I guess he's turned over a new leaf. I just found out about it today, Harry. How can he do this, Hermione? Very easily, I'm afraid. He's the Minister of Magic, and as such he has wide powers during wartime, which this is.  
  
I'll go to the trial. Harry's voice cut through all of the thoughts in the room and every eye turned to his face.  
  
Ron said. You can't go. If you go, then Fudge will surely use that as an excuse to use dementors on you. And he's the Minister of Magic, as my Dad said. Pretty much anything goes.  
  
I will be at my own trial. Harry stated just as resolutely.  
  
We should see Dumbledore. He will be able to help us prepare, then. Hermione said.  
  
Wait a minute. You're agreeing with him? Ron was shocked.  
  
I am. Look if Harry is to have any chance of escaping Azkaban, then he has to be at his trial, and be able to give testimony. Along with all of us. He will all the help he can get. This is the only shot we're going to get.  
  
The mood of the room changed greatly. The personal strains of the last few days melted away and the thoughts in the room united behind Harry.  
  
Harry, you will need to be captured. You just can't appear at your own trial. Neville said.  
  
I can't?  
  
No. What about you Apparate into Diagon Alley, and Ron and I will be sitting at Florean's and you'll move to attack us. We'll Stun you, and bring you in. Since Fudge's announced the trial, and you'll be captured, he can't very well just do whatever.  
  
That sounds good.  
  
And Hermione will act as your defense attorney. She will be given time to defend you and cross examine all of the witnesses. Let's just hope she knows her stuff.  
  
I have faith. I am placing my life in your hands.  
  
Now that we've got that settled, what about meeting with Dumbledore? He owled me earlier this morning and expressed an interest in seeing you.  
  
How am I supposed to get there?  
  
Ginny thought for a moment. Do you still have your Invisibility cloak?  
  
I do.  
  
Then use it.  
  
Okay. Who'll come with me?  
  
I will. Draco said suddenly. We're getting to the part of the story where Harry takes me and questions me. I think I'd like to listen to his tale.  
  
Okay then. Arthur said. Just Floo into Hogsmede and take it from there. I believe the password is ear wax.  
  
Harry stood, and went upstairs to get his cloak.   
  
Are you all right with the plan Neville? It is as we discussed.  
  
Sure, Ron. I just am not sure about Harry's safety once we've got him. He has quite a few enemies.  
  
And quite a few friends, if I remember correctly. Nothing will happen to him.   
  
I'm ready. A voice said from in front of the fireplace.  
  
Draco walked to the fireplace, and said Harry followed behind him, and felt the familiar twisting of fireplaces as they drew closer to their goal.  
  
When they landed, Draco was silent. The pair of them made the long journey back to Hogwarts, and soon found themselves standing before a grotesque statue of a gargoyle.  
  
Ear wax. Draco said, and the statue moved aside, letting them enter.  
  
They climbed the stairs in silence. Draco knocked on the door when they reached the top.  
  
Come in boys. Professor Albus Dumbledore replied to the knock. The door opened, and Draco and Harry, still in his Invisibility cloak walked in.  
  
Thank you for coming. Please, sit. Harry, you may reveal yourself. There are only staff people at Hogwarts this close to the end of the term.  
  
Harry took off his cloak, and bundled it up and placed it behind him.  
  
Welcome back Harry. Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
  
A/N - Not quite a cliffie, but close. I will attempt to write a chapter tomorrow, but it may be Christmas Day until I get anything written. Things are starting to move in the modern world, and these next couple of chapters mark the end of the past' segments of my tale, and onto the purely modern. Anyway. Don't know if I told you, but I saw HP for the fourth time last night, and it's still just as good. And I'm reading PoA for the 4th time, along with GoF. Have a Merry Christmas, please R/R and/or email at EHowland@Anselm.Edu. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 26 - The Juror

Chapter 26  
The Juror   
  


Thank you Professor. Harry said in response to Dumbledore. It's good to be back, even if no one trusts me. It's good to be myself.  
  
I trust then you've heard the news?  
  
About my trial?  
  
  
  
I have. Dumbledore turned and looked out one of his windows on the grounds of Hogwarts. A fine summers day it had turned out to be.  
  
What have you thought of?  
  
I am going to be at my trial.  
  
Fudge won't stand for it. He will have the dementors kiss you before you are able to speak.  
  
Has he announced it yet?  
  
It came out in this morning's _Daily Prophet_.  
  
I see. So if I am captured, he will have to go on with the trial.  
  
What has your brain thought up, Harry?  
  
Ron suggested it. I am simply agreeing with him. I'll Apparate into Diagon Alley, and Neville and he will be waiting there, eating ice cream. They'll capture me, and I will go to my trial. Hermione will represent me at my trial.  
  
Your punishment is almost a foregone conclusion, Harry.  
  
I know. But at least I will not die with such a black mark on my name.  
  
You cannot excuse the Curses, Harry.  
  
I realize that. I've done a lot of them, haven't I?  
  
Over seventy, at last count. Of course with the black book, then it might be a little more.  
  
You didn't ask me or Draco here to talk about my trial, did you?  
  
Although the two voices were conversing, neither of them heard the soft footsteps of Professor McGonagall walk up the steps, and into the office.  
  
Professor Dumbledore? I've finished writing the letters to the new students- She stopped short, and watched as Dumbledore rose to greet her. Am I interrupting something? She asked in a quiet tone.  
  
You are. If you could come back in a few hours, we'll be finished here.  
  
But the professor had noticed the two figures hair. One silvery-blond and the other jet black, and distinctly messy.  
  
Harry Potter? You have Harry Potter in your office? There is not much that could frighten McGonagall, she had seen too much throughout her years, but seeing a notorious Death Eater sitting with one of his victims and the headmaster was too much. Slowly the stack of letters that she was carrying fell to the ground as she slumped onto the floor.  
  
She fainted. Dear me. Dumbledore said as he crossed the room and helped Professor McGonagall into a chair. Draco walked to her, and began trying to revive her. Draco, let me do that. Harry said and pulled out his wand. He watched as she blinked her eyes a few times, and shifted in her chair.  
  
It is you. Professor Dumbledore, explain yourself! She said, the anger and fear clearly evident across her face.  
  
Minerva, I will explain. Harry's acts are not what they seem. Voldemort is dead. Harry killed him almost two weeks ago.  
  
That would explain a lot, She said absently But why? Potter is a Death Eater.  
  
Harry corrected.  
  
  
  
Harry stated again.  
  
Why? Even if you were a Death Eater, and are no longer, that still doesn't explain why.  
  
Let me try. Draco said, clearly not wanting this conversation to go around in circles. Harry became a Death Eater for two reasons. One was to protect his friends from harm, being able to lessen the blows if Voldemort sent him out against them. Secondly, to wait and watch for a chance to kill him. Did I get it right Harry?  
  
You did.  
  
McGonagall crossed the room and stood above his chair, looking at him.  
  
Yes Professor?  
  
Thank you. With that, all of the past four years came rushing out of him, and he began to sob, a crescendo of tears washing over his body. I had no idea that I had that effect on people. I should do that more often.  
  
Harry cried for several long minutes. When he finished his last sob, he replied It's just that I wanted to hear that from one person, Professor. Fudge has scheduled a trial for me in a week, and I don't know when I will ever taste freedom again. I wanted to hear a thank you for the four years that I had to endure, both outwardly and inwardly. It wasn't easy keeping up that facade, I tell you. Killing Voldemort was the beginning of a great release. I also took care of many of the Death Eaters, so they can't regain any of their strength for a long while. The Aurors will do the rest. But I cannot hide behind the Imperious Curse like some. I knew what I was doing. Wholehearted I had to agree to do them. Without question. Did I like it? No, I didn't. In order to keep up appearances, though, I had to follow orders. I will admit to everything that I've done, and face my punishments. I certainly had earned them.  
  
Potter, for all of these three years since your turning, I have wished to help you. I am in the position to do such a thing now. You admit to all of your crimes?  
  
I do. All of them.  
  
Including the murder of one Thomas Marvelo Riddle?  
  
I do.  
  
And the murder of various Dark sympathizers?  
  
I do.  
  
Excellent. I will see what I can do at your trial. Both Professor Sprout and I are jurors.  
  
Minerva, you didn't tell me. Dumbledore said.  
  
I was going to today. After finishing with the letters, of course. Potter, I will make no promises to any effect, but I will see the rest of the jurors beforehand. Fudge has made it clear how we are to vote. However, even the Minister of Magic cannot change the sentence of a trial arbitrarily. I will see who's on that list of jurors and begin to work on them. Are you to be at your trial?  
  
I am. Harry said, his mood improving. Ron and Neville are going to capture me when I Apparate into Diagon Alley.  
  
Excellent. Once you've been captured, I will begin on the jurors. I won't make any promises, I and Professor Sprout are on the jury only because we've both made some, ah, loud criticisms of you in the past.  
  
And why do you believe me now?  
  
Your tale is too preposterous to not be true, Potter. Why, if you were a true Death Eater would you return to face judgment. You could just take over the whole operation, and attempt to complete what Voldemort wanted to. But you didn't. You came back.  
  
Thank you. Harry said with great gratitude. Is there anything else, Professor Dumbledore?  
  
No. I just wanted to offer myself as a witness in your trial. I do still have some weight in the wizarding world.  
  
I accept your help. I'm sure Hermione will owl you when we know more about the specifics.  
  
Good luck, Harry. Dumbledore rose, and Harry put the Invisibility Cloak on once again.  
  
  
When they Apparated back to the house of Ron and Hermione, lunch was just finishing.  
  
What did Dumbledore say? Both Hermione and Ginny asked as Draco and Harry walked in.  
  
He said that he would be a witness at my trial.  
  
And guess whose on the jury? Professor McGonagall! Harry and Draco said together. The faces of everyone in the room fell, because they knew what comments McGonagall had made about Harry over the three years of his absence.  
  
Why the long faces? Harry asked, confused.  
  
Because she had some rather _choice_ words concerning you for the _Daily Prophet_ a few times. Okay, more than a few. A lot. A whole lot.  
  
I get the idea. Go on.  
  
Anyway, she's not what you'd call the best person to have on jury. The last Death Eater was sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban, even without using any of the Unforgivables.  
  
She said that she believed me.  
  
The faces which looked so glum a moment before suddenly perked up. That's wonderful. Ginny said, her face lighting up with the news.  
  
Do you want to hear the rest of the story?   
  
Sure. Let me just clean up in here and then we can hear it, okay? Hermione said, clearing the lunch dishes into the sink and setting them to self-wash.  
  
They all walked back into the living room and sat down.   
  
Draco's capture is coming next, isn't it? Colin asked.  
  
Yeah. During the-  
  
Attack on Diagon Alley. Draco finished.  
  
Right. A large group of Death Eaters, including myself, were to Apparate into the heart of Diagon Alley and begin to kill at will, destroying most of the wizard commerce in London in one stroke... All eyeballs watched Harry as the tale of the attack on Diagon Alley, and Draco Malfoy's subsequent capture unfolded before them.  
  
  
A/N - Merry Christmas! Please R/R - it would make a wonderful gift :). Have a good one, and tell me if you liked this chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be hard to write with the attack on Diagon Alley, Draco's torture, and then a question for you - should Harry tell his friends about Voldemort's demise, or should the trial take place first? Just a question, it will take a few days to get there in plot. Tell me...EHowland@Anselm.Edu. Please R/R. Thanks and have a very Merry Christmas!


	28. Chapter 27 - The Right-Hand Planner

Chapter 27  
The Right-Hand Planner  


  
  
  
Our Master will not be happy with the number.  
  
It's as small as I can make it, Wood. Harry was pacing around the small sitting room. Oliver Wood sat in a comfortable chair watching him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You, me, Snape, Nott, Davies, and a few others. We'll Apparate in, capture a few wizards, blow up as much of Gringotts as we can, and then Disapparate. It will be simple.  
  
You are really amazing, you know that?  
  
How so?  
  
You say it will be simple. Gringotts is one of the most protected areas of the wizarding world, next to Hogwarts. Diagon Alley will be hard to crack.  
  
What do you propose then?  
  
We Apparate in, and attack. No prisoners. None. Kill all of the Muggle-lovers. Once we've taken care of them, then we can clean up the alley.  
  
You tried that during the Quidditch World Cup, remember? Not too bright of an idea. We're doing it my way.  
  
Lord Voldemort entered the room.   
  
We've come to an impasse, Master. Oliver stood and bowed.  
  
Not acceptable. _Crucio_. Oliver was soon doubled over in pain. Voldemort ignored his silent screams and motioned to Harry to sit.  
  
Yes Master?  
  
What is your plan for the destruction of Diagon Alley?  
  
A team of twelve will Apparate in, and blast as much of Diagon Alley as possible before stunning a few wizards and taking them back with us.  
  
Do you have any names?  
  
Draco Malfoy is staying at the Leaky Cauldron for the next two weeks while Malfoy Manor is being renovated. Ginny Weasely certainly has an eye for interior decorating. But I digress. Every day for the past week he has been seen wandering Diagon Alley. I expect he will be there again for the next two weeks. He will be our prime target.  
  
I will leave his questioning to you, Harry. Voldemort noticed that Oliver's breathing had become ragged. _Finite Incantatum_. He pointed his wand and Oliver stopped squirming. Oliver, you disappoint me. Take a cue from Harry here and learn from him. As I said, I will leave the questioning of the traitor to you, Harry. I expect you will know what to do. You did so well with that family of Muggles. It was humorous watching them scream. I slept so well for the nights that they were here. Pity you had to kill them in the end. Oh well. The traitor will be so much more interesting. You'll have fun.  
  
Yes, Master.  
  
When is the attack planned for?  
  
Three days from today.  
  
Excellent. There have been no signs from that Muggle-lover Dumbledore that he knows what we're up to?  
  
Not that I know of. Our spies have not heard word of anything.  
  
Very good. I will leave you then. Good luck. Voldemort left the room.  
  
Oliver pulled himself up off the floor, wincing with pain.   
  
Get up. Our Master has approved my plan, and so that's how we're going to do things. I don't think he was too impressed with the Quidditch World Cup episode.  
  
Perhaps not.   
  
Harry touched his Mark, and sent out a call for the ten other people to Apparate to the room. A few minutes later, the ten stood before Harry, who sat surveying the various states of dishevelment that they were in.  
  
You eleven have been chosen to attack Diagon Alley. You, He pointed to Nott. are responsible for the Shielding Charm. The other nine of you will do as much damage to the wizarding businesses in the Alley as possible. Spare no one. I will be on the lookout for one Draco Malfoy. He will be joining us for our return journey. Any questions? Not a hair moved. The eleven gathered knew more than to cross Harry Potter, who had grown to be Lord Voldemort's right hand Death Eater. Good. I will see you in three days time. Snape, stay behind.   
  
One by one the group Disapparated, leaving Harry and Snape alone in the room. Harry said, his voice radiating power and confidence. You are not to tell Dumbledore of this plan.  
  
Excuse me? Snape was shocked to hear that Harry was not going to do something to help Dumbledore defeat Voldemort.  
  
Are you deaf? I will tell Voldemort certain facts about you if you do tell Dumbledore. He must not know.  
  
May I ask why?  
  
I want Draco. There are certain questions that I have to ask him. I cannot ask by owl post, and so this is the only way. A few hundred galleons worth of damage is worth it.  
  
What about those who might die?  
  
I will make sure that any dead are kept to a minimum.  
  
What will I tell Dumbledore?  
  
Nothing. When he asks, tell him that you knew nothing about it until you Apparatated into Diagon Alley.  
  
You are treading on dangerous ground, Harry.  
  
I am willing to take these risks. I am not the double agent. His voice was hard. Snape nodded, and Disapparated from the room. Harry pulled on his cloak, and Apparated into Knockturn Alley.  
  
The sun shown brightly through the small craggy street. Harry kept to the shadowed portion of the Alley, making sure that his hood was up and his face clouded in shadow. He stood at the corner of the Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley, watching for his prey. Hearing the distant bells of London, he watched as a blonde head strolled down the Alley, looking into Qudditch Quality Supplies, or Flourish and Blotts before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry laughed to himself, and Disapparated from the spot.  
  
  
Three days later, ten minutes before Draco made his daily rounds, a group of twelve Death Eaters gathered in the small sitting room at Riddle House.  
  
Does everyone have their wands? Hoods? There was a general nod of agreement. Excellent. Every know their job? Yes? Good. We will Disapparate shortly. Do you have the Shielding Charm ready? Nott nodded. Al right then. Let us Disapparate.  
  
As one, the group Disapparated from the sitting room in the Riddle House. When the Apparated into Knocturn Alley, they had their hoods up and their faces masked. The dozen Death Eaters made their way down the street, careful to not be too conspicuous. Suddenly, they were in the middle of Diagon Alley. Harry watched as Draco made his way down the Alley as usual, stopping to admire the latest racing broom, the Nimbus 2003.   
  
Harry cried, and watched as all of the Death Eaters sprang into action. Nott immediately cast as Shielding Charm, which would deflect most of the spells directed at them. The other ten began to blast the shops around them. Harry pointed his wand at the frozen Draco and called and watched as Malfoy's wand flew to him. He then followed with which froze the boy in place. _Accio _Draco Malfoy, Harry said, and Draco came to a waiting Harry.   
  
With Draco firmly in hand, he surveyed the damage around him. A large hole was blown into Flourish and Blotts, and Gringott's sported three large holes in the front. Wizards were attempting to get to the group of Death Eaters, but Nott was surprisingly enough holding them off. Harry watched as a large piece of Gringott's narrowly missed a small group of wizards trying to flee the scene More destruction stood down the Alley, and Harry shook his head in approval. Enough. Let's go. _Mordesmore!_ He cried, and then Disapparated with Draco in tow.   
  
The last thing he saw before Apparating back into the sitting room was a large skull floating over Diagon Alley.  
  
  
Is the traitor secure, Harry? A rasping voice asked him, watching their prisoner in the chains below Riddle House.  
  
He is, my Master. I will wake him and begin his questioning.  
  
Good. You have done well. Make sure that he gives us all that we need to know.  
  
I will. He will give us everything.  
  
Excellent. Then I will leave you to your work.  
  
Thank you Master. Harry watched as Voldemort left the small cell. Said Harry. Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and heir to one of the greatest fortunes in the wizarding world stirred on the floor of the cell.  
  
Welcome Draco. I'm so glad you could join me.  
  
A/N - Well? What did you think? Please R/R. Also about the trial and story about Voldemort's death...Suggestions. Trial or before? Just curious...Thoughts on this chapter. Enough detail? Too little, much? Please explain. Merry Christmas to all, and thanks to Lily Evans' for that wonderful comment, along with all of my other reviewers. It's really nice to have a few people look at each chapter. Anyway...Thanks to all and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	29. Chapter 28 - Conversations

Chapter 28  
Conversations  
  


A/N - Sorry in advance to all those who are thinking that Harry will be nice to Draco. He won't. You'll see just how not nice in a moment.  
  
A blond head picked itself up. Draco's gray eyes bore into Harry's face, trying to discern the emotion behind the emerald pupils. Harry took a slender iron key out of his pocket and opened the cell. He closed the door behind him. He set Draco's wand on a small table, and sat down in the chair beside it.  
  
Good afternoon, Draco.  
  
Harry. Why am I here?  
  
Come, come Draco. You know me better than that by now.  
  
No I don't. Why me?  
  
We need information.  
  
  
  
My Master needs certain facts about Dumbledore and his plans.  
  
But I thought that you were going to kill him. Harry leaned forward and smacked Draco across his right cheek. Hard. Draco swung his head and his pale cheek was marred by the imprint of Harry's hand.  
  
Not anymore. I've seen the - error- of my ways. I've joined with him permenantly.  
  
What about protecting your friends?  
  
The Muggle-lover and the Mudblood?  
  
Ron and Hermione?  
  
Who else. They are of no concequence now. That was a lie to get you to believe what I was doing was for the best. You always trusted me after our sixth year.  
  
I did. I'll ask again, Potter. Why am I here?  
  
I will ask the questions, Draco. We will begin at the beginning. What is your name?  
  
Why should I- Draco was interrupted by Harry.   
  
Draco writhed in pain. A fire was attempting to consume his very soul, and all he could do is squirm in pain, chained as he was. Harry laughed. Draco, through the pain shot his head up and looked at Harry, realizing that he was serious about going over to Voldemort. His expression changed from merely fear to pure terror.  
  
_Finite Incantatum._ And the pain stopped. Draco sucked in several wonderful breaths.  
  
You are serious, aren't you?  
  
I told you, no more questions. But yes, I am. Your name?  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Potions Assistant at Hogwarts. I will eventually take over from Professor Snape.  
  
I see. What is the current state of Hogwarts defences. Leave nothing out.  
  
Hogwarts is defended by a anti-Apparating Charm, along with wards that will alert the headmaster if there is any Death Eater acitvity.  
  
Is that all?  
  
Among other things.  
  
Do we need Veritaserum?  
  
  
  
What aren't you telling me?  
  
Nothing. I simply don't know all of the defenses at Hogwarts. Perhaps if you ask Dumbledore, he'd tell you. Draco smiled. Harry slapped him again.  
  
Insolence is not something that will endear you to me, Draco. I will caution you not to upset me. Your life is in my hands. Ginny would not be too happy if I returned you to her in several, small peices, would she not? Draco shook his head once. I thought not. We will continue this discussion tomorrow. Harry stood, and walked out of the cell, making sure that he closed and locked the door behind him. He watched Draco for several long minutes in silence.  
  
What are you looking at, Potter?  
  
Harry walked away, leaving Draco alone. He chuckled to himself as he travelled the corridor back to the stairs. A voice followed him.  
  
Potter? Potter? Hello? But after a few calls being answered by silence the voice stopped.  
  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. The sun hadn't even peaked above the trees by the time that he had dressed and cooked a small breakfast for himself. Dressed in black, Harry carried a small tray of eggs and bacon for himself. The auroma of the breakfast made Harry hungry, and he had had a full meal the night before.  
  
As he made his way down to the cells, he thought to himself _Draco, I know that this will hurt. Please forgive me. I know that I cannot forgive myself._ Soon enough, he stood before the door to the cells. He opened them, and the warm smell of breakfast filled the squalid cells.  
  
Harry walked to the last cell, and opened it. He looked to the corner, where a very rumpled Draco Malfoy sat, his arms and legs shackled. His pure white hair now had streaks of dirty water through it, and his face contained two large bruises from Harry's conversation with him the day before.  
  
He crossed the small cell, and with a swift kick with his sharp boot, awoke Draco.  
  
Draco said groggily.  
  
It's time to continue our little conversation. Harry returned to his seat, and began to eat loudly. He could hear Draco's stomach grumbling. Do you want some?  
  
  
  
Fiesty, aren't we? I like that in a prisoner. We'll see how hungry you are in three days time. Now, on to the questions. How is Ginny?  
  
There was no answer from the other occupant of the room.  
  
Not talking, are we?  
  
Nothing.  
  
I see. But if I was to say, oh, I don't know... Harry's voice trailed off and he   
made a mockery of thinking. Let's assume for a moment that I was to take my wand and utter certain words for a desired effect, do you think she'd like you then?  
  
You wouldn't!  
  
I would. Harry laughed evily. He wasn't thinking anything awful, just a little hair change. But say I was to Apparate to the Burrow and use my wand on your weasel... His voice trailed off, as Draco's gray eyes flashed murder at Harry. Just tell how she is. Are you two getting married?  
  
We are. A month from next week.  
  
Excellent. And I assume she'll want you there?  
  
I would hope so, Potty.   
  
Ah. There's the old Draco I know. So full of life and energy and anger. What would you say to the proposition of joining my Master again. He might forgive you.  
  
  
  
Never say never, Draco. You might find that you will go back on your word.  
  
Potter, I wouldn't rejoin the scum. I've made my choices. You helped me make that choice.  
  
I did. Oops. I guess I should have told you otherwise. Oh well. Our gain. Harry had stopped eating, leaving quite a large bit of food on the tray. Draco eyed it hungrily.   
  
I will be back eventually. Harry opened the cell door, closed and locked it, and left Draco with the plate of food.  
  
  
Over the next week, Draco became more and more against Harry's suggestions. Draco turned into a shell of his previous body, his face even more pale than before, although covered in dirt. His golden-white hair became streaked with grime, and his grubby robes hung gauntly over his thinning frame. Harry finally visited Draco after his single heel of bread.  
  
I see you're looking well. Harry said sarcastically. Draco looked up at his captor, his gray eyes burning with the same intensity as the first day that he had been put into the cell. I have a few more question, Draco.  
  
I don't know anything more. I am simply the Potions Assistant.  
  
There is nothing simple about you. Harry cast a Silencing Charm over the cell. Draco, I have decided to let you escape.  
  
But for a week now you've said that you had joined Voldemort whole heartedly. He would kill me before letting me go.  
  
I have joined him, but my methods are slightly different than his. I prefer information, rather than death. If you had resisted capture, you would be dead. But you came somewhat willingly. I have left a port key outside of the cell. It will take you back to the Burrow.  
  
I am so confused.  
  
You should be, Draco. I will unlock your chains. Harry did so. Now your wand is on the table. When you make it to the Burrow, be sure that someone is there. I would hate for you to die.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
This. _Crucio_. Harry said without any emotion. Go. Get your wand and leave. Harry laughed as Draco, through the pain, pulled himself along the ground, grabbed his wand, and crawled out of the cell. Bye-bye, Draco. Give my best to Ginny. Harry stood, and left the cell. Draco touched the small tin can that had been placed at the end of the corridor, and he was gone.  
  
_Draco Malfoy. That was harder than it looks. I did have orders to kill you. I will   
deal with the concequences of my own decisions._  
  
A/N - Well? Please R/R. Should I rewrite this chapter? Did it make sense? Anyone? Thanks to all who are reviewing often, I look for reviews, and it does make my day. So I'm posting early (5:00PM) and hopefully may post the Draco-reaction and the capture of Harry Potter tonight...something to read...But I'm not sure. It might be tomorrow morning. Just check. I have also decided upon the Voldemort death during the trial...which should be quite fun to write. Anyway...Have a great night, and please R/R  



	30. Chapter 29 - Captured

Chapter 29  
Captured  
  


What happened once you left me? Harry asked, looking around the room at the faces of his friends.  
  
Ginny found me. Draco said. She removed the curse, but by then it had begun to affect my brain. It took me almost a month to shake the feeling that I was chained to the wall, and that you were waiting around every corner for me.  
  
I didn't know about the affects of the curse holding you like that. I knew that you could go mad if it was done to you enough, but-  
  
Harry, he snapped out of it. So our wedding was delayed. Okay, really delayed. As I told you, you gave me back my dragon. Draco winced as she used his pet name in front of everyone. A slight huh' escaped Ron's lips. It took everything I have while he was captured not to think about him dying. When he appeared on the lawn, I could think of nothing else but joy and thanks for bringing him home safely.   
  
They brought me to St. Mungo's and I was there for a month, and I did a lot of thinking. You could have killed me. That was the big thing. You could have killed me and no one would have been the wiser. But you didn't. And I will be dammed if Fudge is going to put you away.  
  
Harry asked curiously. Why the sudden change of heart? A few days ago you were willing to turn me in, and damn the consequences. Why change?  
  
I realized something. That you could have killed me, but didn't. That you could have killed thee Dursely's, but didn't. Over four years, I'm sure there are many examples of you choosing the harder of choices. Death or the hatred of your victims. You chose the latter, knowing, hoping that you'd come back and be able to face them. Potter, I'm only going to say this once. When you go to the trial, I think you will find that there are more people out there that want you alive then want you dead.  
  
But Fudge is the most important. He wants me dead.  
  
Does he? He wants to save his job, Harry. Hermione suddenly was full of life. You are a scapegoat, nothing more.  
  
Am I doomed before the trial even begins?  
  
I don't know. We will have to wait and find out.   
  
There was a tapping at the window. A large owl waited on the perch holding that day's _Daily Prophet_. Ginny stood, took out ten knuts, united the paper, and dropped the coins in the small pouch that the owl carried. She unrolled it, and gasped.  
  
Without a word, she turned the paper towards the group. They were shocked at what they saw. In bold print the headline read  
  
_POTTER TRIAL TO BE JUDGED BY MINISTER FUDGE_  
  
Give me that. Hermione said. It was not sharp, but Ginny quickly handed over the paper. She began to read the article.  
  
_On Thursday the next, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge will judge The Boy Who Lived himself. Although this is highly irregular, the Minister promises that Potter will be convicted with all possible speed.'. It is noted that Harry Potter has not been caught yet. However the Ministry is going ahead with the trial and gives a great indication of how the trial will be conducted, given that Professor Minevra McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts is on the jury. She spoke to us just before press time and she also promises Potter's actions will be judged with the cool light of reason. One can only hope he can be found to be tried properly.. This paper also notes that she has been one of the most vocal people against Potter and his reign of terror with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _  
  
Harry said, looking around the room.  
  
This doesn't look good, Harry. Ginny replied softly.  
  
I didn't think it did. Ron?  
  
Yeah, Harry?   
  
What do you think?  
  
  
  
I want the truth. Harry braced himself for what Ron was to say next.  
  
Harry, I don't know what to think anymore. Three days ago if you had told me that Harry Potter was to be sitting in my living room, laughed and telling us that he was never really a Death Eater, that the past four years could go out the window, I would have laughed at them. But now...I don't know. I can't say that I'm too happy with the way that things turned out, but that's life, right?  
  
  
  
But honestly, I think your a fool walking into that courtroom and thinking that you have even a chance of getting out of there alive, never mind free. Fudge's changed, Harry. He's not soft anymore. He's the one that allowed the Aurors their greater powers, and he's also the one whose kept the Dementors in Azkaban, mainly by feeding them so many Dark wizards. I do think though that he has crossed the line by trying you himself. I don't think he realizes that you'll be captured today, this afternoon, in fact. He won't like it one bit. He'll try to move the date, so that his show won't be ruined, but now that he's announced the date, it will be much harder, even for the Minister of Magic. And you have some of the most stubborn people in the world on your side.  
  
  
  
I'm not finished yet, Harry. We're behind you. Even if you are killed--  
  
Thanks Ron. Harry laughed.  
  
No, I'm serious. Even if you are killed, it's nice to have heard the truth from you. If you survive, I know that you will always have a place here.  
  
Thank you. Harry hugged his best friend, almost as if the past four years had never happened to him.   
  
Now what about the capture? Ron became all business after that little talk.   
  
I think that an hour would surface, don't you? Neville asked Ron.  
  
Sure. Harry, Colin, Dennis, Neville and I will Apparate out of here, and you'll wait an hour before following us to Diagon Alley. Make sure you're wearing your cloak and so forth. Also your hood.  
  
Always had a flare for the dramatic, didn't you? Draco said, jokingly.  
  
I do. Anyway. Once you've Apparated in front of Florean's, we'll Stun you, and take you in. We will let everyone know who you are. Word is bound to get to Fudge, but we will make sure that you are safe. You're not some Barty Crouch who will be Kissed before your trial. There will be a trial, Harry. And as unsure as I am at this moment, I hope that you make it out of this.  
  
I will do my best, Ron. Go on, and get in place. I will see you in an hour.   
  
In a flash, the four Aurors had DIsapparated.   
  
Before I go, I have a question for the three of you.  
  
  
  
Do any of you think that I have any hope of getting out of this?  
  
Harry, I just don't know. Ron's right, Fudge has gotten pretty ruthless lately, but I think you will find that his ruthlessness will cause him to slip up. Let's just say that I hope he does. The last trial that he was at, the Death Eater was Kissed moments after getting to Azkaban.  
  
Are you sure that he can't sentence me outright?  
  
Yes. He can amend, within reason, the sentence, but if you're free, then you're free. There's nothing that he can do then. If you get even a short time in Azkaban, then I'm afraid things won't be so easy. Hermione finished.  
  
Frankly Potter, This was Draco, I think you'll be just fine. And if you get angry, just remember that you're supposed to be reformed. Don't slip. Otherwise Fudge will walk all over you.  
  
Harry said quietly. What do you think?  
  
She didn't look at him for a few minutes, just sat looking at her hands. Ginny said finally Even in the darkest of hearts, there is always some good. Ron said it best. You could have killed, and instead you gave your victims life. Fudge would do well to remember that. I think the trial will be one of the defining moments of your life, Harry. The hour's almost up. Better get ready to go.  
  
Harry hugged each of them in turn, and pulled on his cloak and hood. He wore a scowl, and looked every inch the Death Eater.   
  
Hermione asked.  
  
Harry answered in a shaking voice.  
  
Remember, this is for the best. I will come and see you tomorrow. We have a case to put together.  
  
Harry said to Hermione, gave her hand one last squeeze, and Disapparated from the comforts of her living room.  
  
  
He Apparated into the middle of a busy Diagon Alley. He pulled out his wand, and began to advance on Florean's Ice Cream Parlor. The wizards around him shrunk away from him, even though they could have stunned him. Suddenly a group of four Aurors realized that Harry had Apparated in, and stood watching him come towards them. They pulled out their wands, and said simply,  
  
Give up in the name of the Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry laughed a cold, cruel, heartless laugh, and pointed his wand at Dennis. Before he could say anything, four Stunning Charms shot out of the opposing wands, and Stunned him where he stood. Ron strode forward, and called all of the wizards and witches around the frozen Death Eater.  
  
Let's see who this one is. He said, and waited for almost everyone on the street to come to take a look. When he pulled away the hood, there was a collective gasp, and he exclaimed My God. The crowd stood there for a long time, no one saying much, just watching as The Boy Who Lived had been captured.   
  
Okay. Take his down to the Ministry. I'm sure they'll want to see him. Ron said, and the three other Aurors nodded. They flipped Harry onto his side, and pushed him along the air.  
  
  
The news spread like a gas flame - Harry Potter had been captured.  
  
A/N - Tomorrow - Various Visitors...Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More of fill, and a slow plot mover, than anything big. Please R/R, and you know the drill. Have a great evening, and tell me what you though...Please?... Thanks to all who are reviewing. Is the story still interesting? Just want to make sure...Thanks.


	31. Chapter 30 - Visitors

Chapter 30  
Visitors  
  


A cold, wet drip of water forced Harry awake. Slits of sunlight could be seen shinning down from the small window. Harry had been unconscious for the better part of two days. Blinking, he looked around his small cell. Although he was not chained to the wall, he noticed that three sets of bars separated him from the outside corridor. A brown tray with a bowl of soup _popped_' into the cell once he began moving around.  
  
For a long time, he paced around his cell, noting that it was five steps from one side to the other and from the bars to the walls. A pan had been provided for him to use when he needed to. Harry was alone. Not only in physical sense, but also emotionally. Even though he had assurances from Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Ron that he had a chance to survive, he wasn't sure. Not for the first time in four years did he feel helpless against forces that he had no control over.   
  
He closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.  
  
  
A few hours later, when the sun's rays became more sharp, Harry's eyes shot open when he heard the _click_ of a key in the outer lock. He followed the sounds of boots as they crossed the first distance, opened the second and third partitions and then walked into his cell.  
  
Harry stood and gave his friend a massive hug. I have never been happier to see another human being then right now.  
  
Harry, I have some bad news.  
  
What is it Ron? I can take most anything at this point.  
  
Fudge is forbidding Hermione to help you defend yourself. Harry slid down to the floor. Ron joined him on the mossy floor a moment later. I'm sorry.  
  
So am I. About everything. But we can't change the past, can we. I'll just have to do my best to defend myself.  
  
She'll think of something, I'm sure of it.  
  
I'm not sure she can do anything about it. Fudge is the Minister of Magic, Harry, not some petty judge. There's nothing that can overrule him.  
  
  
  
Nothing. We'll think of something.  
  
  
  
Hermione, myself, Ginny, Draco and Dumbledore. We all are going to testify at least. We've heard most of your story, and most of us have dealt with your actions. Especially after 7th year.  
  
I can't thank you enough, Ron. You are a true friend to me in my hour of need.  
  
You would have done the same for me.  
  
I would have. Harry and Ron sat in silence for a time, just looking at each other. In that time, four years of barriers melted away, and it was almost as if their relationship had never broken off.   
  
Footsteps coming down the hall startled them, and Ron and Harry both got to their feet. Hermione ran by calling Harry's name  
  
Harry said, laughing.  
  
Hermione ran by again, and this time she didn't continue. She walked into the cell, kissed her husband once and turned to Harry, giving him a huge hug and kiss. Hermione began to cry.  
  
Hermione, it's not your fault. Fudge wants me dead. He'll go to any lengths to achieve that end.  
  
She didn't reply for a moment, and instead pulled out of Harry's embrace. I can't imagine what the trial will be like, just Fudge asking questions. We're going to fail Harry. Even with McGonagall on our side, and Dumbledore. I'm trying to think of a way out, some law that can be exploited, but I can't think. I've even gone to the library and done research, but I found nothing.  
  
Hermione, you've done enough. You need to worry about your own testimony, not mine. I will be fine. My crimes have been public. There are very few things that I need to deny.  
  
  
  
Hermione, I've come back. My friends have forgiven me. If it's my fate to be Kissed, then so be it.  
  
  
  
Excuse me?  
  
No. You won't be Kissed.  
  
Hermione, I'm sorry to shatter some illusions here, but I will be Kissed if Fudge has his way. There's very little that I can do about it.  
  
I'll find a way. With that she turned and fled the cell.  
  
Hermione, wait-- Harry called after her, but she refused to listen.  
  
I wonder what that was about? Ron said.  
  
Ron, go after her. There's only a few days until the trial. I will be fine. I've made peace with myself.  
  
He walked out, shutting the doors behind him. Once he was out of earshot Harry said For the most part. I will avoid being Kissed if I can.  
  
  
Early the next morning, rapid footsteps woke Harry up from his dreamless sleep. Neville stopped in front of his cell.   
  
Harry, I can't stay. I just wanted to warn you that Fudge is coming to see you today.  
  
Harry was more alert now, and stretched after sleeping on the floor. Neville turned and left his sight. For the first time since Apparating almost a week ago, Harry felt nervous about meeting someone from his old life. The last time Harry had seen Fudge was during his sixth year, when Fudge visited Hogwarts after Lucius Malfoy's death.   
  
But three pairs of footsteps marching down the barren corridor shook Harry out of his daydream. Although he didn't have his wand, Harry still wanted to present Fudge with the image of power. He pushed his greasy hair around, tried cleaning his robes, and attempted to wipe his boots. Finally the six feet stopped in front of his cell. Minister Fudge, Ron and a Dementor stood outside of the cell. Ron looked nervous standing next to the Dementor, but Fudge looked cool and without a care in the world.  
  
Fudge had changed much in the four years since Harry had seen him. No longer was Fudge the comfortable Minister, interested in keeping his position and his ordered world. This Fudge was willing to go to extraordinary lengths to ensure that the wizarding world was safe. Even letting the Aurors have many powers that infringed on wizard rights.   
  
  
  
Yes, that is my name, Minister Fudge.  
  
One in your position shouldn't take that tone with me. I am the Minister of Magic and your judge. Your crimes are black, Potter. I will ensure that you are Kissed before you even step out of that courtroom.  
  
Am I even getting a trial?  
  
Potter, I was surprised that you Apparated into Diagon Alley, but none the less pleased. You will be convicted. The jury has been hand selected by me to make sure that you receive the Kiss. Nothing will save you. I suggest that you make peace with yourself before coming to trial tomorrow.  
  
I have made peace with my decisions. You will of course make a farce of the trial?  
  
Of course. A fair trial wouldn't be in keeping with you, considering that none of your victims had a trial.  
  
Harry pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bars. Emerald met blue as Harry stared into his judge's face. Minister Fudge, what I did to my victims is public knowledge. I'm sure that they will be able to elaborate on what I've done at length. I do not plan to. Remember though, that even the Minister of Magic cannot arbitrarily rescind a decision of the jury.  
  
I have no intention to. In thirty six hours time you will no longer be among the living. Have a nice day. Weasley, thank you for escorting me.  
  
The trio walked out of Harry's view. But a new set of sounds appeared, and all sound seemed to stop down the corridor.  
  
Minister Fudge. I trust that Mister Potter is unharmed by your guardian?  
  
Dumbledore, I am the Minister of Magic! I will take protection where I see fit. I am in no mood to debate this years Quidditch finals. I have a trial to prepare for. Stand aside.  
  
  
  
Minevra. Weasely, I can find my own way out.  
  
Yes sir. Ron, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore came into view.  
  
Good morning Potter. McGonagall said. I wanted to tell you that I've spoken to many of the jury members. They've agreed to at least listen to what you have to say. I can't promise you much more than that, but at least it's a start.  
  
Thank you, Professor. Ron and McGonagall wished Harry good luck the next day, and then they were gone, leaving he and Dumbledore alone.  
  
Harry, I need to speak to you.   
  
Go ahead. I've got nothing but time.  
  
You must be careful with Fudge tomorrow. He's playing a very dangerous game, for both him and you. If you win, he will lose his job. Don't let him throw you. I am surprised that Miss Granger was not allowed to help defend you, but I'm sure that all of your friends will do everything they can.  
  
And what about you?  
  
What about me? I will of course do as I see fit. I am being called as a witness Harry, and while I cannot excuse your actions, there are certain mitigating factors that will allow the jury some wiggle room when it comes to your sentencing. The book you gave Arthur, for one. And the fact that many of your victims could have been killed, and instead were simply hurt. But nothing excuses what you've done.  
  
I know. I will simply have to take tomorrow as it comes.  
  
Many of the staff has agreed to speak on your behalf. Including Snape.  
  
  
  
Harry, he is one of the few operatives to survive. He will tell the jury what you truly said and did. And how you felt.  
  
Al right.  
  
Harry relaxed. Dumbeldore continued. I will leave you now. Tomorrow is a big day, and you will want to be ready. Fudge will be out for blood tomorrow.  
  
Dumbeldore nodded and left Harry alone.  
  
  
The next morning, Harry was shaken awake. Get up, Harry. Time to go. Ron was there, as well as Neville, Colin and Dennis. They were grim. Harry Potter, you are to be escorted to the courtroom at this time. Any attempt at escape will be dealt with harshly.   
  
Lead on.  
  
The four Aurors surrounded Harry as he left his cell. They marched out and into the corridor.  
  
  
A/N - Ta Da! Watching Rosie (The Harry Potter Episode) and finishing the chapter. I will be seeing the movie for a fifth time tonight, (Am I a little obsessed?) please R/R, and tell me what you thought about the last chapter before the trial begins. It should be interesting preparing it. I have a few surprises up my sleeve. Any votes on Harry's punishment? You've heard most of the evidence. Well? The ending, at least to a point, depends on you...Also, a movie update - the film now stands at $271 Million and counting. #12 of all time. Not bad for a children's film' don't you think? Can we break into the top ten? Perhaps?


	32. Chapter 31 - The Trial of Harry Potter

Chapter 31  
The Trial of Harry Potter  
  


The small group traveled out of the cells, climbing the stairs onto the main floor of the Ministry. What greeted them was beyond anyone's wildest expectations. There were two groups of people - reporters and protesters. The first pressed into the five, trying to get to Harry. The four Aurors fought against quills, parchment and flesh as they slowly made their way into the throng.  
  
But the second group was far more dangerous. The second consisted of a large number of witches and wizards who were not happy that Harry was even getting a trial. A mass of strange and vivid colors, these protesters screamed at him, and were restrained only by a Barrier Spell that kept them to one side.   
  
_Daily Prophet_, Mister Potter. Could you explain why you're here?  
  
_Witch Weekly_. Please tell us in your own words-  
  
_Goblin Gazette_,-  
  
Mister Potter-  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron was furious, and called the group to a halt. The prisoner will not answer any questions. The accused Death Eater is not fit to answer any questions at this time. Leave, or you will be removed.  
  
Whispered a relieved Harry.   
  
Anytime. They were starting to get annoying.  
  
Ron motioned the five forward, and they began to push again. Finally they stood before a set of copper double doors. Neville and Ron pulled out their wands, and tapped each door. Their finished surfaces pulled backwards, and opened on the courtroom.  
  
The courtroom was long, with raised benches running on three sides of the room. On the fourth side, thirteen chairs sat empty. The jury would sit there. A hard metal chair stood in the center of the room, alone. Opposite to the chair was a raised platform with a table and high backed chair.   
  
Spectators booed as Harry entered. He held his head straight, not wanting to appear haughty or afraid. He noticed the entire Weasely family, along with Draco, Hermione, Dumbledore and Snape sitting in the visitors section. He was led to the center of the room, and forced to sit. He rested his hands on the arms of the chair, and waited for Fudge to arrive.   
  
Several tense minutes passed. Once Harry had sat down, the room became quiet as hundreds of eyes looked upon the man who had caused so much pain and suffering in the wizarding world over the past three years. They were shook out of their watching as a minor official came out of a side door and with an amplified voice called across the courtroom.  
  
All rise for the Minister of Magic. The trial of Harry Potter is about to begin.   
  
If at possible the courtroom became more quiet. The room stood, and Minister Fudge entered. He walked quickly to the platform opposite Harry and climbed into his chair. He motioned for the visitors to sit, which they did.  
  
Good morning. The trial of Harry Potter, Death Eater, will now begin. Mister Potter, I assume that you are aware of our procedures?  
  
I am.  
  
Then you know about the right of the accused to use Veritaserum?  
  
I am.  
  
Before I begin then, I am obliged by law to ask if you wish to use it.  
  
I will. A gasp went up from the spectators.   
  
Then bring out the potion. Fudge turned to the side door once more,and a moment later a wizard brought out a flask of Veritaserum. Harry took it from the Auror, and drank it.   
  
We will then begin. I will read the crimes in which you are accused. The murder of twelve Muggles, and five wizards. The use of the Unforgivable Curses one-hundred and fourty-five times. The torture of five wizards, and fifteen Muggles. The attempted destruction of the Quidditch World Cup, Gringotts Wizard Bank, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The order of over of three hundred murders as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's second in command. The order of fifty raids on Ministry property as the above's second in command. These crimes are very serious, Mister Potter. What do you have to say for yourself? Fudge finished.   
  
Harry looked at the jury, many of whom had gone completely white. That was nothing compared to the visitor's benches, many of whom were being restrained by the various Aurors standing around the room in case any of the visitors got out of hand.  
  
I say that much of those crimes can be attributed to others. Arthur Weasely has my book.  
  
Fudge's right eyebrow rose.  
  
A black book in which I recorded all of my crimes, along with the crimes of all of the Death Eaters that I came in contact with.  
  
Fudge turned to Arthur Weasely. Arthur Weasely, do you have the document in question?  
  
I do.  
  
Please bring it forward to me. Arthur left his row, and crossed the floor until he stood in front of Fudge's stand. Arthur handed him the little leather booklet, and Fudge flipped through it.  
  
We cannot ascertain the authenticity of such a document due to it's subjective nature. We will then proceed. Harry Potter, when did-  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and fixed his glasses. Minister Fudge-  
  
Professor Dumbledore, you are out of line. Mister Longbottom, please remove Dumbledore from this court.  
  
Neville looked at Fudge and for a moment considered his decision.   
  
No? I will have you all removed if you-  
  
The jury, meanwhile, had turned into a small circle and they began to talk animatedly. Professor McGonagall was doing much of the talking, and a few members were nodding their heads furiously. They all nodded, and Professor McGonagall stood as well and addressed Fudge.  
  
The jury has decided that it is in the interest of this court to review the evidence in question. If it is true, then it will corroborated by the prisoners own statements. He is under Veritaserum, I will remind you.  
  
I need no reminders, Professor.   
  
Then I suggest that you proceed with the review of the evidence.  
  
The court will recess until the evidence has been reviewed. He said in a tight voice. Fudge stood, and the room followed. He walked out of the room in a cold fury.   
  
Thank you, Neville. Harry said once the spectators had broken the silence.  
  
I needed to do something. Perhaps now he will step a little more carefully before trodding on your rights. Even if you are a Death Eater.  
  
  
  
Neville smiled, and Harry smiled back.  
  
  
An hour later, the Minister of Magic threw open the side door and strode up to the desk. He was still in a rage. The recess is over. After reviewing the document in question, this court will wait to pass judgment on it's authenticity until after the prisoner has told us his version of events. If the prisoner would please begin at the beginning? Fudge stared at him, and Harry began, leaving nothing out, and telling the entire truth.  
  
Harry began with the letter from Voldemort, Arthur's reaction and his decision to protect his friends, as well as to kill Voldemort at some point in the future. He recounted his seventh year, the two tricks played on the school, and the troubles with his friends. Harry spoke about receiving the Mark, and about Ron's decision to become an Auror.   
  
The stories melted together, with the Dursely's becoming the attack on Hogwarts, and the various Muggle raids afterwards. He told the court about Ron and Hermione's wedding, and the room laughed at Ron, although the death of Rita was not taken too well, even if she wasn't popular. He crossed to the abduction of Draco and his subsequent torture. But the thread through all of these stories was the simple fact that Harry had in fact done as much as possible to keep those he loved and the wizarding world safe from Lord Voldemort.   
  
Fudge grunted as he heard that statement. Although Harry was under Veritaserum's effects, he still wasn't convinced.  
  
After Draco's release, you have quite a list of Muggles who died and were tortured at your hand. The next name is Tom Riddle. Would you care to explain?  
  
I would. Almost four weeks ago I decided that it was time. The Aurors were becoming less and less effective, even with my help.  
  
Your help?  
  
Yes. I organized several of the less successful raids. The Aurors were less successful against the Death Eaters, even with the rigging of the raiders. So I decided that Voldemort needed to be killed before even his second in command couldn't reach him anymore.  
  
Please explain to the jury and the attending spectators what happened.  
  
The courtroom was clearly waiting for this moment, once they heard that Harry Potter, the Death Eater and Lord Voldemort's second in command had actually killed him. Before launching into the final piece of the past four years, Harry looked around at his friends and family. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco all looked at him with sympathy. The other Weasely's regarded him neutrally. Professor Dumbledore was looking with great expectation upon Harry, while Fudge regarded him with contempt.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and began. Almost a month ago now...   
  
A/N - Hehehe (Massive Evil Laugh!) Yes it's that time again. The end of a chapter. Please R/R - (And the sooner you do, the sooner Chapter 32 will be up :) ) And tell me what you thought of this chapter? It was interesting to write, to try and make Fudge as forceful as possible. There should be 4 or so more chapters, but possibly less. At least 2, but it all depends on how long it takes me to write the Voldemort thing (1 Chapter) and then the end of the trial. Anyway....Please R/R. Also any suggestions for Fudge and Harry? I have an ending in mind, but I may just change my mind if y'all have vastly different ideas. So please R/R and tell me what you think/thought. 


	33. Chapter 32 - This is the Moment

Chapter 32  
This is the Moment  
(Title-Song from Jekyll & Hyde)  


In an upstairs room of the Riddle House, Harry Potter paced. He brooded over the _Daily Prophet _article that sat crumpled up on a side table. _I've done all that I can. The Aurors are becoming less and less effective, even though I am rigging the raids. Voldemort must be stopped before he grows any more powerful. Soon the Ministry will be his, and then goes Hogwarts. Dumbledore will be hard pressed to effectively counter him then. I must kill him. He must die._   
  
Harry stared out the window at the cemetery in which he received his Mark three years ago. He continued to brood on when to kill his master for a long time.   
  
Snape's voice called from the doorway.  
  
Professor? It's good to see you again. Your raid went well?  
  
It did.  
  
  
  
And what?  
  
You did not come all this way just to report in to me. There must be something else.  
  
Two of our number were captured.  
  
Ah. Out of fifteen?  
  
  
  
And you feel you're responsible?  
  
I do.  
  
I am culling those who are less than adequate out of our ranks.  
  
I see. Snape sat down next to the crumpled paper. He unfolded it, and his eyes took in the article. Potter, why do you have this?  
  
I wanted to see our progress from their side.  
  
  
  
I will not be questioned by the likes of you, Snape.  
  
What does that mean?  
  
You know what I mean. Harry's emerald eyes flashed dangerously at Snape. Snape cast a Silencing Charm on the room angrily and advanced on Harry.  
  
No, I don't think I do. Why don't you explain it to me, Potter.  
  
I am our master's second. I will not be questioned by a simple Death Eater and a traitor. I'm sure that our Master would be highly interested to know that you have been passing information to Dumbledore for twenty years. It would be interesting to see your punishment' wouldn't it? Harry let the threat sink into Severus's mind.  
  
But you are planning to kill Voldemort, aren't you?  
  
And what did I say to you when I told you?  
  
Ah yes, the idea that you would be completely loyal. Without question, if I remember correctly.  
  
You do.   
  
Have you changed your wait and see attitude yet?  
  
I am-waivering.  
  
Potter, the Ministry is on the verge of defeat. Without the Ministry behind the Aurors, even with that fool Fudge's expansion of their authority, they will be hard pressed to defend any of the wizarding world. I give them six months, at the most. You've got to make your decision soon.  
  
I have already made it.  
  
Snape looked towards Harry expectantly.  
  
I am going to kill him before the week is out.  
  
  
  
The Killing Curse. It will kill him, right?  
  
Yes. Although he's extended his lifespan, he is still mortal. For now. The Killing Curse will kill him.  
  
Good. That's what I'll use.  
  
Then I will leave you. I have Hogwarts business to attend to in Diagon Alley and I need to get back to classes. Potter, be careful. Our Master would not take kindly to an attempted murder. The Death Eaters can be dealt with one-by-one without Voldemort, but with him behind them, you will be killed slowly. Very slowly. Good luck. Snape shook Harry's hand, and then walked out of the room.   
  
Harry returned to the window, and watched the sun fall below the horizon.  
  
  
Harry entered the dining room of the Riddle House with trepidation. _Today is the day. I have my wand_, he made sure he had it about thirty times _and he suspects nothing._ He approached the table at which his master sat and sat across from him, careful to have his wand near his hand.  
  
Good morning, my second. Are you well?  
  
I am, Master. And you?  
  
I am fine. I have much that I wish to discuss with you, Harry. The most important is that we will soon control the Ministry. Once we do that, we can rid ourselves of that Mudblood lover Dumbledore and control Hogwarts. Once we shut the Mudbloods out of our world, we can begin the cleansing of all those Mudbloods currently in the world.  
  
A fine plan, Master.  
  
Next Thursday is the day I have decided that you will assassinate Fudge. His Aurors are becoming less effective, but he still must be removed.  
  
I will comply.  
  
Excellent. I would expect nothing less from my second.  
  
Is there anything else, Master?  
  
Harry pushed his chair back and stood, grabbing his wand from his pocket and pointing it at Voldemort. He cried as Voldemort flew backwards against the wall, and his master's wand flew out from his pocket. Harry put both of the wands together and said clearly _Avada Kedvara_. A green beam of light shot out of both wands, and buried themselves in Voldemort's chalky frame.   
  
With a great sigh, the lanky frame of the Dark Lord relaxed completely. It was over, and Harry had won. Quickly, Harry cast a Flame charm on the dining room, and a large wisp of hot flame jumped out of wand and onto the table. He crossed out of the dining room, ran down the hallway, and out the door.   
  
Harry watched with satisfaction as the tounges of flame leaped out of the house, and consumed it room by evil room. A few hours later, there was nothing left.   
  
What happened? Snape's voice called from across the lawn.  
  
He's dead.  
  
I can see that.  
  
Why are you here?  
  
I wanted to check on you. To see if you've killed him. Obviously you have. What's next for the famous Harry Potter?  
  
I will deal with the Death Eaters. They need to be told.  
  
You're not going to let them loose, are you?  
  
No. I am going to kill as many as I can. I will go to Hermione and Ron   
Weasely's house once I am satisfied that the Ministry can handle the rest.  
  
Very good. I am going to report this to Dumbledore. Is there anything esle you'd like passed along?  
  
Tell him that I am fine.  
  
Snape nodded, and then Disapparated with a _pop'_.  
  
  
Over the next two weeks, Harry located many of the former colleges, and one by one used the Killing Curse on them. Finally, he felt that he was finished, and ready to face his past.  
  
_Hermione, Ron, I hope your ready for this. I can only hope that my friends can understand why I did what I did. I hope that they can help me to confront what I must confront. If not...then I will face it alone._  
  
He Disapparated from the site of Natalie MacDonald's murder and Apparated onto the lawn of Hermione and Ron Weasely, early one morning. He walked to the door and rang the bell, hoping that one of them would wake up.  
  
  
A/N - Next time - Fudge's reaction/Witnesses & General Loose Ends cleaned up. Looks like two more chapters, but I'm not sure. So what did you think of Voldie's death? I thought clean and simple was best, nothing too strange or extravagant. Thanks to the 110+ people who've reviewed so far. Please tell your friends about the story, if you liked it. Also, remember to R/R - etc. You know what to do...Thanks to all, and have a Happy New Year!   



	34. Chapter 33 - Witnesses

Chapter 33  
Witnesses  
  


The courtroom was silent as Harry finished his testimony. All the assembled eyes bore into him, but Harry was looking only at Fudge, whose beady eyes flickered from meeting Harry's gaze to the jury. The jury was not looking quite as murderous as when the trial started. No, not at all.  
  
Thank you, Mister Potter. Fudge's voice finally broke the deadening silence. Do you have anything else to add?  
  
No. I have said my peace.  
  
Good. I will then move into the second phase of the trial. A few witnesses have been asked to testify. Would the prisoner please be moved to a bench? Neville took Harry by the arm and led him to an empty seat. Colin Creevey sat in Harry's place.  
  
Does the witness want Veritaserum?  
  
I do not. I will not mince words.  
  
Excellent. Mister Creevey, please explain to the jury your involvement with the prisoner during his attack on Hogwarts.  
  
I was going to the masque with Ginny, and my brother, Dennis, was waiting for us. We were a few minutes late, and when we arrived, a group of Death Eaters were Transfiguring the students into cockroaches.  
  
And the teachers?  
  
The staff was under a Full-Body-Bind and could be discounted. The Death Eater in this courtroom-  
  
Would you please identify him?  
  
Harry Potter. No one said anything, because they knew who the Death Eater was. He attacked my bother and I and cast a Silencing Charm on us, which could only be removed by the wand that cast it. I waited for three years to have that removed. He did remove it, eventually.  
  
And how do you feel about the prisoner?  
  
He should be Kissed. Nothing excuses murder. All murderers should be Kissed.  
  
Minister Fudge, if I may ask a question of the witness? Professor Sprout stood up from the jury box.  
  
In wizard trials, the jury asked questions of the witness that they felt were relevant. In that way they could influence the other jurors.  
  
Colin, what is your opinion of the current powers that the Aurors have?  
  
Which one specifically? He answered.  
  
You don't have to answer that, witness. Fudge realized what Professor Sprout was going to say.  
  
He does, Minister. Professor McGonagal rose next to Sprout, and for a moment, the two sides faced off. Once a question has been asked, it must be answered.  
  
The law giving the Aurors the power to kill. Please state your opinion on the law?  
  
I think that the Aurors have a right to kill any who show resistance to being arrested.  
  
Have you killed anyone, witness?  
  
I have not.  
  
He lies! Neville flew to Colin's side. I will not have one of my Aurors lie about something as important as this. Colin, tell them.  
  
Al right. I did kill someone. Terrance Higgs died at my hands.  
  
I see. Should you be kissed?  
  
Colin finally caught on to where this was leading, and he began to fidget in his seat greatly. Of course not. I am an Auror.  
  
And is that what makes you different from Harry Potter?  
  
Yes. He is a Death Eater. Kills at will, and I do not.  
  
But you said that all murderers should be Kissed. I believe that Minister Fudge has a few here, perhaps you could see him-  
  
Enough questions from the jury. Fudge called, ending the quiet conversations that had sprung up at Professor Sprout's questions. We will continue with the next witness. The witness will step down now. Fudge was annoyed at being made fun of through Colin. The next witness is Draco Malfoy. Would you please sit in the center?  
  
Draco stood and walked into the center of the room. He was dressed impeccably, in forest green and black, and he walked straight and tall, every inch the proud wizard that he was.   
  
Witness, please explain your connection to the prisoner.  
  
I have two connections to Harry Potter. The room suddenly had an undercurrent of conversation, people were only aware of one - the torture of Draco. The first relates to the Mark on his arm. I was aware of him becoming a Death Eater.  
  
And you did not turn him in?  
  
How could I? I would have been thrown in prison as well.  
  
  
  
Draco looked at his wife, whom he loved body and soul, and said I'm sorry Ginny. They have to know. Ginny's face went white as a sheet as Draco pulled the left sleeve of his robe up. This is why. The courtroom gasped. Fudge jumped up and pointed his arm at Draco.   
Arrest that Death Eater!  
Professor Sprout stood again. Minister Fudge, Draco Malfoy is not on trial here. I for one would like to hear his testimony. When this trial is finished, he may be arrested. Not until then. The rest of the jury nodded. One Death Eater in the room was enough.   
Draco continued I was given the Mark as well. Even after everything, I would have been in Azkaban. Besides, I figured out what Potter was going to do, but more importantly, why. He became a Death Eater to save his friends, and to kill You-Know-Who. My second encounter with Harry happened just before the wedding of Ginny and I. I was shopping in Diagon Alley, and there was an attack. I was taken to a small cell and tortured. I will not lie to you that Harry used the Crustatius Curse five times, and other highly painful ones many others, but he had orders to kill me, I'm sure of that.  
  
He looked over at Harry, who nodded in reply. Harry chose not to kill me. He could have, as he could have with countless others, but he didn't. What he did do cannot be excused, but it could have been much worse.  
  
That will be all. The witness may return to his seat. Draco did so. I have finished calling my witnesses. Therefore, the trial-  
  
There was a great up welling of anger at Fudge from the room. Hermione stood, and called for silence. I think, Minister Fudge, that the customary trial procedure is to ask the accused if he wishes to call any witnesses.  
  
I know what the law is, silly child. Ron tensed. However, that is only custom, and I am not invoking it in this case.  
  
Albus Dumbledore spoke loudly over the din. Minister Fudge, I for one think that it is entirely appropriate in this case.  
  
You are not passing judgment. Sit down.  
  
Neither are you, at the moment. The jury grants the prisoner two witnesses, just as the judge had two.  
  
Fudge gripped the handle of his wand tightly. Fine. Call your witnesses. He spat at Harry.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger-Weasely.  
  
Hermione Granger-Weasely first.   
  
Hermione walked to the chair and sat. I've known Harry for eleven years now. But I will not claim to have known him for the past four years, until a week and a half ago. In our seventh year, I was too preoccupied with my boyfriend Ron Weasely, to notice Harry's change until one night before we left. He called me a Mudblood that night. I was in shock, that world coming from him. But what I saw was an act, not the truth. He truly did not think that any of the Muggle-borns were a problem to the wizarding world. It took me reading article after article to realize that he had turned into a Death Eater. I lived in fear that my husband and he would meet, and my husband would die.  
  
Get on with it.  
  
Certainly. Just over a week ago, in the middle of the night, Harry Apparated into our lives once again. His story, about protecting his friends, and what he made himself do, was the truth. I forgave him, and most of his friends, who he did this for, forgave him as well. I tried to defend him here, but the judge forbade it. I feared that Harry would be Kissed before he could defend himself, and why? Because he is my friend. I told him at the end of our first year that there are more important things in life than books and study. Namely courage, friendship and bravery. Harry Potter fills the first and third, and I freely give him the second. He did not become a Death Eater because he wanted to, look at who you're talking about! He's The Boy Who Lived, for goodness sake!  
  
He's also a Death Eater. The Mark is on his arm.  
  
That makes no difference to me. He would have allowed my husband to kill him before he would have truly harmed any of us.  
  
Including Draco Malfoy?  
  
As Draco said, Harry could have harmed him much more, or even killed him.  
  
Are you finished?  
  
I am. She looked at Harry, whose eyes were wet with tears. He mouthed a thank you' to her, and then waited for Dumbledore to take his position on the floor.  
  
I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter came to tell me about the recruitment letter that Voldemort sent him, and why he made the decision he made. I for one believe him. What he did cannot be excused, but I ask only that this jury take into account the statements of all present. His decision was the hardest that I have seen anyone make, and he accomplished what he set out to do. Voldemort is dead. Along with many Death Eaters. He turned on them, and most importantly, if he truly became a Death Eater, then why is he here? Please be wise in your decision.  
  
He nodded to Harry, and returned to his seat.  
  
Mister Longbottom, please return the prisoner to his seat. Fudge ordered, and Harry did so. The trial is now over, and the jury needs to come to a decision. A room has been prepared for you, in case this prisoner wants to make any reprisals.  
  
The jury nodded, and one by one filed out of the courtroom. Fudge smiled, confident that even after all of the testimony that he would get Potter convicted and Kissed before the day is out.  
  
  
A/N - Well? What about this chapter? Any thoughts? Please R/R - I have an ending in mind, but it still needs a little tweaking. The next chapter may be short, because I want to extend the story, and have the decision in the chapter after that, but I'll see how things work out. Thanks to everyone who review my story, and I will post a list of thanks at the end...If there is enough interest, I may continue the story, depending on the ending, of course. Please tell me your thoughts. Also, tell your friends to Read/Review as well...It's interesting to note that the more reviews the more people that read it...Funny how that works...Anyway...Have A Happy New Year...I will post more soon! 


	35. Chapter 34 - Waiting For the Other Shoe ...

Chapter 34  
Waiting For the Other Shoe to Drop  
  


Fudge stood, and addressed the assembly. This court is in recess until the jury has returned. He stepped off the platform, crossed as if he was leaving, thought of something, and instead went to Harry. He leaned down and said You will be convicted. I am the Minister of Magic, prisoner, and you will be Kissed before the day is out, regardless of the verdict.  
  
Harry's face showed no sign of his emotions as Fudge straightened, and walked out of the room. Arthur, Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron all crowded around Harry as he stood and stretched his legs. Arthur said,  
  
Harry, I am going to speak with the other heads of departments. Fudge's behavior is not appropriate, even for you. He has violated too many customs, and must be removed. Let's just hope that I can convince the other heads before the jury returns.  
  
You're going to do what? Ron asked his father.  
  
Fudge has got to be removed. He will have the Dementors Kiss Harry regardless of what sentence Harry receives.  
  
But how-  
  
I can't explain right now. Let's just leave it that if all of the heads of the departments agree, then the current Minister can be removed forcibly. It's time for Fudge to go. Our troubles are over, thanks to Harry.  
  
Harry blushed. Arthur nodded, shook his hand, and then went to find the other heads.  
  
Thank you all so very much. Harry said to his friends. I just hope that there is some way that I can repay your kindness.  
  
We're your friends, Harry. Hermione said. You would do the same for us.   
  
Neville caught Ron's eye. Ron nodded, and Neville joined them. Harry, I need to take you back to your cell. If the jury hasn't come back yet, they may call it a day, and reconvene tomorrow morning.  
  
Al right. Lead the way. Harry stood, hugged those present, and left the room under guard once again.   
  
Although the cries of the protesters and the journalists had been silenced by the courtroom's protections, they were still loud and clear once they crossed the barrier. When Harry walked out people began to shout and jeer at him once again. The reporters, who were looking bored, suddenly perked up at the sight of him. Ron led the way into the center of the room, and pointed his wand at his throat. His voice carried over the marble entryway. I have just one thing to say about the trial. The jury has begun their deliberations, and this could possibly pick up again tomorrow morning. Thank you. He pointed his wand at his throat again and said .   
  
The five moved on from the center of the room, down to the cells once again. Harry was placed in his cell, and three of the four left him.   
  
Thank you, Ron. Harry said, as his friend remained behind to keep him company.   
  
Harry, as we've said, we're your friends. This is what friends do. I cannot help but feel angry at myself for ever doubting you, but you did put on a good show for the past four years.  
  
Do you know what was the hardest moment?  
  
I don't.  
  
The most difficult thing was your wedding. Not being able to stand next to you, to help celebrate that which you and Hermione worked so hard to keep and achieve.  
  
That spider was the hit of the party, you do know that?  
  
I heard. I'm just sorry that I couldn't really be there.  
  
But you were. And that's the important thing, Harry.  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. Hermione came into view. Hello Harry.  
  
Is the jury back yet?  
  
No. And Arthur's still not returned with the other heads. I hate having to wait for things.  
  
And to think patience used to be one of your better qualities.  
  
Long term yes, short term no. Harry, we've done the best that we can. I still can't believe that Fudge will Kiss you regardless of what the jury does. I hope that Arthur can get the other heads to agree before it's too late. The Ministry is notoriously slow about these things.  
  
How true that is. Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione, Ron, thank you so much for the past week. I can only imagine what it was like seeing me after three years of what I did.  
  
It was fear like nothing else I have ever imagined. Nothing could have prepared me for the sight of your face again, even if you were to murder us.  
  
But I didn't.   
  
That's right. You didn't. You instead came back into our lives, and showed us once again how good and wonderful you are.  
  
Doing those things to the Muggles and wizards was like nothing else I've ever felt. Such power flowing through me, I felt at times that I could not resist it's call. But then I remembered the faces of those that I killed and tortured, and that brought me back.  
  
Harry, you're with us now. Don't let the past trouble you anymore. We can deal with it together.  
  
I will try. Thank you.  
  
More footsteps marched into the corridor. Neville Longbottom entered the sight of Harry. What can I do for you Neville?  
  
Harry, the jury has contacted Fudge. They have reached a verdict. It was as if a lightening bolt had shot through the three friends. Harry suddenly became very quiet and tense, and Ron and Hermione hugged. We're just waiting for Colin and Dennis to arrive. A few moments later, they did. Colin was not looking very happy when Harry looked at him.  
  
Let's go, prisoner. Dennis said.  
  
His name is Harry, Dennis. Ron replied. Harry took up his place in the center of the four, and Hermione followed close behind.  
  
  
Harry sat in the center of the courtroom. The visitors boxes were full of people chatting and generally looking very excited. The word of the decision must have reached them first, and there were many heated arguments about the finer points of the case. But the people that mattered most to Harry, the Weasely's, Hermione, Draco, Dumbledore, and Sirius (Harry had finally found him), sat in silence, waiting for Fudge and the jury to enter.  
  
They did not have to wait long. Fudge threw open one of the side doors and marched in and up to his seat. Call the jury in. He said quickly.  
  
One by one, the members of the jury marched into the courtroom. They filled their seats, and Fudge addressed them with a great smile. Have you reached a verdict?  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall stood and looked at Fudge. We do, Minister. She turned and faced Harry as she began to read the jury's decision. Fudge's smile became quite wide.  
  
A/N - (Massively Large Evil Laugh Here) I'm soooo evil. I love cliffhangers, don't you? This chapter was quite fun to write, although shorter than my usual. But that's okay, I think. The next should be the last, and the most interesting, I also think. I should have it done by tonight, but it all depends. Again, please tell me if you would be interested in reading a sequel to this...Thanks again to all of my reviewers, and at last count, I had 10 for chpt. 33. Not half bad, if I do say so myself. Please tell your friends, and remember to R/R yourself...Thanks again, and Happy New Year!


	36. Chapter 35 - The End...And A Beginning

Chapter 35  
The End...And a Beginning  
  


A/N - Before we begin, just a note - I am evil, aren't I? Well, hopefully the wait is worth it. Read on... Also, sorry about the slight change to the end of 34 - but the grammar just isn't what it should be. :) I know, I'm keeping you from reading the fic...(Again, the evil laugh.)  
  
We have, Minister.  
  
Please state it for all to hear. Fudge's voice rang out across the courtroom.  
  
The jury has reviewed the evidence presented to it, and the witnesses, and has a few recommendations to make to this court. First, that Harry Potter's crimes be reduced to only those that he actually committed.  
  
Fudge thought for a long moment, and then replied. Accepted. Continue.  
  
The jury has decided that Harry Potter's crimes extend to only those which are contained in the black book that he presented. The charges against him will be altered to show that. The jury has found Harry Potter guilty of all of the charges against him, and recommends that he receive ten years in Azkaban.  
  
The room drew in a breath. Harry looked pleased, because he expected a much more harsh sentence. Fudge looked murderous, he was not please, at all. The spectators were amazed that Harry had gotten off so easily. But Fudge was not finished.  
  
Could the jury please reveal to the room why the prisoner deserves such a light sentence?  
  
Certainly. The jury felt that Harry Potter did what he did for the right reasons, even if not revealed at the time. We feel that he deserves something, because he did break laws against the Unforgivable Curses, and those invoking murder and torture. However, he did destroy He Who Must Not Be Named, and so the jury is willing to grant him leniency.  
  
Thank you. Fudge said through clenched teeth. However, this judge is not. I think that it is well within my rights to deny the prisoner such a light sentence, and instead order him to be Kissed. Immediately. Please escort the Dementor into the room Mister Creevey. I'm sure that you will be pleased to have the prisoner executed.  
  
No, I don't think so.  
  
Fudge's face became even more red. Excuse me? Mister Creevey, this is the Minister of Magic. You will escort the Dementor into this room. Now.   
  
No. Harry deserves to go to Azkaban. Not to be Kissed.  
  
I will no longer tolerate this type of insolence. _Petrificus Totalis_. He pointed his wand at Colin and he fell back under a Full Body Bind. I will do this myself. Fudge left the courtroom, and as soon as the door had slammed shut, the courtroom exploded in angry noises.   
  
Ron's voice was full of sorrow?  
  
Yes Ron? Harry replied.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
We knew this might happen. Where's Arthur? Harry looked around the courtroom, at the mixture of emotion on those assembled. Those he knew had hung sad faces, but some in the room were expectantly looking at the door that Fudge had walked out of.   
  
Thank you, Colin. I am sorry about what happened.  
  
I forgive you, Harry. I've done a lot of thinking since I sat there, and I realized that I could have died. Losing my voice pales in comparision, doesn't it?  
  
Thank you. They grasped hands, and shook. Harry looked at Hermione, Draco and Ginny, all of whom were crying freely. They nodded. After all they'd been through, no words needed to be spoken to express their emotions.  
  
At that moment, the room became cold, and the assemblage quieted down. Fudge entered, with the Dementor following close behind.   
  
Never send someone else to do your job. He muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear him. Fudge focused his gaze on Harry, whose head was now filled with happy thoughts, even though he couldn't drive the Dementor away. Harry Potter, you are hereby sentenced to be Kissed by a Dementor. Stand.  
  
Hermione stood and shook her fist at Fudge. You can't do this. The jury-  
  
One more word, girl, and I will have the Dementor Kiss you as well. Ron's eyes flashed murder as Fudge threatened her. Now, Harry Potter, stand and face your judgment by the Minister of Magic.  
  
Harry stood, looked at all of his friends and family, and stepped towards the pair. He reached Fudge, who nodded. The Dementor towered above Harry, black and emanated fear and cold. The Dementor opened it's cloak, and lunged at Harry-  
  
_Expecto Patronum!_ Arthur Weasely cried as he ran into the room. A silvery dog shot out of his wand, and with remarkable speed, drove the Dementor into a corner.   
  
Arthur, what is the meaning of this? I have sentenced the prisoner as Minister of Magic and I am simply performing the-  
  
You are no longer Minister of Magic.  
  
Excuse me? Fudge's face snapped from shocked to horrified and then to furious in a flash. His eyes drew daggers at Arthur's heart as he advanced upon the man. What did you just say?  
  
You are no longer Minister of Magic. By the eight heads of the department agreeing, you can be removed from office. We all agree that you have gone too far in this case, and it will set a dangerous precedent for trials in the future.  
  
You can't do this.  
  
We can, and have.  
  
Who is to be my replacement?  
  
Me, for the time being. I am serving as Interim Minister. Molly looked shocked as Arthur said that. She beamed out at the crowd.  
  
You? Arthur Weasely? Don't make me laugh. You aren't fit for it.  
  
The seven of us would disagree. Amos Diggory said. We agree that Arthur is a good Interim Minister, and if he does well, then perhaps we can make the position a little more permanent. But for now...  
  
Nothing. I am not leaving. Fudge stood his ground, and a staring match ensued between he and Arthur. Without taking his eyes off Fudge, Arthur said  
  
Would two Aurors please escort Mister Fudge out of my courtroom?  
  
With pleasure. Ron and Neville said together. They each took one of Fudge's arms, and had to almost drag him out of the courtroom.   
  
Arthur took his place on the platform, and the other seven heads sat down in their seats. Now, would the jury please repeat what their recommendation for sentencing was?  
  
Yes Minister. Professor McGonagall looked quite relieved. The jury wishes to sentence Harry Potter to ten years in Azkaban, at the end of which he will be set free, and allowed to go on his way.  
  
And I trust that this is a unanimous vote?  
  
It is, Minister.   
  
Good. The judge concurs. Harry Potter, you are hereby sentenced to ten years in the wizards prison of Azkaban, control of which will be placed under the control of the Aurors. The Dementors will be removed and sent away. Arthur looked at Harry and nodded. There is one other order of business. The Minister of Magic would like to commend Harry Potter for his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort and wishes to recommend his name for the Order of Merlin.  
  
There was a great reaction from the audience. Some, of course, were disappointed that Harry had not received the Kiss. However most of those in the room burst into wild applause, happy at last to be free from the shadow of darkness. Harry's emerald eyes shined as tears flowed freely down his face. Ron, Neville and Dennis all hugged him at the same time. Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Molly, Dumbledore, Sirius, and many others joined them in a swirling mass of flesh.  
  
  
It was several hours later that Harry was brought back into his cell. Arthur, Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore led the way. Neville, Colin and Dennis had been dismissed by Arthur, seeing as Harry was no longer on trial.   
  
Harry, you will need to Apparate soon. It's time to say goodbye. Arthur said, and walked away.  
  
Hermione, thank you for everything. I'll see you in ten years. Please visit me, if you can.  
  
I will. Take care of yourself. Sirius would not be happy if you didn't.  
  
Harry and Hermione embraced for a long moment, and gave each other a kiss. Hermione stepped back, and looked at Harry before balling again. Just as soon as you come back to us, your sent away again.   
  
It's for the best.  
  
I know.  
  
She drew to the back of the corridor.   
  
Harry, my Dad told me that I'm to be stationed at Azkaban. I'll see you soon. And he and Hermione walked away together, leaving Harry and Albus Dumbledore alone.   
  
Harry, you did well today. I'm not sure about the Order of Merlin, but I have a feeling you are not interested in such trifles.  
  
You're right Professor. Being free after ten years was the idea. I did deserve what I received.  
  
You did, and you are intelligent enough to recognize it. Harry, please come and see me in ten years. Perhaps I can find you a job.  
  
Thank you, Professor. Harry and the headmaster embraced, and then Dumbledore gave a final wave, and walked down the corridor.  
  
  
Two hours later, Harry stood in a small room off of the courtroom, surrounded by Aurors. A port key lay in the center of the room. Both Harry and Neville were touching it. Neville looked at his watch, and said. Fifteen seconds. I'll be back in a few hours.   
  
Fifteen seconds later, the familiar pulling sensation occurred, and Harry and Neville were pulled far across the island of Britain, out into the North Sea, onto the Unplottable island of Azkaban.  
  
The nine-thirty from the Ministry. An Auror said. Harry Potter sentenced to ten years.  
  


-Fin-  
  


A/N - Yay! It's done! The sequel will be titled Harry Potter and the Curse of the Purebloods. Wow. I hoped that everyone got his just deserts. The chapter was quite interesting to write, I must say...Thanks to all who reviewed, and please tell your friends to continue to read/review. At the end of these notes there is a list of those who've reviewed, so please look at what they've written...Anyway...The sequel will of course take place during/after Harry leaves Azkaban, and so that's that. The first chapter may be up tonight, if I can manage it. It's amazing that I had almost 20 reviews for chapter 34...wow. The list of names :  
  
shasta53   
Venom   
kim   
becky  
gwendolyn_flight  
Hyper Night Owl  
amadeus - Thanks for the glowing reviews!  
Luke Potter  
myk  
A-man  
Andros  
Lily Evans  
Jacks  
Stacy  
lydia  
lynn  
Hermione  
Shepard Virgo  
jona  
Vampyr Vixen  
Christy Vallade  
Jedi Serena Potter  
The Dutch King  
licca  
Not A Muggle  
Galadriel  
Caty - Thanks for all of the reviews!  
Sparkle_2007  
The Boy Who Lived  
ADJ  
sharliestar  
Slinky  
Juliana Black  
Angel of Death  
Amnisha  
unclee_88  
Mage Legacy  
moonlight  
phenonixvscrazysnow  
Lady of the Dragons  
Erin-21  
Lunarian  
Djem Salazaar Riddle  
vmr  
listen  
MajesticAngel  
Mel  
sarah  
G*Ness  
sara  
Draco's Princess - I know that this turned out to be a R/Hr, but I had to put a second character, and she just came to mind. :) Hope you liked it.  
Who,me  
Shanda  
ashkickerchic  
plop  
Vampire's Child - My first ever review! Hope you liked it.  
  
Anyway...There's the list. Thanks again to all those who reviewed, and please continue to read/review my fics...that is, if you like them. I should have the first chapter of the sequel up tonight, but I make no promises. Check anywhoo, under my screen name Constantine1453 . This has been fun!  
  
A/N2 - Also, I own nothing and JKR, and Warner Bros, Scholastic, etc, own everything. :)


End file.
